Knee Deep
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Now that her sisters are living their own lives, what does that leave Sarah to do? Sequel to "One Left Alone." Will new ranger adventures bring more drama, or a life of peace for once? Fourth in my "Legendary Trio" series.
1. Kick Into Overdrive Part I

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 1: Kick into Overdrive**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "One Left Alone." Sarah and Hunter are moving on with their lives after the two weddings, but it isn't long before both get called back into duty. Set in 2007 and during Operation Overdrive. I had a poll for this story going, and I decided that I don't want to change Sarah's color on her. Rose will still be a ranger, and she will still have her zord, but Sarah will be pink and get a different zord. _

_Anyway, what'll happen now? Katey and Eloise will make appearances from time to time, but this is mainly Sarah and Hunter, since I had Katey and Eloise help out the mystic team with training (more of this will be revealed later in the story). So, what'll happen when Sarah and Hunter adorn the ranger suits again? And what is the big announcement they were talking about at the end of the previous story?_

_Oh, and the month the chapter is in is the month the episode aired. So if there's any confusion in further chapters (such as Ronny on Empty, which is meant to be a Halloween episode but it aired in August), then I will come up with excuses. So, this story starts in February._

_I figured that even though I failed my permit test, I thought I would post this story because it's my birthday today. So, here you go!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

"Oof!" Mack Hartford groaned as he fell off his hammock and landed face first on the ground. An open mystery and adventure book was in his hands. He sat up as Spencer the butler came forth carrying a tray of ice cold lemonade. It was a cool August day. Spencer bent down and picked up the book as Mack stood.

"'The Baron's Betrayal,'" he read. "A classic up there with Dickens himself, no doubt. Lemonade?"

"You lowered the hammock again," Mack accused as he took the glass. "Didn't you?"

"Well, I thought it best sir," the butler replied. "It's your third fall this month. Reading adventure books seems to be a dangerous endeavor for you." Mack sipped the lemonade before spitting it out on the grass. "You'd prefer it sweetened, sir?"

"I would," Mack sighed as he placed it back on the tray. "Spencer, any word from dad?" then he thought a moment. "Why can't I ever go with him on any of his archaeological adventures?"

Spencer tried joking. "Perhaps when you've mastered the hammock, sir."

"Very funny," Mack rolled his eyes. "You know, I'd give anything to be with him on this adventure right now…digging through ruins, looking for the crown of the Gods – the Corona Aurora."

"Ah yes," Spencer breathed. "The Corona Aurora. Your father has spent ten years and twice the net worth of New Mexico looking for something that, quite frankly, doesn't exist."

* * *

…_six months later…_

"Thank you and good night!" Sarah yelled out to the crowd of fans she just finished performing for. She walked back stage as the lights dimmed, signaling the end of her second world tour. She grabbed a water bottle and started for her dressing room, sipping the water as she went. The brunette and former pink ranger made it to the room and walked in, flopping down on the couch.

"Finally finished?" a voice from above her asked. She looked up to find her boyfriend Hunter Bradley smiling down at her, considering her head landed on his lap when she fell.

Sarah nodded. "I get a six month break before I go on tour again. Hopefully I can live a normal life until then."

"Sar," Hunter looked down at her. "Your life has never been normal, even when we were kids. Actually, I think the closest to normal your life has gotten was at your sisters' weddings a few months ago."

"That is not true!" she bolted up, playfully glaring at him. She turned so she could face him. "My life was normal until…until…until 2002 in December."

"You grew up with power rangers for parents," he retorted. "That's already not normal."

"Whatever," she huffed.

"And I doubt you'll have much normal time," he continued as she leaned into him. "We got planning to do and you still have a few TV interviews starting next week.

"Since when did you become my manager?" she pouted. Someone knocked on the door, so Sarah got up and walked toward it. She opened it to find nothing but two small golden boxes with the same logo on it. Frowning, she picked up hers and tossed Hunter his. "What is it?"

"Only one way to find out," Hunter shrugged. Sarah nudged him, indicating he should open his to make sure it wasn't anything bad. Then Sarah stopped him as he was about to, and she took a risk opening hers first instead. Inside, a small hologram of a man appeared.

"_Hello Sarah. I am a big fan of yours. I'm Andrew Hartford."_

"Hello creepy," Sarah muttered. She knew this was not going to end well.

* * *

"Look we're already late!" Sarah complained as they finally pulled up to the Hartford Mansion in San Angeles. Both Hunter and Sarah had gotten the same message a few days ago and were on their way to meet the guy.

"We are not late," Hunter huffed. "We hit a lot of traffic!" Sarah rolled her eyes as they headed for the open door. They entered into the game room only to find four others already there. Sarah immediately recognized one of them.

"Ronny!" she bounced over to the blonde, giving her a hug. Ronny Robinson gladly returned it. Sarah had performed the national anthem at some of her races and hung out with her afterwards, so the two girls had become friends. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the racer countered. She looked at Hunter. "Hey Hunter."

"Hey," came his quick reply as Sarah walked back over to him.

Rose decided to pipe up, seeing as this was getting nowhere. "Anyone have a clue _why _we're here?"

"Nope," Ronny shook her head. "Got an invitation so I showed up." Sarah looked around the room. She didn't' know anyone else currently there aside from Ronny and Hunter. All she saw was a tall African American man in black, a girl with short black hair wearing a black jacket over a white top, and another guy wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and a jacket.

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky gazillionaire," Will looked around the room. "He had me break into his own bank in Brazil."

At that moment, a boy with short curly hair wearing jeans and a red and white top carrying a book walked in. "Hey guys. What's going on in here?"

"Join the party," Hunter invited. "We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you."

"Message?" Mack frowned. "What message?"

"Welcome everyone," they heard as Andrew Hartford finally entered the room. Spencer was behind him.

"What's going on dad?" Mack wondered. Andrew moved towards his son.

"I'm having an important meeting," he ushered the boy out. "Can we talk later?"

"But dad, what are…" he switched his sentence. "Who are these…" and he was cut off by Andrew shutting the door on him.

Andrew turned around to face the others. "I'm Andrew Hartford. I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer?"

"Oh thank you sir," the butler replied. "But I'm quite fine." Hunter, Ronny, and Sarah snickered a little.

"For _them, _Spencer," Andrew corrected. The butler nodded and left the room. "I am sure you all have many questions, and I promise you I will answer every one. But first…I need your help, because without you, without your talents, without your intelligence, without your experience," he added mostly for the two former rangers, who tensed up a bit, understanding where this was possibly headed. "Our world…our universe…is going to be destroyed."

"Had to see that one coming," Sarah whispered to Hunter, who could only nod. Andrew put a video tape into his VCR and pressed play. On screen, the film showed a giant ball of fire – that made Sarah's eyes light up with interest; after all, fire was her element – and from it appeared lizard like creatures and a giant evil guy who was red. The opposing team was a team of white, made of ice, and they attacked their oncoming opponents. "Can I torch him?"

"Maybe later," Hunter chuckled. Aside from Andrew, the other four present were confused by their statements. Andrew shut the tape off.

"That was three days ago," he stated. "Evil has arrived on earth."

"And all this," Ronny began, looking bored. "Um, _supposedly _because you found some crown?"

"Not just a crown," Andrew corrected. "The Corona Aurora, which, according to legend has power not just over _this _planet, but the universe. Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers – Moltor…"

"…and Flurious," Rose picked up on the tale, seeming interested. "Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora. But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them…changed their appearance…and sent them off to distant planets…imprisoning them in their own elements." They all looked at her incredulously. "What? I took a year of 'Ancient Universal Legends' at Harvard. Anyway, it's just a myth."

Andrew added in. "There's more. In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, the guardian too the five jewels from the crown and scattered them on a distant, uninhabited planet. That planet, those many millennia ago, was Earth."

"Now this…" Dax was first to speak. _"This _would make a great movie. I know this guy who knows the sister of a cousin of _Spielberg's _limo driver's aunt." Then he thought for a moment. "I bet I could play you." Andrew yelled into one of the heating ducts, knowing that sound would travel through them. He got a quick reply before moving toward the group.

"I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment. And now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here – or soon will be – looking for the crown." As Spencer brought the lemonade in, Andrew moved to a picture.

"Gee it's getting late," Ronny sighed. "And I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me. I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Andrew ordered. He turned around, the Corona Aurora in his hands. "Everything I told you is true. I need your help. We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."

"You're rich," Rose pointed out. "Buy an army."

"An army can't stop them," Sarah shook her head. Everyone aside from Hunter turned to her, shocked. "But we can. The six of us, I mean. We have what it takes to become power rangers and to save the world. He probably has the technology that can help us fight." She looked over to Andrew. "Am I right?"

"I can turn you into power rangers," he confirmed.

There was a moment of silence. Then Dax spoke up.

"Power rangers? Yes!"

"Personally," Will raised an eyebrow. "I don't work well with teammates. No offense guys. Good luck with your, um…well just good luck." He turned and started away. Slowly, the others followed. Sarah and Hunter were the only ones to linger behind. And as much as they didn't want to go back into this, it seemed they had no choice. Before they could fully leave, a golden glow stopped them and caught everyone's attention.

"He spoke the truth," the glow – which had formed a faint figure – spoke. "The fate of your planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more."

* * *

"Team," Andrew spoke to everyone. They were all in their new uniforms…or well, not the ranger suit ones. Sarah, as always, was sporting pink. Rose was in purple, Ronny in yellow, Dax in blue, Will in black, and Hunter in crimson. The six stood in a line in some sort of machine, getting their genes scrambled. "Thank you for accepting my offer. The uniforms look good on you. As we speak, your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA re-sequencer – a Hartford industries design. As your body adapts, you'll soon be able to do things and know things that only moments ago were thought impossible."

"Yeah right," the two who went through this before scoffed.

"Are we going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax couldn't help but wonder.

Andrew shook his head, chuckling. "Not a chance. This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger and smarter than when you first arrived." The group stepped out of the machine once the process was done. "Welcome to your new base. One thing you should know is that I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself."

"I didn't see _you _getting your genes scrambled," Ronny pointed out.

"I'm about to join you right now," Andrew stated, causing Sarah to give him a disbelieving look.

"Uh," she looked at him. "No offense Mr. Hartford, but aren't you a bit too old to be a ranger? I mean, certain people I can understand because they'd been through it before, but you? I don't see it happening." Before another word was spoken, the elevator doors opened, revealing Mack standing there.

"Dad?" he looked around.

"Mack," Andrew went wide eyed. He wasn't supposed to be down here. "You need to go home."

"I _am _home," Mack walked further in. "Technically several hundred feet below my home. What is this place?"

"I'll explain it all to you later," Andrew tried to get him to leave. Mack wasn't buying it.

* * *

"You guys feel re-sequenced yet?" Dax wondered as the six wandered the front yard. They were walking by the statue and the front door. Everyone was still in their uniforms. "I just feel kind of itchy. Maybe I got re-sequenced with a flea or something."

"Maybe you've seen too many movies," Ronny suggested.

Sarah was grumbling as she walked alongside Hunter. "These uniforms are itchy!"

"It's fine," Hunter chuckled. "They're not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Sarah pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "They're made out of the same stuff the ninja ones are. You wore yours more recently than I did." Will stopped ahead of the group, freezing in place as his ears picked up on something in the distance.

"Wait," he stopped them. "Did you guys hear that?" he concentrated. "It's so loud." Then he looked in the direction of the noise. "And my eyesight – it's telescopular."

"Is that a word?"Sarah frowned.

Will ignored her, leading them toward a field and toward the creatures he spotted. "It's coming from over there."

"'Telescopular' isn't a word," Rose agreed with Sarah.

"Maybe not," Will scoffed. "But that's what it is. Like, right now, I see something moving in those bushes." As soon as he said that, lava lizards jumped out.

"Aw man," Sarah huffed. "The one thing I can't fry." Hunter patted her shoulder sympathetically. A whole swarm of lava lizards formed. Sarah and Hunter sensed what was coming and got ready to attack. To help, Sarah multiplied herself. No one else took notice of that, but when the lizards attacked, everyone had no choice but to fight back. Granted, aside from the two ninjas, no one was faring all too well.

"Huh?" Hunter frowned as he felt something run through him. Then, he transformed into one of the lizards. It confused the ones he fought off, so he was able to easily fight them better.

Sarah felt something run through her as well. "Cover your ears!" she warned the group. Once they did as told, she let out a sonic scream, nearly the same as Kira's Ptera scream. When she finished, the lizards were on the ground. Hunter groaned internally, knowing this was not going to end well. Over with the other four, they had yet to discover their powers…well, aside from Will.

"I don't know about you guys," Ronny began. Hunter and Sarah were still fighting off the enemy. "But _I'm _not gonna sit here and be lizard food."She stood, and something ran through her. The blonde charged, using her newfound super speed to knock the lizards back.

"Ronny!" Dax awed as the others were now standing. "How'd you do that? You were a blur!"

"I don't know," she breathed. "But I'm guessing my genes just re-sequenced." A lizard crept up behind Dax. "Look out Dax!" Dax turned and saw the lizard, and he jumped high in the air, avoiding the attack. He jumped a couple more times, attacking the lizards.

"Nice!" he bounced on his feet. "My legs are like springs!"

"You know," Rose commented from where she was fighting. "This might be fun after all. What's my power?" She got ready to fight, but she turned invisible. "Cool…I'm invisible." But as she fought, she went in and out of invisibility. Unbeknownst to the group, Spencer had walked outside just in time to see them fighting. Well, they took notice when he called out to them. Mack was with him.

"Rangers!" the butler bellowed. The group came running toward them. Hunter had to pull Sarah out of the fight before she got hurt. "We need to leave right away. You four," he pointed at Hunter, Sarah, Will, and Ronny. "You'll ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage."

"Race ya thunder boy," Sarah smirked before practically ninja streaking toward the garage. Hunter rolled his eyes and followed, Ronny and Will behind him.

* * *

"You can do better than that!" Sarah challenged her boyfriend. She and Hunter were on motorbikes while Ronny and Will were on ATVs. Sarah was racing Hunter to get to their destination first, trying to make this ranger gig a bit more fun. Andrew, Mack, Spencer, Rose, and Dax were riding in the jeep following them.

"Bring it on!" the crimson clad boy accepted. The two sped forward, leaving Ronny and Will in the dust. When they reached a clearing, they were stopped by chillers.

"Finally!" Sarah bounced off her bike. "Something I can fry!" Ronny and Will pulled up behind them, getting off the vehicles. When the jeep pulled up, the other two rangers hopped out as the four ran over.

"The lizards are behind us," Will breathed. "So who are these guys?"

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee," Dax bit his lip.

"We're going to the big time," Andrew got their attention. He opened up a box revealing seven morphers, all color coded. "Guys, these are your overdrive trackers. These…"

"Are what will morph us into power rangers," Sarah and Hunter completed for the man. Each took theirs and ran off.

Andrew handed the other four theirs. "'Overdrive Accelerate' is the activation code."

"Roll call!" the two ninjas corrected from where they waited. The other four ran over and joined them. They all stood in a "V" like formation, Sarah taking the lead and being dead center.

"Ready?" she asked. "'Cause once you morph, there's no going back."

"Ready."

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" As one, the six morphed. Ronny, Rose, and Sarah had similar uniforms, all with skirts. The only difference was the color; Ronny was yellow, Sarah pink, and Rose purple. The boys also had similar uniforms, pants instead of skirts. Hunter was crimson, Will black, and Dax blue. The army of chillers charged, prompting the others to do so as well.

Sarah and Hunter were fighting together, completely in sync with one another. Both were using each other to help. Of course, add in their ninja abilities that apparently worked while morphed this time, and their fighting was better. Sarah kept sending fire balls to torch and destroy the chillers. Hunter was using his thunder skills against the lava lizards. At some point in the fight, they noticed Mack join.

"Ready to go bigger?" Hunter wondered as they stood back to back, taking on most of the army. Sarah nodded. "Drive Staff!"

"Drive Bow!" Sarah called out. Their weapons appropriately colored and distributed. After all, each were pros with their weapon. Sarah shot some deadly arrows at the army as Hunter used his staff to fend them off. Once the army was destroyed, the seven rangers gathered around Andrew, who had just been released from Moltor's grip. The fire villain was given the crown from his soldiers.

"Finally," he roared. "The crown is mine!"

"I'm sorry Sir," Spencer came up to them. "They overpowered me."

They turned back to Moltor. "The choice is yours, rangers. Go after me and the crown, or…" he shot at a volcano nearby. "…or save the city below. You want to be heroes? Be heroes!" Sarah ran to try and at least kick him before he disappeared, but he vanished in flames before she could.

"Dad," Mack turned to Andrew. "What do we do."

"I'll tell you what we do," Sarah growled.

She had a plan.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. I already have appearances from other rangers planned out, including one for next chapter. So what'd you think? There was a tie in that poll I had forever ago about what colors Sarah and Rose should be, so I decided to have Rose keep her weapon and zord (giving Sarah new ones) and letting Sarah be the pink ranger, Rose be the purple ranger.


	2. Kick Into Overdrive Part II

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 2: Kick into Overdrive**

**Part II**

_A/N: So last time, we left off with Sarah having an idea of what the rangers should do. Moltor got away with the crown and sent lava after the city. Sarah and Hunter became rangers again, adorning their usual colors. So, what'll happen now that they've all morphed once?_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

"We can't let him get away!" Will stated at the rangers, Andrew, and Spencer stood in a circle, all in civilian form. Moltor had just gotten away with the crown and he had put the city in danger. Lava was flowing through the streets. Only Sarah and Hunter had any real idea of what to do, yet no one was listening to them. "We have to go after the crown!"

"No!" Andrew said firmly. "There are people to be saved first."

"But the crown…"

"It wasn't the real crown," Andrew cut off Ronny. Before he could speak up again, Sarah cut him off.

"We need to split up," she began. They all turned to her, waiting to hear the rest of her plan. "Rose, Ronny, Mack, and Dax, find a way to stop the volcano at the source. The rest of you guys, come with me. We'll handle the city."

Rose nodded. "Let's go." The four rangers ran off towards the volcano.

"Wait," Andrew stopped them. They paused and turned to him, all wondering what he had to say. "Mack has done enough."

"No dad," the boy shook his head. "I started this. I'm gonna finish it." He and the other three took off, leaving Will, Sarah, Hunter, Andrew, and Spencer.

"Let's head into town," Hunter started off, the other two rangers behind him. All Andrew could do was watch as the team split up to go take care of their mission.

Spencer noted the man's worry. "He'll be fine, sir."

* * *

Sarah, Hunter, and Will arrived in the city, morphed. Lava had begun to flood the streets, causing people to scream and run away. It was the only thing they knew how to do during chaos. The three came to a stop after ninja streaking, Will being pulled along. He stumbled a bit before regaining his footing. Sarah gave out the orders. "You two get the people safe. I'll handle the fire."

Both boys nodded and went off. Hunter started helping those trapped in cars or other hiding spots. Will took care of those who were falling as he ushered them to a safe place. Sarah turned and faced the lava wave. Channeling her powers, she hopped onto it, riding it like Tori rode waves. By lava surfing, the pink ranger was able to not stop the flow, but at least slow it down.

"Keep moving!" she called to the crowd running away. They saw what she was doing and ran. Will and Hunter helped them along, making sure they didn't get hit. If the two boys got hit, their suits would protect them better. Everyone was being gathered at the middle of an intersection.

* * *

"The source of lava is behind these rocks," Rose read her tracker. They were morphed as they neared the volcano top, thinking that the suits would protect them from the immense heat. Ronny had her drive claws ready to dig. "Ronny?"

"Allow me," she stepped forward. The purple ranger stepped back, allowing her teammate to dig. The two boys stood back as well so the debris wouldn't hit them. Ronny dug deep until the rocks were gone and the lava became visible.

"The heat's too intense!" Mack complained. They all had their weapons drawn. "But we need to get closer!"

"I'll handle that!" Dax took the stand. "Drive Vortex!" he used his weapon and froze the lava over, at least for a few minutes. "It won't hold for long, but do your thing, Rose."

"Got it," she nodded. "Drive Geyser!" She officially stopped the lava by turning it into rock.

* * *

"They're cornered," Will commented as he and Hunter stood protectively in front of the citizens. Sarah was still lava surfing, trying to subdue the flow further than she already was. "Now what?" Citizens cowered behind them.

Then Hunter got an idea. "Do you have your slammer handy?"

"Oh yeah," Will nodded. "Drive Slammer!" his weapon appeared in his hands. "It's right here."

"Now slam something and fast!" Sarah shouted to them. Both heard her and Will forcefully struck the ground in front of him, causing a crack to open up. The lava began flowing into it, Sarah still surfing it. She began running off of it as it flowed into the crack faster. When she hit the pavement and the lava was in the crack, the crevice closed up. Sarah felt dizzy and tried to regain her footing. The boys helped her. "Remind me to never do that again."

* * *

"We did what Moltor asked us to do," Dax gushed as they all returned to the base. Everyone was back in their civilian clothes and walking into the room. Andrew and Spencer were already there. Sarah and Hunter stood side by side, the latter with his arm around her waist. "Be heroes."

"But the bad guys got away," Will pouted.

"The important thing is that we saved hundreds of innocent lives," Sarah stated. "That's our main purpose: to protect the innocent when evil is lurking about."

"There will be another day," Andrew agreed. "But today…today you guys were great."

"_We _were great?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Mack was the one who was great. He helped lead us to victory and saved everyone's skin, including yours."

Andrew had to admit she was right. "Yes, great job Mack. You wanted to be a ranger and you _were _one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy." He stepped towards his son and took the tracker. "I'll take that."

"But dad…"

"I'll be upstairs in my office," Andrew walked out.

* * *

As Mack and Andrew and Spencer were upstairs, the other rangers were chilling out in the base. Sarah and Hunter were sparring in a small cleared area. Will was playing around with the giant globe in the center. Rose was by the main frame, with Ronny standing next to will. Dax was watching the sparring match with interest. Will touched the globe, causing it to beep. "Incredible. I thought only the defense department had this type of global tracking capability."

"You'd be surprised by the technology rangers have access to," Sarah breathed from where she ducked a swing from Hunter. Ronny walked over to the mainframe and stood next to Rose.

"This one's way better," Rose agreed with the black ranger. "It's got a network of twenty seven satellites, wide-area augmentation system, parallel multichannel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less." Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at her. "What?" she blinked. "Oh. I guess I'm the only one who memorized the data manual."

"Now," Ronny piped up, searching the console as Hunter and Sarah walked over. "Where are these amazing vehicles that they said we'd be using?"

"You mean zords?" the other blonde in the room raised an eyebrow. She pulled up a screen that showed every single zord in the zord bay. Except, it didn't show a pink or crimson one. "Hey, where's ours?"

"I think you found them," Dax awed what he saw on screen.

"Those are for us?" Rose questioned, not believing it.

Sarah sighed. "For you guys. They're all color coded, and there's no pink or crimson one."

"I may need to lie down for a minute," Ronny breathed, too much in awe. They were driving machines – her specialty.

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Sarah whined as Hunter was driving. Sarah had a therapy appointment in Blue Bay, which was about a two hour drive from San Angeles. The others knew they had left for an important meeting, but they didn't question it much further. They had seen Mack walk into the base as they walked out, but didn't give it much thought.

"Yes, you do," the blonde argued. "Dr. Hackett said that depending on how well your next few appointments go, then you won't have much reason after that to go see her." He wouldn't admit it, but he and the therapist had a plan for this meeting to see how well she would handle seeing her ex. Of course, they weren't actually bringing her ex there.

"Mind if we swing by dad's so I can pick up Fizzy?" she asked. Fizzy was a black and white tuxedo cat with green eyes that Sarah had found in 2003. Over the past few years, the cat had grown fluffy and a bit fat, but she was still kind of small. "I kind of want her to live with me again."

"No problem," Hunter agreed. He knew she was going to need some other form of comfort other than him after this therapy session. He let out a light sigh as he pulled into the parking lot, finally arriving.

* * *

After the therapy session and picking up Fizzy, Hunter drove back toward the Hartford Mansion. Sarah hadn't said a word since they left Dr. Hackett's office, and it was making Hunter nervous. So, he decided to break the ice. "Are you really that mad?"

"No," she admitted. "I'm upset that you would plan against me and do that."

"I wasn't planning against you," he rolled his eyes. "It was her idea. And in order to cope with what he did, you need to be able to see him without freezing up or screaming. No one says you'll ever have to talk to him or even forgive him, but the sight of him is what you need to be able to handle. She was going to have El do it, but she's across the country."

Sarah said nothing as Hunter continued.

"I'm just trying to help you," he held her hand in his as he drove along. They had to get back to the mansion ASAP, since their morphers went off in the therapy session. There was something about Andrew getting kidnapped by Moltor and the others going after him, but they would need the two for battle.

"You couldn't find another way?" she pouted. Fizzy was sleeping on her lap. Sarah stroked her head with her free hand.

Hunter shook his head. "She insisted it was the best way. And you're not the only one. She's going to have Blake, Kay, El, your parents, Leanne, and I all do the same thing. Instead of facing him, though, it'd be controlling our anger. He got away with it four times, Sar, and it leaves us all pissed beyond belief each time, since we know him personally. You have to focus on being able to function around him – not freeze up or shut us out."

"I know," she whispered. She felt tears prick her eyes and knew Hunter was speaking the truth. He squeezed her hand to reassure her as they drove along.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the base, they found the others locked in a Megazord battle, Andrew and Spencer watching on the mainframe. Now there was nothing the two could do without zords, so they joined the other two at the mainframe. Together, the four watched as the rangers took on the creature they were fighting. Andrew knew why the two weren't fighting, and why they hadn't been there earlier, having been filled in about everything by Hunter, including their ranger past. The mentor had also agreed to not mention a word of it to the others.

Andrew left the room when the fight was over. The other rangers, in civilian form, entered the base. Spencer ushered Mack into the DNA re-sequencing machine and walked over to the console, pressing a few buttons. Everyone stood around waiting, watching as Mack was given a new power. When he was finished, the butler spoke up. "Your DNA re-sequencing is now completed, sir."

"I don't feel any different," Mack frowned as he put his uniform jacket on.

"Well, it takes a few minutes to kick in," Ronny smiled.

"It's great to have you on the team," Rose added. He was handed his tracker.

"I can't believe this is happening," he chuckled. Then it faded as if he realized something. Mack grabbed the collar on Spencer's shirt and lifted the butler into the air, using his newfound super strength.

Spencer grumbled. "When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind." Andrew walked back in to hear the statement.

"I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers," he spoke. "You can put Spencer down now." Mack set the butler on the floor. Spencer brushed himself off. He walked over and whispered something into Andrew's ear no one else heard, except for maybe Will. "Listen up rangers. It's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown. Now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first."

* * *

Sarah and Hunter were getting ready for bed. Andrew, upon seeing their relationship, had given them a room to share. Rose and Ronny were sharing one room, with Will and Dax sharing another. Mack had his own room. The two were changing into their pajamas when Hunter noticed that his girlfriend was moving slowly, almost as if she was distracted by something going on in her head. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she blinked, turning to find him there. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's bothering you?" he pressed, not buying it.

She sighed and leaned into him. "I'm just a bit paranoid."

"About?" he frowned.

"Him finding me again," she admitted. "I mean, each time I've been on a ranger team so far, he's managed to find me. What if this time's no different?"

"This time is different," he soothed. "I'm here to protect you. You have me. He won't get to you as long as I'm with you."

"I hope so," she kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped, or even as I thought it would. Got some Sarah/Hunter fluff in there. Still don't know what Sarah and Hunter are hiding? Then you'll find out next chapter! Anyway, how'd you like this one?

I was also watching the latest Samurai episode, and what I found interesting was when it showed Mia's driver's license and said her last name. It showed her last name was Watanabe, the same last name Cam has. I personally found that interesting.


	3. Secrets

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

_A/N: Well, here's chapter three. This story is mostly Sarah-centric, but I promise Katey and Eloise will make a few appearances. Anyway, Will starts to have teamwork issues in this chapter. Sarah and Hunter's secret is revealed, and there's some flashbacks pertaining to the mystic force team, so hopefully those will clear things up. And the one shot I've decided to post should help as well. _

_Song is "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

February quickly came to an end and March began. It had been a week since the seven people in the Hartford Mansion became rangers. All of them were around the same age of twenty one or so, aside from the fact that a couple of them had yet to turn twenty one and Hunter had just turned twenty two not too long ago. But overall, they were all in the same age range. Six of the seven rangers were currently eating breakfast, getting ready for the day. Sarah on the other hand…

"Hunter, do you remember where I put my necklace and my tennis shoes?" the pink ranger came running into the room, scaring about half of them for breaking the silence. It was too early for conversation.

"Necklace is in the jewelry box," the blonde replied effortlessly, skimming through the paper. He wanted to see if anything regarding his brother or the new rangers was in it. "And the shoes should be in the closet next to your stage costume. Why?"

"We're going on live TV in two hours and I need to get ready," she reminded him. Everyone knew that her work would sometimes interfere her ranger duties. But they all agreed that as long as the two did participate in some things and fought in the battles, then it would be fine. Sarah sat down next to him and grabbed a muffin for herself. "How is it I'm the one with the bad memory and you forgot this?"

"Because it's mainly your career?" he frowned.

"But you're singing with me on this," Sarah pointed out.

Rose paused and looked at Hunter. "You can sing?"

"So it's you who sings on some of her albums?" Ronny added. The other three guys present were just plain confused.

"Yep," Sara nodded. "He's surprisingly good. Then again, I should've suspected it once I found out he could rap."

"Can we please change the subject?" Hunter groaned, feeling embarrassed. The guys agreed as the girls giggled.

* * *

"Ready?" Sarah looked to Hunter as the two were standing in front of the rest of the band. Both had their guitars and were ready to play. Sarah had taught Hunter guitar throughout the past few years, and he wasn't bad. Sarah even had him record a few songs with her. Both had headsets on instead of microphones in front of them. Hunter nodded and then the show began. As soon as the opening music was gone, the two started up.

"_[Sarah]  
Lying here with you  
so close to me  
it's hard to fight  
these feelings  
when it feels so  
hard to breathe  
I'm caught up  
in this moment  
I'm caught up  
in your smile_

_[Hunter]  
I've never opened  
up to anyone  
so hard to hold back  
when I'm holding you  
in my arms_

_[both]  
We don't need  
to rush this  
let's just take it  
slow_

_Just a kiss  
on your lips  
in the moonlight  
just a touch  
of the fire  
burning so bright  
and I don't  
wanna mess this  
thing up  
I don't want to  
push too far  
just a shot  
in the dark  
that you just might  
be the one  
I've been waiting  
for my whole life  
baby I'm alright  
with a kiss  
goodnight_

_[Sara]  
I know that  
if we give this  
a little time  
it'll only bring  
us closer to  
the love we  
wanna find_

_It's never felt  
so real_

_[both]  
no it's never  
felt so right_

_Just a kiss  
on your lips  
in the moonlight  
just a touch  
of the fire  
burning so bright  
and I don't  
wanna mess this  
thing up  
I don't want to  
push too far  
just a shot  
in the dark  
that you just might  
be the one  
I've been waiting  
for my whole life  
baby I'm alright  
with a kiss  
goodnight_

_No I don't  
wanna say  
goodnight  
I know it's  
time to leave  
but you'll  
be in my  
dreams_

_Tonight  
tonight  
tonight_

_Just a kiss  
on your lips  
in the moonlight  
just a touch  
of the fire  
burning so bright  
and I don't  
wanna mess this  
thing up  
I don't want to  
push too far  
just a shot  
in the dark  
that you just might  
be the one  
I've been waiting  
for my whole life  
baby I'm alright  
oh  
let's do this right_

_With just a kiss  
goodnight  
with a kiss  
goodnight  
kiss goodnight"_

The two finished playing as the audience cheered. After sharing a brief kiss, the two made their way over to the couch that had been set up. The show's host was seated in a matching chair across from them. Hunter wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulders, and she leaned into him.

"Good morning San Angeles," the host, Jessica Jeffries, greeted. "Today we are joined by Sarah Oliver and Hunter Bradley." She turned to the two. "So, my first question is this: when's the wedding?"

"The wedding?" both frowned, momentarily confused.

Jessica laughed, as did some of the live audience. "That ring on your hand," she pointed at Sarah's left hand where a diamond ring sat. "I take it that's an engagement ring, right?"

"No hiding it now," Sarah smiled up at Hunter, who smiled in return. "Yes, we are getting married." The audience cheered at the revelation. Sarah knew that their former teammates, family, and friends would not be happy they kept it from them.

"So when did this happen?" Jessica continued.

"We've actually been engaged for about," he tried calculating it in his head. If it was the beginning of March now and they got engaged in the beginning of August last year, then that would make it a long time. "Seven months."

"Wow," Jessica blinked. "And all this time you've kept it secret?" both nodded. "So how did it happen?"

"Our relationship or engagement?" Sarah joked.

"The engagement," the host replied. From there, Sarah and Hunter went into the brief tale.

* * *

_Sarah and Hunter were in the kitchen of their rented apartment in Blue Bay. It had been a long couple of days, since the incident at Sarah's concert. Sarah and Kira had disappeared in the middle of it, and no one could tell why. It wasn't until they both appeared in mystic ranger suits and started fighting against the mystics that anyone figured it out. _

_But now they were back home, getting some time off from her world tour before it started up again. Sarah declined her position on the mystic force team, as did Kira, both girls saying they wanted a chance at a normal life before they got involved with ranger business and that they were far too busy to take on another task like that. And just after that, Katey and Shane, along with Eloise and Dustin, had announced their engagements._

"_About time those two got engaged," Sarah commented, biting into the apple in her hands as she sat on the counter. Hunter was cooking dinner – or rather, Sarah was teaching him how to by instructing him. The blonde was by the stove, keeping an eye on their meal. _

"_Shane set that up with you, didn't he?" Hunter smirked. _

"_Of course," Sarah huffed. "We had it all planned out. Though, he was originally going to sing it to her on a date. Instead, I decided to sing it at the concert."_

_Hunter laughed, wondering how exactly his fellow ninja felt about the sudden change in plans. "Either way, it worked out for them."_

"_I can't wait to get married some day," Sarah gazed off into the distance, fantasizing about her wedding day. Sure she and Hunter weren't engaged, but a girl had a right to dream, right?_

"_Neither can I," he admitted. This took the brunette by surprise. He actually thought about them getting married?_

_She looked at him, and he turned to notice it. "You do?"_

"_Only if it's you who I get married to," he walked over so he was standing in front of her. Sarah smiled at his sweetness. She felt the same way – that she only wanted to get married if it was to him._

"_Is that your way of proposing to me?" she wondered with a smile._

"_If you want it to be," he replied. Sarah leaned in and kissed him._

"_Let's not make it official to others just, yet, though," she stated when she pulled away. Hunter nodded and kissed her again._

* * *

"So he didn't present a ring?" Jessica frowned, a bit confused. The audience was in awe at the story. It was short but sweet, and the truth. The couple knew that the paparazzi would be following them around for a good while about their engagement.

"We both agreed that I would get the ring when we decided to make it known to the public," Hunter stated. "The only other people who knew before now were her parents." He was gonna add Trent, since Trent and Sarah could read each other's minds thanks to their dino gem's connection, but that would be hard to explain why him and not any of their other friends. "Though I'm pretty sure my brother and sister in law had a few suspicions."

"Whereas my sisters hadn't the slightest clue," Sarah grinned. "Well, except for my youngest siblings, Amelia and Alex, but they're still too young to understand."

"I see," Jessica nodded. "Now, is there anything big coming up? Anything new that we can look forward to, aside from your wedding?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Well, I'm off tour until December. So, I'm working with my sisters on setting up a teen center."

"A teen center?" Jessica seemed interested. "What for?"

Hunter gave Sarah a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before she continued. "I know what it's like to be abused from a past relationship gone wrong. I want to start something to get the awareness out. So, with the help of my sisters, I hope to create a place where people who are abused physically, emotionally, verbally, financially, or sexually can escape to. A place where they can go that will make them feel safe."

"Sounds interesting," the host seemed impressed. "Can you tell us a bit more? Like how it would help?"

"Aside from it being a place for them to go to that'll make them feel safe," Sarah continued. Hunter was smiling at her enthusiasm about this. Of course, he was helping too, but this was mainly something Sarah, Katey, and Eloise were doing. "People who come in looking for help will get it. Therapy will be offered for anyone who wants to talk about their experience. We're planning on group therapy and normal one on one therapy. It'll also have a juice bar for people to just hang out, eat, or have a drink. And it'll help victims make new friends. That's our plan."

"And how long would this project take?"

"My sister Katey is still studying to become a licensed architect," Sarah went on. "But she agreed to design the place, get the permits or whatever in order, and choose the place for it. Eloise, my other sister, is working on a biography about me, which will explain more about this if it happens, and will take care of what advertisement will saw. Trent Fernandez, a very good friend of mine, is designing the logo."

"Well I'll keep an eye out for it," Jessica nodded. "Now, back to your relationship. How long have you two been together?"

It was Hunter who replied this time. "Since 2003, a few months before she became famous."

"How did your relationship start?" the blonde continued.

"Well," Hunter bit his lip, a bit embarrassed by the memory. It was not one of his finer moments. "I was upset that I lost to my brother in an important race and stormed off. She followed me and when she found me, she tried to get me to talk. I rambled on like an idiot, arguing back and forth, until she shut me up with a kiss."

"It got us this far, didn't it?" Sarah smirked at him. "Besides, if it didn't happen like that, our friends would probably be trying to get us together."

Jessica smiled and turned to the camera. "We'll be back after the break."

* * *

"I checked in with Hartford," Hunter reported as he and Sarah were taking drinks of water. They were standing on the stage, needing to stretch their legs. "He said that all that happened so far was sending the others into town to find a book he needed and to give them time to bond. Said he'll call either of us if he has to send them on a mission out of state."

"I'm not worried about that," Sarah bit her lip. "I'm worried that the others are pissed we never told them. I mean, we're getting married next month and we haven't made plans with anyone to get them fitted for dresses, tuxes, or give them enough time to RSVP."

"Everything will be fine," he pulled her in for a hug. "Let's just finish up here and head back and join the others."

Sarah nodded.

* * *

A/N: Well, short little filler chapter. It was originally only going to take up part of "Underwater World," but as I realized it was getting really long, I decided to let this be its own chapter and have it lead into the next one which will be episode based.


	4. Underwater World

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 4: The Underwater World**

_A/N: So here's this chapter's episode. Finally. What'd you think of Hunter and Sarah being engaged? I'm going to post a one shot of their wedding, since it takes place during this story. They won't get married until the beginning of April, but they will be married. And when that idea came into my head, I got another idea that will add a twist to this story, but it won't be revealed until much later on._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Oh, good you're back," Andrew greeted as all the rangers returned. Sarah and Hunter were back in their uniforms and had run into the others on their way in. They had the book Andrew had asked for. "While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest." In his hands, he held the same book he sent the rangers out to get.

"That's the same book," Will frowned, pointing it out. "You sent us to get a book you already have?"

"I thought I misplaced it," Andrew apologized. "Thanks, anyway. Good job."

Mack decided to change the subject. "What'd you find dad?"

"Atlantis?" Rose gasped in awe as she looked at the screen. The others crowded around, trying to get a better look as well.

"I'm not entirely sure," Andrew replied. The screen continued showing various footage of the underwater city. "But I think so. Look at this." He touched the giant globe in the center of the room. "If the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over ten thousand years old."

"So what?" Ronny rolled her eyes. "My socks are that old."

"And smelly too," Sarah piped in. A few times she had found Fizzy rubbing up against Ronny's pile of socks in her room, and then Fizzy would smell like them afterwards. She got that to stop once Fizzy had found a new interest.

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, god of the sea," Rose explained.

Andrew continued on. "And a possible resting place for one of the jewels. I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here."

"Looks like we're going swimming," Dax grinned.

"More like deep sea diving," Hunter corrected.

"I'll go alone," Will stated. "It'll be much faster."

"And more dangerous and stupid," Sarah pointed out. "We're coming too."

"Enough," Andrew interrupted. "You'll all go together. She's right. It's dangerous out there, Will. You'll need your team."

"But…"

"Will, you don't work alone anymore. If you find something down there, use your tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC. And the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan. You don't want Moltor or Flurious following you."

The rangers ran off.

* * *

"This is so sweet," Ronny grinned as they rode in the SHARC. For Hunter and Sarah, this was their first time riding in it, and they had to admit that it was cool. The two were sitting in the back with Mack, Dax, and Rose. Will was riding shotgun. "I can't wait to turn off that autopilot."

"Why wait?" Will wondered. He reached for the button. "Let's see what this puppy can do."

Ronny smacked his hand away. "No way. Andrew said stick to the flight plan."

"I'm not used to people telling me 'no,'" the black ranger pouted.

"Well get used to it," Ronny retorted. "No." It was silent for a moment until they all were thrown back against their seats, going twenty times faster than before. "Will!"

"We are now free to fly around the world!" Will laughed.

"_Deviating from flight plan," _the automated voice spoke.

Sarah glared at the black ranger. "If we get out of this alive, I'm killing you!"

"This is such a bad idea," Ronny groaned. Before another word could be said, a sudden ice storm appeared in front of them. They ended up riding through it, making the ride bumpier.

"Where'd this storm come from?" Will demanded.

Ronny decided to see how the others were doing. "Hang on back there."

"Do we have a choice?" Dax retorted.

"Enough is enough Will," Ronny managed to reach across and press a button. They plummeted down onto the beach of their destination. Will smiled sheepishly as they all recomposed themselves. They all glared a bit angrily at him.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Will," Sarah muttered sarcastically from her spot on Hunter's back. Dax was dizzy and the others were having trouble walking normal. They stood on the beach, looking around and taking in the scenery.

But Will ignored her and spoke into his tracker. "Spencer, send the zords."

"Next time you want to take a detour," Dax advised. "You might want to tell the rest of us." He fell over, still dizzy from the flight.

The zords were on their way.

* * *

"Hey, we must be getting close," Hunter observed as he, Rose, Will, and Sarah were all in Rose's Subdriver. The black, pink, and crimson rangers were all going to go into the cave. It was just going to be Sarah and Will, but Hunter wasn't going to leave Sarah alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust Will, but he didn't trust what could be out there. Rose was driving.

"There it is," Will pointed it out. "Good job, Rose. I'll take it from here." He reached for the steering wheel.

"No way," she smacked his hand away. "Nobody drives my zord but me."

"Okay," Will backed up a bit. "Have it your way."

"I'll engage the hydro claws," Rose stated. She started them up.

_"See?" _Ronny called over the zord communication links. _"Rose knows."_

"Rose knows books," Will rolled his eyes at the yellow ranger's comment. "I know adventure."

Sarah looked to her fiancé. "Isn't it usually the red ranger who has teamwork issues?" Hunter shrugged.

"Look at the size of that thing," he looked out the front window of the zord and saw the city.

_"Be careful guys," _Mack warned. _"Those ruins are over ten thousand years old."_

_"You don't want to upset Neptune, the god of the sea," _Dax added.

_"Or anyone else for that matter," _Ronny spoke to Will.

"Please," he scoffed. "I don't believe in myths."

"Right," Sarah huffed. "Sure you don't. I bet before you became one, you thought power rangers were myths. Newsflash, we're living a myth!"

"She's right dude," Hunter admitted. "Monsters and aliens aren't something you see everyday."

Mack decided to but in. _"Remember guys. You're looking for the Great Temple. The jewel should be inside."_ Rose drove closer to the entrance. Using the hydro claws, she moved a few rocks out of the way, allowing access._ "Will, take Hunter with you. Just in case something goes wrong."_

"Be careful guys," Sarah advised as she watched the two boys swim out and into the cave.

"Mack," Rose spoke. "I'm a little worried about Will."

_"He'll be fine," _the red ranger assured. _"He's just not used to working alone."_

* * *

"Never will I do that again," Hunter breathed as the two boys surfaced in the cave. They had to swim underwater and it wasn't pleasant. Well, at least it wasn't in Hunter's opinion. The two swam over to the ledge and climbed up. They set the packs down.

"Activating head lamp," Will called. Both pressed the buttons on the side of their helmets and lit up the cave. They walked forward a bit. "Look at this."

"It looks like…" Hunter was cut off when they both heard screeching. They turned and their head lamps shined down on a swarm of bats. The bats flew down and by them, both screaming at the sudden assault. Hunter's hand hit a spot on the wall Will found, and it fell down, revealing a secret room. He ended up banging his head. "Ow." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"Looks like we found the temple," Will stated as they walked around the golden lit room.

Hunter spotted the object in the center. "Check that out. Probably something important." Getting an idea, he used some of his thunder powers to zap the rock on top. Once that blew up, Will joined him on the platform. "There's something inside."

"It looks like a puzzle," Will observed. Hunter ran his scanner over it.

"No jewel or nothing jewel like around it," he sighed. "We should ask Rose how to solve it."

"Come on," Will scoffed. "I crack safes. I can solve a puzzle without consulting the brainiac."

"Dude," Hunter looked at him as he started solving the puzzle. "Never insult a female ranger to their face, or at all. The end result is not pretty." Once the puzzle was complete, it began to glow. The place began to shake and the giant mechanical hands on the sides started moving. "You triggered something!" Water broke through as the hands lifted them up.

* * *

"Oh no," Sarah gasped, seeing the temple shaking.

_"I think they're in trouble,"_ Mack called.

_"The whole place is rising up,"_ Dax noted.

* * *

Rose and Sarah were shaking around in the zord, feeling the impact of the shaking worse than the boys. "Get us out of here!" The island rose up as Dax flew in with his zord and picked up the Subdriver. Mack drove on the pathway to the island to see if he could rescue the boys. All Ronny could do was sit and wait. After a few minutes, Mack drove back out, dumping the zord's contents on the beach. Everyone ran down to check up on the two boys.

"There they are," Ronny pointed as the four reached the pile.

"Hunter, Will," Mack shouted down He hopped off his zord and joined the others. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Will huffed as they climbed out. Sarah helped her fiancé down and hugged him tightly, afraid to let him go.

"Oh really?" Dax snorted. "If that's control, I'd hate to see trouble."

"Oh Dax," Will sighed. "I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time."

Sarah decided to pipe up. "If anyone has been doing this shit for a long time it's me and Hunter. Ranger adventures have nothing to relate to with your job. Yeah, nothing goes as expected and you have to be ready to improvise, but every time is different. So this task could easily apply to you, but that doesn't mean each one will." Then she paused.

"I think you're confusing yourself," Hunter whispered to her. She could feel the odd looks of confusion she was getting from the others.

"So, what about the jewel?" Mack decided to change the subject.

"Well," Rose began. "I think it's safe to assume the temple is booby-trapped. We should go together." Will and Ronny looked at each other, as if there was some previous argument going on.

"Me first!" Will started off, Ronny right behind him.

"Not without me!" she followed.

Sarah frowned. "Well, don't they make a cute couple?"

* * *

The rangers followed Will and Ronny into the cave. They were a bit of ways behind, their voices echoed off the walls. It made it a bit easier for the others to follow them down the corridors. It wasn't the best built cave or tunnel, but it was getting them where they needed to go. When they reached the two, they kept going forward across the bridge to the other side as Ronny tried to help Will up.

"The bridge," Mack shouted. "It's crumbling!"

"Not if I can help it," Sarah muttered. She was surrounded by her element, and if she could turn some of the fire into a bridge, then they could safely make it across.

"The whole bridge is giving way!" Rose added. The black and yellow rangers jumped across so they were right behind the others.

"Run for it!" Dax ordered. They finally and barely reached the platform at the end. The bridge was completely gone.

"That was a bit too close," Ronny commented.

Hunter noticed the cocoon in the wall. "I don't know what the hell that is, but it's gotta be something."

"It's from Neptune," Rose realized. "Dax, scan it." Dax grabbed his tracker and scanned over the cocoon.

"Eighty six," he reported. "That's a high reading."

"Grab it," Mack instructed. Dax nodded and reached for it. The cocoon came to life and fled before he could touch it. It hovered over the lava below and created numerous copies that spread out and surrounded it.

"Oh god," Sarah groaned, knowing this would be difficult.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Will bit his lip. "All I have to do is…"

Mack interrupted him. "This is just like my book, 'The Baron's Betrayal.' I bet it's a chain reaction." He punched the one closest to him, ignoring Will's cries to stop. Like Mack said, a chain reaction started. The cocoons bumped into one another, exploding upon impact. "I knew it!"

"I don't believe it!" Will complained. "Mack, I was figuring out what to do."

"Sorry, Will," Mack rolled his eyes. "But you're not the only person on this team."

"Maybe I should be," he growled. He turned, accidentally knocking Ronny off the ledge. When he heard her shouting, he turned back around and dived after her, using his zip line to get them back on top. They landed on the ledge across the room, grabbing the cocoon along the way. Will took off with the cocoon.

"I'll talk to him," Mack decided. "Find another way across and meet us outside." Mack made for the other side as the other four exited through a hole in the wall.

* * *

"You can't save the universe all by yourself," Sarah spoke to Will as she found him trying to open the cocoon. He was banging it against a rock, thinking it had to be cracked open. Sarah had strayed from the others and came in search of Will. Apparently she reached him before Mack did.

"Watch me," he retorted. He smashed the cocoon on the rock again, causing it to slip out of his hands. It rolled off the ledge and he dove after it.

"Will!" Sarah shouted after him. Instead of diving after him, she used her ninja powers to create a wave of fire that grabbed him and the cocoon, safely keeping them from death. "Toss the cocoon so I can get you safely back!"

"No!" he denied, hugging the cocoon. "I can do it!" he was trying to move, but the waves were giving him struggle.

"Let me help you!" she pleaded. She couldn't catch the cocoon, but at least she could make sure it was safe. Will tossed the cocoon onto the ledge, and Sarah directed the wave towards the ledge. Once there, she pulled Will out and the wave vanished. Will was surprised to find that he was unharmed by the flames. Mack walked in at just that moment. "We're a team. Someday, we'll need to lean on you. Especially a certain someone." Will frowned at that part.

"We're only as strong as our weakest link," Mack added. "We need you." The two left Will and the cocoon to think.

* * *

"Flurious!" Dax shouted as he noticed the ice villain. Five of the rangers had made it back to the beach. Sarah had streaked to catch up to them, but they were all morphed anyway. An army of chillers stood behind the villain.

"Going somewhere?" he shouted. He sent a blast at them, causing Sarah to put up a fire shield that deflected it. Chillers began to attack the rangers and separate them. The pink ranger headed for Flurious himself, planning to use her fire powers against him and hopefully wound him. The others were trying their best against the chillers. Mack came in and joined the fight.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Andrew asked the group of chattering rangers as they walked in. Spencer was standing behind him as the rangers turned to reply. The battle had gone well, Will realizing that they were a team. Sarah and Hunter fought Flurious off during the megazord battle, since they had yet to get their own.

"Great," Rose gushed. "We found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon. Massive sensory readings."

"We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection," Andrew declared. "Will, any problems along the way?"

"I…"

"We had some problems," Mack answered for him. "But we sorted them out…as a team."

"Good," Andrew nodded. "Glad to hear it. Now, let's see what you found."

Will held out the cocoon to Rose. "Mind doing the honors?"

"That's what I'm here for," she smiled as she took it. "One powerful jewel coming up." She twisted the cocoon open, only to reveal an ancient scroll.

"That's not a jewel!" Dax pouted. "What a rip-off!"

"It's an ancient scroll," Sarah smiled in awe. She loved history, and being a ninja helped.

"The next piece of the puzzle," Hunter added.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's this chapter. Not much to say here, really. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. And when I get to the samurai story in this series, I've decided that since Mia's last name is Watanabe, that she will somehow be Cam's half sister, but she'll still have the brother that appears in the samurai season as well. I'm still working out how to set this up.


	5. Heart of Blue

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 5: Heart of Blue**

_A/N: Well, here's another new chapter. What'll happen now? I don't have anything special for this planned, but maybe something will come to mind. I can't wait until a few further chapters for some ideas I have for them, but oh well. Let's see how this chapter goes first. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing normally in the show._

* * *

"So, what do you think is inside the scroll?" Andrew asked as the rangers stood in the base, going over what the scroll was possibly saying. Rose, Sarah, and Hunter were all looking at it studiously, trying to figure it out in their heads. Will was with Spencer, the latter showing the black ranger some new weapon or other.

"Only one way to find out," Ronny stated. "Pop that puppy open!" the unraveled scroll landed on the table.

Will came in, Spencer following. "Whoo! Man, you guys have got to check out the Hovertech Cycle. Spencer's hooking me up."

"Yes, and you will be hooked up," Spencer agreed. "When it's good and ready."

"Anyone know what it is?" Andrew questioned, taking in ideas. The pink, purple, and crimson rangers were staring at the scroll, and appeared to be reading each other's thoughts.

"Helicopter," Ronny was first to respond.

"A helicopter?" Will raised an eyebrow, setting the four other rangers into an argument about what it is. Rose, Sarah, and Hunter shared a look, coming to a conclusion of what it was. Rose sighed before sticking her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistling. The others stopped and turned to the three. Then, Sarah folded the scroll in a certain way, Hunter helping her.

Both looked up when they were done. "Look familiar?"

"It's a sword!" Ronny gaped.

"It's Neptune's Sword," Andrew corrected. "That's about all I know about it. I'm gonna have to do more research." He looked to Rose, causing most of the others to do so. "Unless…"

"What makes you think I know any…" she began, looking around.

Before she could reply, Sarah jumped in, looking at the ink on the scroll. "The sword of Neptune belonged to the god of the sea. It's made up of three scrolls, not just this one." They all looked at her in shock, even Rose.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Sarah whined as Hunter drove them to Blue Bay. She had to see her sister for a dress fitting and to see if she would be the maid of honor. Of course, the two were going to have a lot of traveling to do within the month since they had to make sure everyone knew about their wedding. They did send out invites, but there were some who needed a personal one. "El's going to kill me!"

"It was your idea to hide it from them," the blonde driver pointed out. Eloise and Dustin lived in Blue Bay and helped Kelly run the Storm Chargers here while Shane and Katey ran the one in Briarwood and lived there. All the other ninjas still lived in Blue Bay. Hunter pulled into the shop's parking lot. "And besides, at least your parents already know."

"Telling them was the easy part," Sarah pouted. "Kay and El are going to _kill _me for keeping it from them." Both got out of the car and walked into the shop, Sarah carrying a bag that held the dress she wanted Eloise to wear. The shop wasn't all that busy, and the two immediately went to the back, where Dustin was working on a bike. Kelly was at the register. Eloise wasn't in sight.

"Hey man," Hunter greeted as the two entered.

Dustin turned and looked up. "Hey guys!" he smiled. "What's up?" He stood, wiping his hands off on a nearby towel.

"Where's your wife?" Sarah returned. "I need to talk to her about something."

"She's up in the loft," the former yellow replied. Sarah bolted off as Hunter began to help Dustin with the bike.

* * *

"Eloise," Sarah smiled as she walked into the loft. Eloise was at the stove, apparently making lunch for the three down below. She had no idea Sarah was coming, let alone what she was coming with. So when the brunette turned around, she saw Sarah standing there with a bag of clothes. "What's up sis?"

"Same old," the brunette sighed. "Business is still good, but what about you? Just finish another tour?"

"Yeah a few weeks ago," the pink ranger nodded. "Anyway, I came to drop off your dress."

"Dress?" Eloise frowned, walking over to the living room where Sarah set the garment down. "You didn't borrow any of my dresses."

"No," Sarah agreed. "But this…" she opened it up so her sister could see. "Is what you're going to wear on April thirtieth."

Eloise gaped at the dress' beauty before realization sunk in. "You're getting _married?" _she squealed.

Sarah smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Found the two missing scrolls?" Mack asked as he and Ronny slid down the poles and into the base. The others – aside from Dax – were gathered around the mainframe. They knew Sarah and Hunter were telling their friends about their upcoming wedding, and it didn't bother them.

"Not yet," Andrew replied. "I'm working on it."

"Anyone seen Dax?" Rose wondered. The blue ranger slid in, falling off the pole and landing on his butt. His startled yelp alerted everyone as they turned to him.

"You're supposed to use the pole," Ronny bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Dax got up and started walking towards them. "Sorry," he began. "I was thinking about someone and forgot to use the pole."

"Forgot?" Ronny raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. Any luck researching more info on the sword of Neptune?"

"No, I uh," the blue ranger stuttered. "Was I supposed to do research?"

"Are you all right Dax?" Mack looked questioningly at him. Dax began biting into a burger. "It seems like your mind's been preoccupied lately."

Will smirked. "It's love. I've seen it happen before. A woman's got him under a spell."

"No way," Dax denied. "I'm not under any spell." The now heart-shaped burger he held up said otherwise.

"Yeah," Ronny laughed, pointing to it. "We can see that."The others chuckled as he noticed and continued to eat it anyway.

Spencer walked in and over, Hunter and Sarah behind him. They had returned from their trip, and Sarah was very much alive – unlike she said she would be. "Sir, while returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this email."

"Is it about my Hovertech Cycle?" Will questioned eagerly.

"Whatever happened to patience is a virtue?" Sarah blinked.

"It appears those words are lost on your generation," Spencer agreed, causing the two ninjas to snicker a bit.

Andrew looked at the disk. "It seems the other two scrolls were in the International Museum of Antiquities."

"Were?" Rose asked.

"About two years ago," Andrew continued. "They were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe."

"The Gray Manx?" Will lit up. "Her heists are legendary! I've tried for years to recover artifacts she allegedly stole from museums. I've never been able to catch her with a thing."

"Maybe someone else can," Hunter suggested.

"But where would someone like her keep these scrolls?" Rose wondered.

Sarah spoke her thoughts. "Well, if she's a classy lady, she might keep her most prized possessions close to her."

"I believe she lives close by," Spencer helped.

"Let's go," Mack grinned. The team of seven made to leave when the mainframe beeped.

"Master Dax," the butler stopped him. The others rolled their eyes, knowing it was his lady friend.

* * *

"A couple of minutes?" Mack raised his eyebrow as Dax came running onto the scene. With Hunter inside the mansion, the others were waiting by the jeep and bikes and ATVs. The three girls were chatting away and giggling, about what the guys didn't know.

"We didn't think you were going to make it," Will smirked.

"I even thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along," Mack added. The three girls weren't paying any attention at all.

Dax pouted. "Hey come on guys! I thought you knew me better than that." He bit his lip. "I dropped her off around the corner. But I told her to stay there."

"Guys, focus," Will snapped at the girls. They all grinned sheepishly. "Hunter's not out yet."

"He'll be out soon enough," Sarah rolled her eyes. They all faced the mansion, standing watch and waiting for the ninja to return. None of them noticed him fall behind the group, backs facing him. He placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder, but before he could speak, she let out a started yelp and spun around, accidentally kicking him where it hurt the most. "Don't do that!" she breathed, knowing it was just him.

"How did you do?" Ronny wondered as the blonde slowly recovered. He held up the scrolls.

"Sword of Neptune," he coughed out. "Volumes two and three."

"Freeze!"

Everyone paused and turned to the two heavyset guards that were now in front of them.

Dax looked around. "There's five of us, and only two of them. We're power rangers. Let's do something!"

"Hand it over," the first guard stepped up to Hunter, noting he had the scrolls. "You took something that didn't belong to you." Reluctantly, Hunter handed the two over.

"You obviously don't know who we work for," Mack piped up.

"Evidently," the guard retorted. "You don't know who _we _work for."

A gray haired short old lady stepped up behind the guards. "They work for me."

"Lady Penelope," the two straightened up.

"Enough," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'll take the scrolls." The guard handed her the scrolls as she dismissed the two. Once the guards were out of sight and hearing range, Lady Penelope looked at the rangers. "Time to end your suffering." The rangers – or most of them, anyway – fell defensive. "Box and old lady, would we? Then let's do it."

Sarah smirked. "Take off the disguise, Spencer." Laughing, the butler removed the mask, shocking the other six who didn't know.

"Better get these back to the mansion for safe keeping," he handed the scrolls over to Will, who was glaring at the man.

"But Spencer…" Rose trailed off.

"The disguise," the butler smiled. "Mr. Hartford thought you might need a little help. Now, you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow you down."He turned away and started off, wobbling on the heels he wore.

Hunter turned to his fiancé. "How'd you know it was him?"

"Who do you think did the makeup?"

* * *

With the others currently locked in a zord fight, Sarah and Hunter had decided to work on their bikes. The first battle after they retrieved the other two scrolls hadn't gone too well, and they had to fight some part of it without Dax. He was busy with Mira. However, the others were locked in a megazord battle, and the crimson and pink rangers had yet to get zords. "Pass the wrench," Sarah asked.

Hunter slid the wrench across the floor. "Do you wonder why we don't have zords?"

"Sometimes," Sarah shrugged. "But hey, the break from using those things is nice. I mean, we get to live a little bit. It was fun, but a break is nice to."

"I know," Hunter agreed. "Any other wedding plans needed to be finalized?"

"El said she'd take care of the rest," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Something about wanting to help out more than just being the maid of honor."

"Sounds like her," Hunter chuckled. "Kay didn't wanna help?"

"I still haven't told her, remember?" Sarah sighed. "She would totally kill me for keeping this from her. Besides, we came back here before we went there." Hunter stood and walked over to her. He offered her a hand and helped her up.

"Ready to race?" he asked.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" she smirked.

Hunter looked at her. "Hey, I've been practicing!"

"We'll see," she taunted, hopping on her bike and strapping a helmet on. Hunter followed suit and the two raced out of the garage.

* * *

"I'm sorry for doubting you Dax," Will apologized to the blue ranger. It was the next day and first thing was to get the scrolls together. In the fight, Mira turned out to be Miratrix, another villain for them to face. She had thought she had stolen the first scroll, but Dax was clever enough to replace it with a fake one, and Spencer gave the real one to the rangers. Now, they were all in the game room trying to piece it together. "I guess we all are."

"Hey, if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open," Dax sighed. "I might never have figured her out."

"What gave her away?" Ronny question.

Dax thought for a moment. "Well, for one, the only time I saw that monster was when she was around."

"That's not much to go on," Rose frowned.

"But then," Dax continued. "She let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels. I never told her." Everyone nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry guys. I never meant to get sidetracked like that."

"I can't blame you," Will shrugged. "She was hot. Evil, but hot." The three girls rolled their eyes.

"Thanks," Dax grinned.

"Alright if this is all done," Hunter interrupted. "Let's check out the sword."The three scrolls were placed on the table, lined up on end to end. The three transformed into their sword right before their eyes.

Sarah pouted upon noticing something odd. "The jewel's gone. Now what?" The sword – now in Rose's hands – began glowing. It flew out of her hands and into the map on the wall behind them. They all walked over, and Will was the first to speak.

"Anybody ever been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?"

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry about not putting in the battles. I will put in the fights in some chapters, but I just didn't feel like doing it for this one. Anyway, because of something I have planned, Hunter and Sarah won't be married until the end of April.


	6. Weather or Not

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 6: Weather or Not**

_A/N: Yet another new chapter coming. I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter as far as original stuff. I know what happens in the episode, but I have no idea how I'm going to apply Sarah and Hunter into it or what not. Anyway, what'll happen in general? _

_Maybe something will come to mind for this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in any shows that is normally in them._

* * *

"Whoo!" Will cheered as he plopped down on the couch next to Ronny. Rose was sitting in a chair across from them, reading a book. They were starting a new mission today after a week of preparing for it. Things have been going great with the team, and the week had been rather peaceful. "St. Lucia. Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean island paradise."

"Yeah," Ronny smiled. "The beach is a little slow for me…unless I'm flying through the sand in a dune buggy."

"I don't think we'll be seeing many dune buggies where we're going," Rose piped up. "'The southern part of the island is dense jungle and forest,'" she read from the book she held.

"This is so amazing," Mack stated as he entered the room with a red duffel bag in hand. He dropped the bag on top of the pile with the others. "Traveling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity." He sat on the other sofa. "Oh is this high adventure or what?"

"Wouldn't be so sure about high adventure," Hunter chuckled, entering. Sarah wasn't with him. "Adventure would be getting stuck in a bucket of popcorn or turned into a stamp." Everyone looked at him questioningly.

Rose spoke up. "Turned into a stamp?"

"Stuck in a popcorn bucket?" Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"What?" the other blonde scoffed. "You didn't think that this was mine and Sarah's first time as rangers, did you? How do you think we have the other powers we do?"

Before anyone could say another word, Dax ran in and flipped onto the pile of duffel bags, clutching a small blue pouch. "Not so fast. I read that St. Lucia is haunted."

"That's just folklore, Dax," Rose admonished.

"Yeah, and the abyss of evil doesn't exist," Sarah popped up behind the couch in between Hunter and Mack. The two boys jumped as they turned around to see her there. The pink ranger turned to her fiancé. "Can I borrow your car?"

"What for?" the blonde began digging his keys out of his back pocket.

Sarah sighed. "It's mom and dad's anniversary, and it's my turn to babysit the twins. No one else is around to do it. I have to go pick them up and my car broke down a few days ago, remember?"

"Well here," he handed her the keys and kissed her. Sarah took off and left.

Mack turned back to the blue ranger. "Are those marbles?"

"Not just any marbles," Dax corrected. "They're my lucky marbles."

"Ah don't worry Dax," Mack rolled his eyes. "We're power rangers. We're unbeatable."

* * *

"Car seats are set," Sarah nodded as she buckled her youngest siblings into the back seat of Hunter's car. "And I got their bags. Anything else?"

"Nope," Tommy shook his head. "Just remember to drop them off at my parent's house after five."

"Why couldn't they go to grandma and grandpa's all day?" the brunette wondered. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her siblings, but she didn't need them to get caught up in the line of duty. None of her family knew she was back in business.

Kim smiled as she came outside and dropped her luggage in their car. "Because we're not sending them to my parents in France and your father's parents are out of town for the day. Now, we better get going if we have to catch our flight."

"Wouldn't want to miss that," Sarah agreed, hugging her parents. She got into Hunter's car and drove off, Amelia and Alex in tow.

* * *

"Remember," Andrew lectured the rangers as they stood in a line. Sarah hadn't gotten back yet from picking up her siblings. Hunter was with the rangers as they got ready to depart. "There's no telling who you might run into on this island." The alarms blared. "Looks like your trip's gonna have to wait. Moltor has other plans."

"Let's ranger up," Mack ordered.

Andrew called to them. "And he's in Australia." The rangers set their duffel bags down and grabbed their morphers. This was one battle they'd have to fight without Sarah.

* * *

Sarah brought the meal back to her siblings. Both had started complaining they were hungry about an hour into the four hour ride from Reefside to San Angeles, so Sarah had to stop at the closest fast food restaurant. She knew it wasn't exactly the healthiest, but she couldn't let the two year olds miss lunch. She had heard her tracker go off, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. "Here you go," she set their meals on the table.

"Toys!" Amelia dug into her happy meal box, searching for the toy that came with it.

"Eat first," Sarah ordered. They would have plenty of time to play with their toys afterward. Alex and Amelia proceeded to eat their food, playing with their toys as they did so.

* * *

"I'll save the driver!" Mack shouted as six of the seven rangers ran forward. They had just arrived on the battle scene and saw Moltor along with lava lizards attacking an innocent man. "You guys go after Moltor!" Five of the rangers charged at the hot headed villain. Mack went to beat up the lizards that were holding down the driver.

Hunter, Dax, and Will charged at Moltor. He swung at them, causing the three to back flip in sync away from him. Rose and Ronny gave it a try. They cart wheeled by him, falling in line with the three boys. Moltor reached out his hand and fired at the five. The three boys ducked and rolled before jumping to attack, the girls close behind.

"Come on!" he challenged, drawing his sword. Hunter – having a bit more general knowledge on this stuff than the others – drew his drive staff as the others were flung back by Moltor. He was about to be flung back as well if it wasn't for his staff deflecting Moltor's sword. Meanwhile, Mack was using his sword to fight off the lava lizards and protect the man. The driver ended up rolling off the cliff as Mack got held back by the lizards.

Will jumped over them and dodged after the man. "I'll get him!" He called for his Hovertech Cycle, using it to catch the man before he fell to his death. Will landed safely back on the ground, and the guy got off. "You all right?"

Moltor managed to knock three of the four rangers he was currently fighting down, and Hunter attacked him from behind. The lava lizards stole what they came for and Mack was trying to get it back. Before he could, Moltor managed to blast him back, and Hunter got caught in the crossfire. Both boys landed not too far from each other, Hunter taking a harder fall than the red ranger.

"Nice try power rangers," Moltor snarled. "Lizards, you know what to do with the machine."

"Oh man," Mack groaned as the group of villains disappeared.

* * *

"That was brutal," Dax commented as the six entered the base. Sarah was there, having just made it back from picking up her siblings. Alex and Amelia were upstairs in her and Hunter's room, sleeping soundly. Sarah – having seen the injuries some of them got – went to grab the first aid kit.

"I feel like all four of my tires are blown out," Ronny huffed. The group of rangers placed themselves so they were either leaning against something or sitting on something in the base. Sarah and Hunter sat by the poles near Ronny, the pink ranger opening the first aid kit as her fiancé removed his shirt so she could patch him up.

"I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250s," he coughed.

Sarah frowned. "Were you and Blake spying on us when we were on that island?"

"No, why?" he turned to her.

"Because Dustin said the exact same thing," she shrugged. She pulled out the bandages and began to wrap them around his shoulder. Everyone was slumped up against something. Andrew noticed his son looking more down than the rest of them. And apparently, Rose noticed it as well from her seat beside Ronny.

"You okay Mack?" she asked.

"No I'm not okay," he shook his head. "I blew it. If it wasn't for Will…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Will interrupted. "That's why there's five of us."

Dax decided to change the subject a bit. "What did Moltor want with that guy?"

"He didn't want the guy," Rose realized. "He wanted a subatomic energy generator.

"That's exactly right Rose," Andrew nodded. He looked around the room at the rangers. "But why?" Spencer chose to walk in at that moment.

"Sir," he spoke. He was soaking wet – drenched from head to toe. He was dressed for a day in the garden, but was covered in mud. The butler held one of his plants in his hands, showing the damage the weather was doing. "This weather is relentless. First the sun cooked my daisies. Then, this sudden downpour washed away my favorite melons. Something is terribly wrong."

Andrew turned around and typed away at the mainframe. He pulled up a news clip where the anchorwoman was speaking. _"Stifling heat and massive rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out roads and knocked out power around the globe. The national guard has been called in to regulate the chaos."_

"Whatever he's doing," Andrew sighed. "It's connected to this inclement weather. I'm putting the jewel quest on hold."

"What?" Will went wide eyed with shock.

Andrew ignored him. "I have a couple new zords to help you battle. Mack, one's got your name on it."

"No," Mack denied. "Maybe you should give it to someone else, like Hunter or Sarah."

"That's who the other zord is going to," Andrew shook his head. Sarah and Hunter perked up a bit at finally getting a zord. "Look, I know you had some trouble out there, but it's times like these that define a hero."

* * *

"They're only here until five," Sarah explained as she and Hunter sat in their room, keeping an eye on the twins. Fizzy was keeping them entertained, allowing them to chase her around the room. Mack was testing out the new Drill Driver with Andrew while everyone else got to do whatever. "Then I gotta take them to Angel Grove and drop them off at my grandparents for the week."

"That's not too bad," Hunter wrapped his good arm around her. "So all the invites have been sent out?"

"Sent them out last week," the brunette nodded. "Most already said they could make it."

"That's good," Hunter kissed her. The twins were still chasing Fizzy, the cat bouncing all over the room.

* * *

The group of six rangers sprung onto the scene. Sarah refused to let Hunter leave and fight with his shoulder injury, and one of them had to watch the twins. Hunter let her fight this battle because she had to miss out on the one earlier, so this was his way of making it up to her. Mack and Rose took on one pack of lava lizards, Dax and Sarah handling another, and Ronny and Will taking on a third group. Sarah couldn't use her fire powers to help since they had no effect on the lizards.

She and Dax each aimed for low blows on the lizards. They ducked and dodged the swords that came their way. They rolled on the ground, kicking their legs up to knock the lizards away. Ronny and Will used each other to flip the other over and knock down lizards. They kicked and threw lizards around. Mack and Rose were fighting against their own group of lizards. Both were swinging, knocking down a bunch. The two ended up calling on their drive defenders to shoot them down.

"What are you doing to the weather?" Mack demanded as he gripped onto a lizard.

"I'll never tell you!" it growled. The sky darkened, and the rangers all ducked and rolled out of the way of the lightning that crashed down. It hit the lava lizards, disintegrating them.

"What was that?" Sarah asked. A cold gust of wind blew them back.

"The weather man said sunny and warm," Dax pouted. "What does he know?"

"Funny Dax," Ronny rolled her eyes. They all gasped and stood as Moltor stomped into view.

He smirked. "My weather machine has made me powerful."

"And a little nuts," Will added.

"After I destroy you," Moltor went on. "My brother will respect me. Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limits and destroy the living world?"

"You can't do that!" Ronny shouted.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "You'll drown the entire planet."

"That's right, purple ranger," Moltor grinned. He turned to his lizards. "Engage the machine." Drawing their swords, the six rangers charged Moltor. Sarah was faring much better than the others against him. They were all clashing swords, but Moltor paused and turned to the lizards. "What's wrong with you cold-blooded dimwits?" He threw Mack down. The machine sparked.

"This doesn't look good," Mack coughed as the rangers regrouped. The top of the machine came off, and it spun around in the air furiously, creating a snowstorm.

Dax was first to speak. "The machine's doing it on its own!"

"We have to stop it," Sarah stated. Unlike the others – where it was getting cold – she had her fire powers to keep her warm. But the more she used those, the more energy was drained from her.

"What have you done?" Mack yelled. "You lost control of your own evil device!" The device flew away, and Moltor chased after it. They made to move, but Mack stopped them. "Wait – let's get some extra power. Spencer, send the zords!" Sarah – since Andrew had said that the zord she and Hunter were getting had to be controlled by both of them – had to sit this part out. They would hopefully get to use their zord in the next mission.

But before she could get far away from the scene – even with ninja streaking – she passed out from the use of her powers, getting trapped in the avalanche that came.

* * *

"What happened?" Rose called over the zord's communication link. Unlike Mack, they hadn't had enough time to eject.

"It's the curse of St. Lucia," Dax groaned.

"Oh well," Ronny sighed. "At least we survived."

"Let's get out of here!" Will stated. They all tried moving their zords only to find they were stuck.

"Ugh!" Ronny growled. "It's not working!"

"Looks like the beach is going to have to wait," Dax huffed.

Rose noticed something pink lying in the snow. "Uh guys, _we _may have survived, but I'm not so sure about Sarah." That's when they noticed the brunette in the snow.

* * *

"Anything on the emergency channel?" Andrew asked. It was five, and since Sarah wasn't back from battle, Hunter had to leave to take the twins to their grandparent's house. Andrew and Spencer had seen the whole thing on the main frame – from Sarah passing out, everyone getting stuck in the avalanche, and Mack escaping.

"Nothing sir," the butler replied. "Just static."

"Keep trying," Andrew sighed. "I'm searching with the infrared satellites." A dejected looking Mack walked into the room at that moment. "Mack!"

"I told you not to send me out there!" he yelled. "Look what happened! I lost the team!"

"It's not over yet," Andrew tried to soothe. "The Drill Driver can dig them out."

"I can't drive that thing," Mack shook his head. "I'm not cut out for being a hero." He removed his tracker from his shoulder. _"You _do it." He handed his tracker to his father. "I quit."

Before anything could be done about it, the alarms went off. "I think we got them sir," Spencer called. "Yes. Only on video. No audio communication." On the screen, it showed four demorphed rangers. Dax was squeezing his bag of lucky marbles. Rose was reading a book. Will was listening to music. Ronny was fooling around with a deck of cards. And from behind her, the boys could see Sarah waking and sitting up, looking around curiously.

"They're not scared," Mack observed. "W-why aren't they scared?"

"Because they know that you're going to save them," Andrew stated. "They believe in you. So do we."

"I never doubted you for a second, red ranger," Spencer agreed.

Mack looked back at the screen. "They really believe in me."

* * *

"What happened?" Sarah groaned as she came to, finding herself inside the cockpit of Ronny's zord. The blonde turned and smiled, seeing her friend awake. After discovering her in the snow, Ronny hopped out of her zord and picked her up, bringing her inside to keep her safe.

"You passed out for a while," Ronny chuckled, helping Sarah to her feet. "We thought you were dead."

"I must've used too much of my powers," the brunette shook her head. Seeing Ronny's questioning look, she explained. "If I use too much of my fire powers too quickly, I pass out."

"Well that clears things up a bit then."

* * *

"Are we going to get this jewel or what?"Mack asked the next day as the team walked into the game room. They piled up the duffel bags on the floor. Everything was back to normal…or well, as normal as it could be for a ranger. The battle yesterday had gone smoothly, once Mack had rescued the others.

"My father always said 'it's not whether you fall down,'" Dax began. He fell off the couch, falling behind it to demonstrate. He popped up behind it, showing he was all right. "'It's whether you get back up.'"

Sarah chuckled. "At least he's not mumbling about curses."

"Yeah," Hunter rolled his eyes. "'Cause curses are as real as a fountain of youth."

"I thought we were never going to mention that again?" Sarah glared at him.

"Fountain of youth?" Will raised an eyebrow, looking over at the couple.

"They exist," Sarah cringed. "They're not fun to fall into, though. I had to spend about a week as a helpless baby because of it."

"See?" Dax pointed out. "Curses are real!"

"Um, no," Sarah bit her lip. "That's not so much a curse as it was misfortune. But curses – such as Tutenhawken's curse – do exist."

Rose lit up. "I heard of that. Some kid posted online that he decoded it, and ended up having a streak of bad luck." Hunter and Sarah shared a knowing look, knowing very well that Ethan was the one who undoubtedly posted it on some website.

"So," the blonde spoke. "We going to get the jewel or just sit around all day?"

* * *

A/N: Well, here's this chapter. Next one isn't going to be Pirate in Pink, but rather Pirate in Purple because it's Rose who gets turned into a pirate and in this fic, she's the purple ranger, not the pink.


	7. Pirate in Purple

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 7: Pirate in Purple**

_A/N: Well, here's another chapter. It's Pirate in Purple because in this fic, Rose is the purple ranger and she gets turned into a pirate, so it makes more sense. If I kept it Pirate in Pink, it would be Sarah who would be turned into a pirate, but I have a bunch of drama planned ahead for her. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

"St. Lucia," Rose began as the seven rangers walked along the beaches of St. Lucia. They were finally looking for the first jewel, hoping it was here like planned. "I read a lot about this island." It was now April and spring was in the air. Hunter and Sarah were busy finalizing wedding plans, but they were taking a break today so they could help out with this.

"Hey Mack," Ronny called to the red ranger. "Get out that map. It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for."

"My dad traded in some expensive artifacts for this," the boy stated. He pulled out the paper. "Hope it leads to something good."

"Guys," Dax bounced on the balls of his feet. "It's so obvious. We got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean. We've got to be looking for …"

"Pirate treasure!" Mack caught on.

Sarah woke up from her spot on Hunter's back. "What's this about treasure?"

She had a rough night the previous night, considering it was her birthday. Her sisters – whom she met up with at the Storm Chargers in Briarwood – along with the females of all her past ranger teams including her current one had taken her, Katey, and Eloise out to celebrate their twenty first birthday, which ended up doubling as Sarah's bachelorette party. As a result (since the triplets were now old enough to drink), quite a few of the girls got drunk. The only one who hadn't was Leanne because she was the designated driver.

Rose and Ronny had to laugh at her state. They were there as well, and neither of them were old enough to legally drink yet, but that didn't stop them from trying. They didn't get drunk. They were gonna wait until their birthdays later on in the year.

"You know," Hunter looked up at her. "We could've stayed back." Sarah just glared at him, clearly saying why she wasn't going to stay back.

"Now," she began. "What's this about pirate treasure?"

"All the relics from that era have been discovered," Rose deadpanned the other's excitement.

Sarah decided to correct her. "There's always some sort of buried treasure somewhere."

"Yeah not everything has been found," Mack agreed. "Some of those pirates were really clever."

"Not clever enough to bathe from what I read," Rose wrinkled her face in disgust. "Don't get your hopes up. That map could lead us to a big fat dead end."

* * *

"Hold up guys," Will called as his tracker began beeping. They were on a different part of the beach now, following the map. The stopped and turned to him. "I'm getting a reading." He ran forward, passing them. When he reached a mound of sand, he knelt down. Will began brushing the sand away, revealing an old black cannon. "It's an old cannon." He uncovered it some more.

"'The Black Scabbard?'" Hunter read the name of it, confused.

Mack grinned excitedly. "I was right. This is a pirate ship. I read about this in 'Brownbeard the Pirate's High-Sea Adventures.'"

"I know a lot about Brownbeard too," Rose piped up. "But I read it in a history book. Like most pirates, he was an outlaw, and he spent his life stealing and looting. He was nothing but a crook."

"Yeah, but he was a jolly crook," Mack defended. "See, Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary eye of the sea jewel, but he died before he could find it. Some say that his ghost searches for it till this very day."

"Ooh," Dax said eerily. "Ghost pirates. Now that would make a great movie."

"Ghosts?" Sarah blinked. She was still on Hunter's back, not feeling quite up to walking just yet.

"What's wrong with ghosts?" Ronny looked to the girl who has been like a sister to them all...well, aside from Hunter, obviously. "Scared of them?"

"Deathly afraid," Sarah cringed a bit. And she wasn't just referring to actual ghosts.

Hunter looked at her. "You weren't scared when my parents appeared in the Cavern of Spirits."

"That was different," the pink ranger pointed out. "I knew your parents and they weren't the type of people to hurt – and in this case haunt -anyone. And there's more than one type of ghosts." Hunter nodded in understanding, and the other five were once again confused. They just figured it had to do with their past as rangers.

"Getting back on topic," Ronny shook her head. "Who wants to bet that the Eye of the Sea is the first jewel of the Corona?"

* * *

As they walked along, the team went through the forest. They only stopped when they reached an old wooden bridge. It seemed rickety and unsafe. Hunter, knowing that the bridge would not be able to handle the weight of him carrying Sarah, set his fiancé down on the ground, but held onto her to help her keep balance. "Looks like we have to cross this gorge," Will sighed.

"No sweat," Dax grinned. "I've done this kind of thing a bunch of times." He grabbed hold of the ropes and started bouncing. "It's actually kind of fun." He turned to the others. "Who's going first?"

Sharing a look, Sarah and Hunter volunteered. "We'll go." They stepped up to the bridge, still leaning against each other. Then, as one, they ninja streaked across it, making it safely to the other side. They turned around and faced the others, who now had to make it across. Sarah sat on a rock as Hunter stood by her.

"That's cheating!" Ronny shouted across to them.

"Not our fault we can ninja streak!" Sarah retorted.

"I guess I'll go," Mack sighed. He stepped onto the bridge, starting out slowly. The others began following him one by one.

"See?" Dax spoke. "Pretty easy."

Ronny looked down. "This is really high." Sarah, seeing the bridge wobbling and the rope snap, acted quickly and set up a bridge of fire beneath them. The fire wouldn't hurt them as normal fire would. As the wooden bridge fell apart and went through the fire shield, the rangers landed on the fire bridge, safe and sound.

"Just climb up!" she called down to them. Steps formed to the top of the ledge. Again, starting with Mack, the rangers one by one made their way up and to the ledge.

"Thanks," Mack thanked as soon as they were all up.

"That bridge was secure when we started over it," Dax pointed. "Somebody or something must've snapped the rope."

"Stop with the haunted-island stuff Dax," Rose pleaded.

"This island is haunted," Hunter stated.

* * *

"Who wants to be the first one in the creepy cave?" Ronny offered. They were once again on the beach after making it through the forest. They were following the map, and this was where it led them. No treasure had been found yet. "Hands?"

Rose sighed. "Come on." She stepped forward and walked in. Everyone else slowly followed her. As they went deeper and entered a large room in the cave, they heard maniacal laughing. Sarah edged closer to her fiancé, who put an arm around her protectively.

"Uh," Dax began shakily. "I don't know about you guys, but uh, my timbers are actually shivering."

"_Shivering…"_

"They say Brownbeard haunts this island," Mack recalled after the voice disappeared. "Tries to scare away anyone else looking for the eye."

"Remind me to take away your library card," Rose sighed. "I told you there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yes there is," the two ninjas corrected her. After all, they've seen ghosts before. As they all stood in a circle looking over a map, a voice startled them.

"Ahoy!" the seven jumped back, Sarah edging closer to Hunter who still had an arm wrapped around her. They saw a filthy looking pirate with gruesome facial hair and clothing facing them. "Ye be looking at the most fearsome ghost of them all. 'Tis I, Brownbeard the Pirate!"

"I can't believe it," Mack awed after a moment. "I've read every story ever written about you. You're a legend!"

Brownbeard laughed. "You make an old sea dog blush. 'Tis true pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, if you'd be so kind, get off me island."

"What?" Dax demanded. "We just got here! We need to find the eye of the sea." Ronny elbowed him none too gently.

"Aha!" Brownbeard declared. "So ye are lookin' for the eye. Well, you'll never get it. It's going to be mine, you hear? All mine!"

"Listen," Rose interrupted him, as he was too close to Dax. "We need that jewel for something very important. So just stay out of our way."

Brownbeard looked between the two rangers. "And who is this, saucy, young beauty?" he turned to Rose.

"The name's Rose," she stated. "And you're not fooling me with your phony pirate charm. I know you're nothing but a common thief."

"A rose by any other name," he began. "Would smell as sweet." She yanked her hand away as he tried to kiss it.

"See what I mean?" she looked around. "He even steals from Shakespeare."

"Well I tell ye one thing, girlie," he stood straight up. He walked around the room. "You will never find the eye of the sea."

"Oh yes we will," Dax started again. "We've got a map." This time, Ronny and Sarah elbowed him hard in the ribs. "I'll just be quiet now." Mack quickly shoved the map away.

"So ye do," Brownbeard spotted it. "What say we look for the eye together? I bet me lucky pearl we can find it."

Will was first to speak up. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea. He does know the island."

"Yeah he knew enough to cut those ropes on the footbridge, I bet," Rose concluded.

"Ah, what can I say?" he chuckled. "I'm a scoundrel. But I don't want to keep the jewel. I just want to hold it in my hand once so that my old spirit…finally rests."

"You guys can do what you want," Rose was first to speak this time. "But count me out."

"Same here," Sarah piped up. She wasn't going anywhere near this creepy pirate. She and Rose walked out of the cave, Hunter following. He wasn't going to leave his fiancé alone on a strange island.

* * *

"So this place is ruled out for our honeymoon?" Hunter asked as he and Sarah walked along the beach. They told the others to call if they needed them, and so far they hadn't gotten that call. Sarah was freaked out by Brownbeard – one because he was just a creepy old ghost and two, she always hated pirates since she was little.

"Definitely," she nodded vigorously. Then she frowned. "With what we got going on now though, who says we'll have time for a honeymoon?"

"There's always after," Hunter shrugged. "Once the villains are gone."

"True," she agreed. "But who knows when that'll be?" They continued walking on the beach, taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful sight. Well, it was despite the fact that there was a pirate running loose and who knows what else. Hunter was about to say something, but Sarah's watch beeping interrupted them.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

She shook her head. "Other than the fact that I apparently have a therapy appointment right now, nothing."

"Maybe you can call and reschedule," Hunter suggested. "Does she even allow rescheduling?"

"Of course she does," the pink ranger laughed. "But there's no need." She grabbed Hunter's hand and with a push of a button on her old dino morpher and they left, disappearing in pink and crimson lights.

* * *

"What just happened?" Hunter blinked as the two landed inside Dr. Hackett's office. The doctor knew of their ranger past, and kept the secret for a good while. So, it wasn't a surprise when the doctor walked in to find the two there.

"Teleported," Sarah smirked. "I managed to install it into my old morpher for things like this."

Hunter shook his head as he tried to regain his posture.

* * *

"He fooled me again and I was just starting to trust him," Rose huffed as the team entered the game room. They had just won yet another zord battle, but the jewel was taken from them by Brownbeard. Once Hunter and Sarah had gone their own way, Rose had been possessed by Brownbeard and they all found the eye of the sea.

"We all thought we could trust Brownbeard," Mack stated as they sat around the table. "Don't blame yourself."

Hunter and Sarah teleported in at that moment. "What we'd miss?" the brunette asked as Hunter steadied himself.

"Where were you two?" Ronny demanded. "We couldn't find you on the island and we tried calling but nothing went through."

"Yeah," Sarah bit her lip. "Kinda had to leave for a therapy appointment and they have a policy of no phones or morphers on during sessions." Before anyone could question it, another new voice came in.

"Ahoy, me fine mateys." They all turned to see Brownbeard appear.

"Good heavens," Spencer gasped. "A buccaneer. Shall I prepare a tankard of lemonade?"

"That won't be necessary Spencer," Rose snapped. "He's not welcome here."

Brownbeard frowned. "I may be a scoundrel, but I'm not a rat." He dug something out of his pockets. "I believe this is what you're looking for." He placed the gem on the table. Sarah noticed something odd about it. "I never meant to cause harm."

"I believe that," Rose smiled as she held the jewel. "Thank you." As the others tried to fit it into the sword of Neptune, Sarah turned to Brownbeard.

"We're actually looking for your lucky pearl," she stated, just as the others realized the other one didn't fit.

"Well," Brownbeard scratched his beard. "If that's not the jewel you're looking for, then…"

"Keep it," Rose offered. "From one pirate to another."

"Pirate?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, confused.

Brownbeard took the jewel back. "Thank ye, missy. But I'll not be taking things unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange." He dug through his beard, coming across a pinkish pearl. "Me lucky pearl."

"Just what we need," Sarah smiled. She took it from him and placed it in the sword. The pink ranger didn't need the trackers to tell her this was a jewel. The sword glowed, indicating it was complete.

"That's it," Will grinned, picking up the sword as everyone stood. "The pearl is the first jewel of the Corona."

Spencer spoke up. "Well blow me down."

* * *

A/N: So not my best chapter. But it's done, and next up is At All Cost. A couple more until the drama starts. And of course, there's only one person in Sarah's life who can start drama for her.


	8. At All Cost

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 8: At All Cost**

_A/N: Okay, so there's something in this chapter that's going to become important when I get to "Follow the Ranger," which is when the drama begins. Anyway, Ronny's competitive streak comes out. What good will that do? What do you gotta keep an eye out for? Some old characters might make an appearance._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the original shows of each season._

* * *

"This is nothing!" Sarah laughed as she and Hunter were a bit ahead of the others. They were all running a few miles around the Hartford estate, getting in some exercise. The others were lagging behind. Hunter and Sarah were further ahead than them. After all, they were used to it from ninja training. "This is only a few miles, compared to the ten Sensei would make us run."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, rolling his eyes amused. "We got off easy, that's for sure."

Behind them, Spencer was driving in a golf cart, matching with the ranger's pace. "Keep up the pace," he encouraged them. "Only another mile to go."

"Want to," Will breathed. "Get out of the cart and jog along with us?"

"I do many things around the Hartford estate," the butler replied. "Jogging is not one of them." Mack turned so he was running backwards.

"I'm gonna pick up the pace coming in," he said. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Uh," Dax struggled as he lagged behind. "Uh…I – no."

"Do I look like I enjoy even going at this speed?" Rose raised an eyebrow. None of them were used to this kind of work.

Mack smiled. "Got it." He turned back around and took off, moving faster, but not as fast as Sarah and Hunter were. The two ninjas were just dots in the distance to the others right now.

"Are you guys just gonna let him go?" Ronny wondered, looking behind her. They all nodded. "Well, I'm not." The blonde sprinted to catch up to the red ranger. She caught up to him pretty quickly, and the two kept up the same pace. "Didn't want you to get lonely."

"Thanks," the boy grinned. He fell behind a bit, but quickly kept up the pace. "Sorry. I had to, uh, stop to tie my shoe. Besides, I thought you'd be further ahead. After all, you're the one with super speed."

Ronny chuckled. "I don't need that to beat you." The two took off faster, racing against one another. Eventually, Mack fell behind and tripped, falling onto the grass as Ronny continued forward.

* * *

"Shower's free," Sarah told Hunter as she came out of the bathroom that connected to their room. They had gotten back before the others and wanted to get cleaned up right away. The pink ranger showered first, having beaten her fiancé to it. She kissed Hunter as they walked by each other and he went into the bathroom.

"By the way," he called through the door. "There's some mail for you on the bed." Mail for the rangers had been sent to the Hartford Mansion, and Andrew gave the rangers their mail when they got any, which was hardly ever. Most of the time it was phone calls on their cell phones.

Sarah flopped down on the bed, grabbing the small package that rested on it. The brunette took the letter out and briefly read it. Then putting it aside, she opened the package to find what the letter said she would: her mystic morpher and a bracelet she let Vida borrow. Chip's letter had said that Udonna was giving her back the morpher because it was rightfully hers, and now that there wasn't a threat in Briarwood anymore, she could hold it in her possession.

Hunter walked out of the bathroom to see her sliding the bracelet onto her wrist. "What was in the package?"

"A bracelet I let V borrow and my old mystic morpher," she grinned, sitting up. "Remind me to call and thank them later."

"Did the others get back yet?" the blonde asked, running the towel through his hair.

"Ronny did," Sarah nodded. "Not sure about anyone else."

* * *

"Hey, what kept you guys?" Ronny asked as she spotted the others enter. Sarah and Hunter were all clean and fresh while the other four were sweating, having just gotten back from the run. Ronny was playing the racing video game yet again. "I'm on my second game already." She turned back to the game as Will tossed his towel onto her shoulder. She pinched it and dropped it to the floor. "Ew. You're all sweaty."

"Usually happens," Sarah chuckled. "Give them a break. They just got back."

* * *

As the afternoon approached, the rangers were found doing various activities. Rose, Will, Ronny, and Dax had all started up a board game. Mack was somewhere with his dad going over some new weapon or battle related thing. Spencer was preparing lunch, as far as they knew. And as for Hunter and Sarah…well, what do you expect from a couple in love? They were making out on the couches in the game room, Sarah's cat watching them curiously. The others – having grown used to this in the past month – paid no attention to them.

"Five," Dax read the dice. He picked up his game piece and began to move it. "One, two, three, four, five! A car! Yes, yes, yes! I win a convertible Amonnageeja! Uh, amonna…amonna…Amonnageeza."

"Ameranarmageny," Rose corrected. "If you can't pronounce it, how do you expect to drive it?"

Will snorted. "He can't drive it. It's plastic and an inch long," he stated, mimicking the size with his thumb and index finger.

"Yes," Dax grinned broadly. "And it's mine, all mine!"

"Quit the yakking," Ronny snapped, rolling the dice for her turn. "Let's roll the dice. It's my turn. Seven – one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Destiny card." She picked up a card. "'Take one possession from any player.'" She eyed the car Dax held. But before anyone could do anything, Fizzy jumped up on the table, scattering all the game pieces, thus ending the game.

And considering Ronny's competitive streak was out, this was a favor to them.

"Good," Will chuckled. "Games over."

Rose spotted Ronny eagerly counting the play money the game used. "Is winning that important to you?"

"Um, yeah," the blonde rolled her eyes. "Winning is what winners do. Where's your competitive spirit?"

"I usually check it at the door when I'm with my friends," the purple ranger retorted. Andrew came in at that moment, interrupting everyone's activities. Mack followed him, pushing a cart that held a big silver case.

"Game time's over," the elder man cut in. Everyone – including the two lovebirds on the couch – looked over to him, stopping what they were doing. "Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster, besides Mack?" Mack opened the case revealing said blaster as everyone gathered around.

"Wow," Will awed.

"Count me out," Rose sighed. "I've got a play date with Spencer testing zord motherboards." She bounced out of the room.

"Nap time," Will smiled. "Beauty rest." They all gave him odd looks. "What? Look at me. It works." He walked away, heading for his bedroom.

Dax shook his head. "Sorry. I'm taking some me time to get over the loss of my car," he spoke, handing the game piece to the yellow ranger. He left the room.

"Love to stay and test," Sarah bit her lip. "But we gotta practice for our race."

"Race?" Ronny blinked.

Sarah smirked. "Motocross. I'm so gonna kick Bradley's ass." The others looked at Hunter, a bit confused.

"She meant my brother," he clarified. "Blake Bradley, motocross rider for Factory Blue."

"I actually need you two to pick up something in Briarwood," Andrew stated, turning to the couple. "It's something we may need for this if it doesn't work out right. I purchased a dragon scale from a record store owner, and I'd feel better if it was transported here in our hands."

"No problem," Hunter agreed. The two left, leaving Ronny and Mack – who hadn't heard a word Andrew spoke – and their mentor.

* * *

"Rock Porium," Hunter sighed as he put the car in park. The two knew what to do here, having been told by Andrew. They were currently sitting outside the music shop in the car. The Storm Chargers that had opened up the previous year was still standing next to it. Both stores were open for business. Of course, what could you expect but growing businesses when both shops were run by public ID rangers?

According to her sisters, Sarah had discovered that the mystic force rangers were public identity. Their boss – Toby – had found out, and because of that, in the last battle when their powers were diminished, Toby had to help them. He brought every normal human citizen he could find as Phineas – a troblin – brought a crowd of magical creatures who lived in the woods. Both sides joined together, and everyone in the town of Briarwood knew who the mystic force rangers were, therefore they were public identity – at least to Briarwood.

The young couple hopped out of the car and walked towards the music shop. They saw it wasn't busy yet, given the fact it was still lunch hour. Xander, Maddie, Vida, and Chip were all working. Toby was probably in his office or out on a date. Sarah assumed the others were elsewhere. Of course, she knew that Katey was next door working with Shane, but she figured Nick and Leelee were at Rootcore or somewhere else. However, when they walked inside, they noticed Vida and Chip cackling about something, and Maddie at the counter looking annoyed. Xander was walking into the backroom.

"Hey Maddie," Sarah greeted. The former blue ranger looked up to find the brunette and Hunter there. "What's up with those two?" she pointed at the couple across the room.

"Chip found some TV show online and the two can't stop laughing about it," Maddie shook her head with a sigh. "So what brings you two here?"

"Oh," Sarah blinked. "We're picking up a dragon scale that a guy names Andrew Hartford ordered. He told us to pick it up here."

Maddie frowned. "Dragon scale? I didn't know we sold dragon scales."

"It's for ranger stuff," Sarah bit her lip. "We need one to help stabilize a new weapon."

"Fireheart is still at Rootcore if you wanna get the scale," Maddie shrugged. "After all, he loves you. You have a better chance of getting it than the rest of us."

"Thanks Maddie," Sarah grinned. "Oh, and tell Vida I say thanks for giving me my bracelet back." She and Hunter left the store, allowing the mystic rangers to get back to work. They passed Nick on their way out and stopped to say high to their fellow ninjas before heading to Rootcore.

* * *

"It was the weirdest thing," Mack stated as the other five rangers were in the base after their fight against Volkan, and it wasn't fun. They had seen lava lizards fighting each other off. Moltor had taken the winner and turned him into Volkan, which the rangers briefly fought against. But the team was wondering why the lizards fought each other. "When we arrived, the lava lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left."

"Sounds similar to some early tribal customs," Andrew stated. "Warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches or power."

"Thank goodness we've evolved from there," Ronny snorted. She received odd looks from everyone. "What?"

"I think I may have solved the drill blaster energy problem," Andrew spoke. The rangers gathered round. "First, I needed to find a dragon's scale."

"What?" Will scoffed.

Rose thought of something. "You know, in Gaelic writings, it is stated that a scale from a dragon holds enough energy to light the world."

"Exactly," Andrew smiled.

"Dragon's don't exist," Will shook his head, amused. "And neither do their scales."

"I beg to differ," Andrew retorted. "There were reports from not only news articles but from Sarah and Hunter who have seen one that a magical dragon outside the city of Briarwood. I purchased the scale from a record store owner who claims it's from a dragon called Fireheart. When the time comes, I'd like Mack to be the first to try it."

"Mack?" Ronny frowned. "I can do anything he can do. And chances are, I can do it better. I've proved myself over and over again. On the range, I have the highest scores."

"I know all of that Ronny, and –"

"It's alright dad," Mack cut his father off. "Ronny can go first."

* * *

"How much longer do we got?" Sarah wondered as Hunter drove them back to San Angeles. They had gone to Rootcore and Fireheart gave them a scale, so now they were transporting it back to the base. It was safer for the scale to be with them in case of an attack. This way, there would be someone who could defend it right away.

"Only about another hour," Hunter sighed, checking the car's clock. "I wish these cities were closer together."

"They're all connected though," Sarah pointed out. "I mean, the closest to San Angeles is Angel Grove, and everything else is practically around that. It just depends on the way we go and the size of the town."

"It's all one big loop," Hunter chuckled. Sarah laughed alongside him, living in the moment. However, the moment was rudely interrupted when Moltor suddenly stopped in front of the car. Hunter swerved to a stop, the tires screeching as he did so. "Dude, do you mind?"

"Get them Volkan!" the hot head ordered.

Sarah looked to her fiancé. "I'll handle him and call the others. You take care of that ugly."

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

With the two rangers now morphed, they attacked their opponents. Both were glad that the dragon scale was locked up safe in the trunk. Hunter charged at Volkan, keeping him away from the car. Sarah headed straight for Moltor. Their fire powers were not going to affect the other, so it was more hand to hand combat. The pink ranger pressed a button on her tracker.

"Guys, we could use a little help here," she spoke into it, hoping her friends would get the message.

* * *

"There's no sign of Moltor, Mr. Hartford," Dax reported as most of the rangers were down in the base. Sarah was patching up Hunter, who had been thrown into the rear of his car by Volkan just as the other arrived. Having spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals for the past five years, she picked up a thing or two about first aid. Hunter was grunting in pain as she bandaged him up.

"Dax," the mentor turned to the blue ranger. "Can you please call me Andrew? Every time you say 'Mr. Hartford,' I look for my father."

"Got it," he nodded. "You want us to think of you as someone young."

Everyone bit back grins or smirks as Andrew turned to Dax, glaring a bit. "Ow."

"No sign of him here either," Rose sighed. "The northern quadrant is clear."

"Keep looking," Andrew ordered. "He'll show."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Hunter asked as the two were heading out, doing some last minute errands for their wedding.

"I'm not letting you do anything but resting your shoulder," the brunette declared. "It got banged up pretty good in the battle earlier and I prefer you not to be in a cast on our wedding day."

"I'm not gonna end up in a cast," he rolled his eyes.

Sarah snickered a bit. "Yeah, and I'm not gonna end up freaking out about the wedding like every normal bride would at this rate."

"Funny," he huffed. "Be mean to the guy you're engaged to."

"Aw come on," she pouted. "You know I'm only kidding. Besides, I don't wanna marry anyone else."

"Good to know," he smiled.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm cutting it off here. Instead of having their wedding as a one shot on the side, I decided to make it in a couple of chapters, after "Both Sides Now." Not sure how the rest of the story will play out, although I do have some ideas for it.


	9. Both Sides Now

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 9: Both Sides Now**

_A/N: Well, we already had a chapter where Will had trouble, so instead of him having trouble in this one, it'll be Sarah. After all, she was formerly evil. So, will she really turn, or just trick them into thinking she turned? Can anyone but Rose figure it out?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not normally in the show._

* * *

"It's not just a bird," Rose stated as the team walked around a bustling marketplace in Turkey. She was leading the group, holding a book open that showed a picture of the bird they were looking for. "It's the hou-ou, the legendary Japanese king of birds that, according to legend, if you set it free, it will give you clues to find the Toru diamond, the world's most precious diamond."

The others followed her as Will made his way to the front, using his tracker to scan the area. The purple ranger continued her speech. "Also, according to legend, it bestows the beholder with great power."

"It's kind of funny, you know," Dax mused as they continued. "We come to Turkey to pick up a statue of a bird. Turkey – bird. Get it?"

"Do you stay up late thinking of stuff like that to say?" Hunter scoffed. He, Dax, and Mack created the middle of the group of rangers as they walked along. Ronny hung back with Sarah, avoiding the crowded street.

"No no no," Sarah sighed to the person on the other end of the phone. She was leery of big crowds like this – not to mention she was busy making sure her career as a singer and her wedding plans were being taken care of. After all, she was getting married in a few days time. "We agreed I get a week off to celebrate my wedding, including my wedding day."

Ronny rolled her eyes as Sarah finished the conversation and hung up. "Problems already?"

"Lindsay and Eddie want me to go in for a couple recording sessions on the week I have off," Sarah shrugged as they started through. The others were further ahead, but they didn't mind. "Something about needing a couple songs to release while I'm on my 'honeymoon.'"

"You're not having a real honeymoon?" the blonde racer frowned.

Sarah shook her head. "Evil doesn't take breaks for those sort of things, even holidays. My parents had to save Christmas a couple of times, once by going to the north pole." Ronny gave her and odd look as they finally caught up to the others.

"Playtime's over," Will spoke up. "The office is…this way." He faced an open doorway, tracker beeping rapidly. "Our source said they'd leave the door wide open." They walked toward it, only to find the door busted in instead of open.

"Something's not right," Rose picked up right away.

"Sure it's not a cultural thing?" Will wondered. The team of seven began walking through the debris, using flashlights as they went. "When they say, 'leave the door open,' maybe they mean blasted off its hinges."

As everyone continued, Sarah noticed something on the ground. She bent down and picked it up, examining it. "I don't think it's that at all. Someone's beat us to the hou-ou."

They all turned to see her holding a piece of Miratrix's dress.

* * *

"Sarah's still up in Andrew's office," Dax reported as he slid down the pole into the base. Everyone else was there, including Hunter. Andrew had asked to speak with Sarah privately about something regarding ranger duties. No one knew what it was about.

"Dad's probably giving her a new zord or something," Mack shrugged. "You know, for all the great work she's been doing."

"I've been doing great work," Dax frowned. "Why don't I get a new zord?"

Hunter shook his head and chuckled. "She can multitask. She's managing her singing career, planning the wedding, and her ranger duties." _Not to mention an ex who's probably still stalking her,_ he added to himself. Sarah hadn't told any of the others about her past with her ex-boyfriend.

"She's planning your wedding by herself?" Rose blinked. Weren't couples supposed to plan it together?

"I already know the plans," the crimson ranger responded. "She created them when she was nine and I was ten. It was her dream wedding, and I'm letting her have it."

Everyone looked at him a bit curiously. Then, Ronny asked, "So, you two knew each other…"

"Since she and her sisters were five and me and my brother were six," he nodded, confirming her thought. "Me and my brother had to move after our parents died, and that was freshman year for us in high school. We didn't reconnect until 2003."

Before anyone else could get a word in, Andrew walked in from the elevator. He looked a bit grim. "You've probably been speculating on why I called Sarah into my office."

"No. No, we were just…"

"I let Sarah go," the mentor spoke, interrupting everyone. They all – especially Hunter – were shocked.

"Sarah?" Ronny piped up, Hunter too shocked to do so. The ninja knew something had to be up. "Gone?"

"This was not an easy call to make," Andrew sighed. "But her actions left me no choice. Now, let this be a warning to you, team. I asked Sarah to leave me her tracker, but she didn't. That's a lot of power for someone so…unstable."

Hunter's suspicion of something being up grew.

* * *

"You need something that I have the power to get."

"Like I would enlist your help."

"Come on. I've been trained for things like this. And I have some experience and genetics behind me."

"…keep talking."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She had to make Miratrix believe her without revealing her true intentions. The pink ranger had found the villainess practicing with her blades in the woods. Sarah had known of Miratrix's intentions, having spied on her before to get information. Being a ninja helped her in that area. Now, she was confronting Miratrix, finally getting her to see where she was coming from.

"I've been evil before," she continued, using force to make her eyes flash brief enough for the villainess to catch it. "Nearly destroyed the ranger team back in 2004. I have more than enough power to take over the world singlehandedly if I wanted to, but I need some help getting there first. You and I team up, we could be unbeatable."

"Won't the other rangers, especially your fiancé, get jealous?" Miratrix raised an eyebrow.

"My fiancé," she began. "Loves me for who I am, no matter what I do. He'll try to stop me, just like I'll try to turn him. But you can't beat love. And the others? It doesn't matter. They fired me."

Miratrix still wasn't convinced. "Yet you still have your singing career."

"Who says I can't pretend?" Sarah smirked. She knew that just because someone was a villain didn't mean they weren't up to date on current events.

"What did you do anyway?" she wondered. "Forget to clean your zord?"

"Taking on too much at once," the brunette corrected. "I have so much going on that this is my only escape. But think about it. I have three – four – active morphers from which I can easily combine my powers to. Not to mention my genetically enhanced ones," she demonstrated her multiplying and sonic scream.

Miratrix became thoughtful.

* * *

"Sarah may have broken a rule or two," Ronny mused as they all sat around the lab, trying to think of why Andrew would fire her. "But she's not going to turn against us. It's just a tracker."

"With enough power to cause worldwide destruction," Dax mentioned.

Hunter sighed. "She has three other active morphers aside from her tracker, one which used to be encoded with evil. And she wouldn't turn willingly…but if she does turn, she's brutal. She's been evil before. It ain't pretty."

"Better keep looking," Rose suggested.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Miratrix asked as Sarah walked toward her. The pink ranger had just infiltrated a high security building to get what the villainess needed for her mission. Sarah held up the object.

"You mean this?"

"It is the only thermal bivalve reticulating laser in existence," Miratrix grinned, walking over to take it. "And now, it's mine."

She went to reach for it, but Sarah pulled it back. Then she handed it to her. Before another word could be said, the remaining six rangers rode in.

"There she is," Will pointed out as they all came to stand in front of the two. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "And see? She hasn't turned out bad."

"Yeah in fact," Dax grinned. "Look who she's captured!"

"Nice going Sar," Ronny smiled. "You got her."

Sarah laughed – evilly. Hunter recognized it as the others felt chills run down their spine. That had to be the most evil laugh they heard. "That's what you think," she smirked. Something about her caught Hunter's attention, raising his suspicions. "It is us, who have gotten you." She pulled out her tracker and quickly morphed, showing she wasn't going to mess around.

"Bring it on," Hunter challenged, morphing as well. Sarah charged him head on, and he charged her. The others stood dumbfounded, wondering why Hunter would do this and why Sarah would suddenly turn.

"I hate it when dad's right," Mack groaned. The other five morphed as Miratrix rushed at them.

Sarah and Hunter went head to head, using all their powers. Sarah continuously threw fire balls, jets, streams, and bombs at her fiancé. Hunter created thunder shields and used his powers against her. They were too evenly matched for the fight to have a good outcome on either side. Knowing what Miratrix needed, Sarah turned and aimed at the others, who were fighting the villainess. She trapped the five in a box of fire, effectively encasing them.

"Perfect," Miratrix muttered. She removed her necklace and set it in the middle of the machine. When it was lined up right, it glowed. From it, a blue figure appeared. Her sidekick, Kamdor. Sarah knew this was coming, so she kept attacking Hunter. The others were released from their box as they watched.

"You took your time getting me out, Miratrix," he scolded.

"Who's that?" Will demanded.

"I'm Kamdor!" the blue man drew his sword. "Prepare to fall!"

* * *

"Well," Mack sighed as the team sat in the base. Hunter was meditating on the floor, letting his muscles rest. He had taken a beating from Sarah, but he could tell she was holding back. Something was up, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. The others had taken a good beating from Kamdor. "If there was any doubt about Sarah, I guess that's been resolved."

"I'd have bet anything that Sarah would never go to the other side," Ronny stated. "And I don't lose bets."

"As I said before, she wouldn't turn on her own intentions," Hunter shook his head."And you guys didn't fight her. I could be in a lot more pain right now than I am if she didn't hold back."

They all looked at him, wondering what he knew.

* * *

"You sure you trust him?" Sarah looked to the villainess. She, Miratrix, and Kamdor stood in the cave that acted as their hideout. Kamdor was tough, she had to give him that.

"Trust Kamdor?" Miratrix smiled. "Two years ago, I got into some trouble on a distant planet, and he was captured, saving me. They confined him for eternity inside that crystal. But it took me two years to find the device that could set him free. By the way, did I thank you for that?"

"Shouldn't it be us who doesn't trust you?" Kamdor turned the tables.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Trust works both ways, doesn't it? Besides, if it wasn't for that good for nothing fossil, I would have years more of evil experience." Of course, that part was a lie. Unlike Trent, Mesogog hadn't captured her and tried to destroy her, setting her free from the dino gem's hold. Instead, she brought herself back to normal.

"You'll need to prove yourself," Kamdor decided.

"That's so last year," Sarah mock yawned. "Can't you villains think of something better?"

"Had I known those we were fighting were your former friends and fiancé," Kamdor glared. "I would have destroyed them. But since you were so eager, prove yourself by destroying the power rangers."

Sarah merely glared.

* * *

"I'm picking up a signal over there," Dax pointed as the six walked through the woods. They were following the faint signal of Sarah's tracker, hoping to find her and find out what she's up to. As they entered a space that was a little more clear, a pinkish dragon came at the six, knocking them around. When they looked up from where they had fallen, they noticed the pink ranger.

"You are so predictable," she shook her head.

"You know we have to bring you in," Mack sighed.

Sarah snorted. "You don't get it, do you?" she crossed her arms. "I let you find my signal. You didn't find me. I brought you here."

"It's a trap," Rose realized. They all drew their morphers, prompting Sarah to do the same. With swift motions, the seven rangers present morphed. Sarah immediately shot five of the six down with a fire bomb and charged her fiancé. Hunter graciously fought back.

"I'm surprised," she hissed as the two fought. The others were confused on why she was just focusing on him. Of course, she was speaking so low that they couldn't hear her.

"By what?" he huffed, defending himself. He didn't want to hurt her.

Sarah smirked behind her helmet. "I'm surprised you hadn't figured this out yet. After all, there's one way to know what I'm really doing." Then it hit Hunter, along with her fist. He could have called Trent this whole time to get the real story since he and Sarah had a mind connection from their dino gems, but he didn't even think of it.

"Nothing personal," she whispered before flinging him back to the others. Without warning, she aimed her tracker at them and pushed a button, causing them to disappear in an explosion.

* * *

"What just happened?" Mack wondered as the six found themselves back in the base, no longer in morph. They had just seen Sarah fighting off Hunter, and now, they were back home.

"How did we get here?" Ronny asked, looking around.

"How did we leave there?" Rose countered.

Dax swung his arms around a bit. "Are my arms on the right side? They feel weird."

"I will answer all your questions," Andrew stepped forward, greeting the six. "Including Dax's. But first, you're all okay? You're here because I modified Sarah's tracker to send you here."

"Why?"Mack questioned.

This time, it was Hunter who piped up, smirking. "Because they have us set up. And I know I'm right. Sarah can't go evil at all anymore, intentionally or unintentionally."

"What does that mean?" Will frowned, confused.

"It means," the blonde ninja continued. "The necklace Sarah wears protects her from turning evil again. It holds the spirit of her evil clone, and it protects her from going evil when she's wearing it. When I saw her wearing it, I realized there's no way she would turn. That, and her eyes didn't flash pink, like they do when she is evil."

"So, she hasn't joined Miratrix?" Dax added.

"Not exactly," Andrew responded. "Sarah has infiltrated Miratrix's ranks in order to get her to lead us to the hou-ou, which she stole from under us in Istanbul."

"How do you know it was her?" Will wondered. "And why Sarah?"

Andrew scoffed. "Well if it was Moltor or Flurious, someone surely would've seen a monster walking the streets. And as for why Sarah did this, it was because of her past experience as an evil ranger giving her the knowledge to fool Miratrix."

"So, you really didn't fire Sarah?" Ronny blinked.

"No," the mentor nodded. "She convinced me that in order to go undercover successfully, we all had to be convincing or it could have cost her her life. So now, we hope Miratrix has bought Sarah's act, as you did."

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm cutting it off there since the rest is battle. Anyway, Sarah is not evil and she will not go back to being evil. However, I have a lot of personal and some ranger troubles coming toward her starting in "Follow the Ranger," where an object from last chapter will come into play. So, who's up for the wedding next chapter?

Also, to help with a later chapter in this story, I need you to vote in the current poll. Thanks!


	10. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 10: Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?**

_A/N: Well, it's finally here. Sarah and Hunter's wedding. I know it's mid season, but it has to be this way for something I'm planning that will start in the next chapter. As far as Sarah and Hunter getting a honeymoon, it'll just be a few days they have off from work to spend at home in Blue Bay in their apartment. Anyway, lots of flashbacks of random things that go along with Sarah and Hunter's wedding song that I thought would fit…_

_Song is "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" by Thompson Square._

_Song is in **bold italics. **Flashbacks are italics._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not normally in the shows, as in OCs and filler chapter plots. I do not own the song either._

* * *

"Sar…"

"Everything's fine."

"Sarah…"

"What could go wrong, right?"

"Sarah…"

"After all, it's a good day…"

"_Sarah!" _the girls in Sarah's room yelled to get her attention. The brunette – all dressed up and ready to go - was pacing back and forth across the floor, freaking out. She was more nervous than both her sisters were combined. Vida, Maddie, Katey, Eloise, Tori, Leanne, and Kira were all staring at the girl, asking her to shut up. The overdrive rangers couldn't make it, having not been given a few days off for this and currently being in the middle of a battle.

"Was I pacing and rambling again?" she asked nervously. They all nodded. The pink ranger sighed and plopped down into a chair. Hers and Hunter's wedding was being held in the park in Angel Grove, since Angel Grove was where they first met and grew up. Not to mention the end of April weather was wonderful.

"You're more nervous than the rest us were at our weddings," Tori giggled.

Kira looked to the water ninja. "There's three of us in this room who are not married, you know."

"But it isn't like you haven't thought of it." It was true. Kira was waiting for Conner to ask her. Vida and Chip had only been going out for not even a year yet, and the same went for Maddie and Nick. They were waiting.

"Sar," Katey looked her sister in the eye. "Everything is going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong."

"Unless the paparazzi shows up," Vida smirked. They had to admit that teasing Sarah was fun.

"Or it starts raining during the ceremony," Maddie added, catching on.

Eloise finished off the possibilities of what could happen. "Or some monster attack ruins it." Sarah went wide eyed and started pacing again, breathing heavily.

"Thanks a lot," Leanne sighed. "Now she's doing it again."

"I completely forgot about the paparazzi," the twenty one year old in the wedding dress breathed. Everyone groaned as they tried calming her down, hoping to get her calm enough to walk down the aisle.

* * *

After the ceremony, which went off perfectly, everyone had gone back to the Youth Center. Ernie was serving smoothies on the house, even though Sarah had offered to pay for him to cater the reception. Ernie had denied payment and said it was a favor for all the times the rangers saved the city. And everyone knew he knew their secret.

When it became time, Sarah and Hunter took their spots on the dance floor, getting ready for their dance. The DJ began the song which Katey and Eloise had picked out for the two.

"_**We were sitting up there  
on your mama's roof  
talking about everything  
under the moon**_

_**With the smell of honeysuckle  
and your perfume  
all I could think about  
was my next move"**_

_Hunter and Sarah sat on the roof of Tommy and Kim's house in Reefside, hand in hand, staring at the stars in the sky. Sarah had recently freed herself from the dino gem's evil hold, and she crawled up here to think. Hunter knew where to find her, having known that staring up at the stars always made her feel better. So, they sat on the roof, in quiet._

"_You wanna know what brought me back?" she asked, her voice low and soft._

_Hunter turned to her. "What?"_

"_You."_

_Hunter froze. How could he have brought her back? Sure, he was using the mind thing he found, but it wasn't super effective, or as effective as everyone hoped. So, how was it him that freed her?_

"_Care to explain?" he asked, pulling her in closer so she was leaning on him._

_The brunette sighed. "The necklace," she held it up for him to see. He remembered when he gave it to her. "The words on them made me realize what was worth fighting for. Peace is what rangers keep the world at. Hope is what everyone has and never has to give up. And love…well, that's self explanatory, but it's the strongest thing that helped."_

_Hunter was confused a bit._

"_As I thought over what the words meant," she continued. "I started to realize two things. The first was that fighting for evil was wrong, which was when I tried opening the link to you, and it worked."_

"_What was the other?" he asked, but he had a feeling he already knew._

_She smiled up at him. "That I love you."_

"_**Oh but you were  
so shy and so was I  
maybe that's why it was  
so hard to believe**_

_**When you smiled  
and said to me  
Are you gonna  
kiss me or not?"**_

_"Hunter?" Sarah called as she walked through the forest. She had followed the blonde into here and lost sight of him. The brunette had been searching for a few minutes and wasn't sure if he was even still in the forest. Well, that was until she spotted him sitting on a tree stump a few feet away. "Finally."_

_"What do you want?" he huffed. She picked up on the angry tone in his voice. Sighing, she took a seat on the stump next to him._

_"I want to know what was up with you back there," she stated calmly. If anyone could get through to him, she hoped it was her._

_"He high sided me," Hunter repeated. Had she not seen what happened?_

_"So?" Sarah frowned. "If I remember correctly, when we were racing before you guys moved, I used to high side you two quite a bit and you guys never complained."_

_Hunter looked at her. "But that was then."_

_"I think you really are just jealous he beat you," Sarah turned to him. She could sense his anger._

_"I'm not jealous," he turned in her direction. "I know what I saw."_

_"Well maybe you're overreacting just a bit," she tried to reason. So far, this was getting her nowhere. She was getting frustrated and he was not cooperating at all. She knew that there may be more to this than what he was saying, but she let that part drop._

_"Overreacting?" he scoffed, looking at her. "I was not…" whatever he was going to say was cut off when Sarah crushed her lips to his, kissing him. Hunter was shocked, to say the least. After realizing what was happening, he relaxed and kissed back._

"_**Are we gonna do  
this or what?  
I think you know  
I love you a lot  
but you're 'bout to  
miss your shot  
are you gonna  
kiss me or not?**_

_**It was the best dang  
kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long  
one after that**_

_**And I knew if I wanted  
this thing to last  
sooner or later  
I'd have to ask**_

_**For your hand  
so I took a chance  
bought a wedding band  
and I got down on one knee**_

_**And you smiled  
And said to me  
are you gonna  
kiss me or not?"**_

_Sarah and Hunter were in the kitchen of their rented apartment in Blue Bay. It had been a long couple of days, since the incident at Sarah's concert. Sarah and Kira had disappeared in the middle of it, and no one could tell why. It wasn't until they both appeared in mystic ranger suits and started fighting against the mystics that anyone figured it out. _

_But now they were back home, getting some time off from her world tour before it started up again. Sarah declined her position on the mystic force team, as did Kira, both girls saying they wanted a chance at a normal life before they got involved with ranger business and that they were far too busy to take on another task like that. And just after that, Katey and Shane, along with Eloise and Dustin, had announced their engagements._

"_About time those two got engaged," Sarah commented, biting into the apple in her hands as she sat on the counter. Hunter was cooking dinner – or rather, Sarah was teaching him how to by instructing him. The blonde was by the stove, keeping an eye on their meal. _

"_Shane set that up with you, didn't he?" Hunter smirked. _

"_Of course," Sarah huffed. "We had it all planned out. Though, he was originally going to sing it to her on a date. Instead, I decided to sing it at the concert."_

_Hunter laughed, wondering how exactly his fellow ninja felt about the sudden change in plans. "Either way, it worked out for them."_

"_I can't wait to get married some day," Sarah gazed off into the distance, fantasizing about her wedding day. Sure she and Hunter weren't engaged, but a girl had a right to dream, right?_

"_Neither can I," he admitted. This took the brunette by surprise. He actually thought about them getting married?_

_She looked at him, and he turned to notice it. "You do?"_

"_Only if it's you who I get married to," he walked over so he was standing in front of her. Sarah smiled at his sweetness. She felt the same way – that she only wanted to get married if it was to him._

"_Is that your way of proposing to me?" she wondered with a smile._

"_If you want it to be," he replied. Sarah leaned in and kissed him._

"_Let's not make it official to others just, yet, though," she stated when she pulled away. Hunter nodded and kissed her again._

"_**Are we gonna do  
this or what?  
I think you know  
I love you a lot  
but you're 'bout to  
miss your shot  
are you gonna  
kiss me or not?**_

_**When the preacher man  
said say 'I do'  
I did and you did too  
then I lifted that veil**_

_**And saw your pretty smile  
and I said  
are you gonna  
Kiss me or not?**_

_**Are we gonna do  
this or what?  
I think you know  
I love you a lot  
but you're 'bout to  
miss your shot  
are you gonna  
kiss me or not?**_

_**Yeah baby  
I love you a lot  
I really think  
we've got a shot  
are you gonna  
kiss me or not?"**_

In spirit, the young couple kissed, earning cheers and cat calls from the other occupants of the room. Sarah was going to have to kill her sisters later for choosing a song that described them to a T.

Over with everyone else, a lot of the older couples went back onto the dance floor. Tommy and Kim were dancing with each other, as Shane danced with Alex and Hunter danced with Amelia. The bridesmaids and maid of honor stood by the juice bar, watching. Eloise and Katey had smiles on their faces, seeing their husbands dance with two year olds.

"Sar's going to kill you for that," Leanne smirked.

"We know," the two replied.

"Why did you choose that song anyway?" Maddie wondered.

Eloise grinned. "Because it describes them perfectly. Some of the lyrics were actually true."

"They did go sit on the roof at night a couple times," Katey added. "Sarah made the first move, as far as starting their relationship and kissing goes. And then he figured he had to propose soon if he didn't want to lose her."

"Yup," Kira confirmed. "She's gonna kill you both."

"We'll take our chances," the girls smiled.

"Hey, it's your funeral," Tori and Vida shrugged.

And the party went on.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's a bit short, but up next is "Follow the Ranger." I have a good idea for it and something Sarah got in "At All Cost" comes into play. What'd you think of their wedding and the song they have? I also have the rest of the series planned out, as far as when the girls will have kids and what not and how many more times they will become rangers. And those of you who want to see a bit more into the lives of Alex and Amelia, I am going to have them become samurai rangers later on in this series, after the Jungle Fury one.

Anyway, that's not the point. So, what'll happen when Sarah's wacky luck starts up? And I say wacky because for the most part, it'd be bad luck, but it's things that would only happen to her at this point. Check out the new poll on my profile!


	11. Follow That Ranger

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 11: Follow the Ranger**

_A/N: First of all, I wanna say to **Television Lover** that you are really good at guessing. Anyway, on with this chapter. Anyone pick up on what object in "At All Cost" is going to bring Sarah hell for…the rest of the story…or at least start it off? So, let's get this chapter going, shall we? This chapter may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"I don't wanna go back," Sarah sighed as she sat on the counter in Storm Chargers, talking to her sister, Tori, and Leanne. Hunter was helping Dustin and Shane fix up a bike before the newlyweds drove back to San Angeles. Their few days' vacation for their "honeymoon" were up, and they had to head back. Not to mention that it was now May, considering their wedding day was April 30. Of course, all they did on their honeymoon in Blue Bay was what most newlyweds would do. "I mean, I get it's important that I go, but I just have a feeling that if I do, something bad will happen."

"Like what?" Leanne prompted. The ninjas were the only group of sisters (that they had formed) that could be present. There has always been a group of sisters, but it started out with just Sarah, Katey, Leanne, and Eloise, since they grew up together. Once the ranger career started for them, they gained Tori, Kira, and Vida. Maddie wasn't as social and she didn't get along with the others like Vida did. And Sarah believed Ronny was on her way to joining. But for now, it was just seven of them, possibly growing to eight, and maybe in the future, nine.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just…something doesn't feel right."

Eloise bit her lip in thought. "Maybe it's something to do with ranger duties?"

"Maybe."

"So how's the teen center coming along?" Tori began. The construction for it had been going strong, and Sarah was locating it in Angel Grove. So far, it was coming along nicely.

"It's going great," the brunette beamed. "It's almost complete. Well, the building is. Then there's decorating, and the logo Trent designed is perfect. I already hired some very qualified therapists and a few people to work the juice bar. But it's coming along great." Then she turned to Leanne. "Sure you don't want a job?"

"I'm very happy as a doctor," the red head laughed.

Eloise frowned. "Why did you become a doctor anyway?"

"Because," she began. "Think about it. Ranger powers are bonded to your DNA, gone or not. The stuff is still there. Not to mention special powers. If anyone who is a doctor that had no idea about special powers or your ranger pasts, then you would be screwed when you start healing faster than you should."

The other three girls were silent for a moment. The thunder ninja did have a valid point.

"So I guess you'll be the one we go to when we're pregnant," Tori smirked.

"When you guys get pregnant, yes," she confirmed.

Hunter came out of the garage and stood by his wife. "Ready to go?"

"Do we have to?" Sarah pouted.

"Hey, we accepted the ranger deal again," Hunter shrugged. "We gotta stick to it."

"Alright."

* * *

"Ready for this?" Sarah smirked as she and Hunter pulled up to the scene. They had just gotten back into the city and found Moltor and Flurious – working together for once – terrorizing citizens. Chillers and lava lizards rampaged through the area.

"You bet," the blonde nodded.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"This will draw them out," Flurious mused. Neither noticed that the two ninjas had crept up on them. "Then we'll unleash the beast."

Sarah turned to her husband and the two nodded. With a swift motion, they made their presence noticed by charging at the two. Moltor and Flurious turned and saw them, and got ready for the attack. Hunter went after Moltor, knowing Sarah's powers would have little to no effect against him. So, Sarah took on Flurious.

Sarah rushed at him, getting a fire ball ready to throw. As she got closer and could aim it better, she chucked it at the frozen villain, stinging him right in the chest. Flurious howled in pain, before setting his sights on her. She challenged him with a "bring it on" motion. The two went head to head.

Hunter, on the other hand, was using his staff to help him block attacks. Moltor was tough, he had to admit that. Hunter summoned his thunder powers and sent the hot head far back down the street and injuring him. Moltor glared and yelled furiously, charging the crimson ranger.

"Where the hell are the others?" Sarah called to her partner.

"How should I know?" he asked. "Maybe something's wrong with the communication lines!"

"Here's hoping it's just that!" she returned. The brunette turned back to Flurious, getting a running start. As she jumped into the air, however, something on her wrist began glowing. She turned to it – distracted – and frowned. And in the next second, she disappeared in a silver light.

"Sarah!" Hunter shouted. He turned to Flurious, now pissed off. "What the fuck did you do to her?" he demanded, charging both villains now.

"We didn't do a thing," the ice man replied, confused about the situation as well. Moltor seemed to have no idea either, but with one swift motion, the two brothers knocked the crimson ranger out.

* * *

"Communications are still down," Andrew sighed as the team tried to fix them. Well, mainly Rose, Andrew, and Spencer, but the others were pitching in where they could. Ever since that storm a couple days ago, the power in the base had been acting up. They couldn't get communication signals or anything regarding a fight. Everything else in the house worked fine, but the computers and systems in the base weren't.

"No signs of any activity can be shown," Rose added.

Then Ronny got an idea. "Lemme try something." Walking over to the mainframe, the girl slammed her fist into the bottom half, causing it to twitch a moment. Then the screen cleared, making all systems operational again. Before the video feed on the screen died, the team of five spotted Moltor and Flurious leaving a destroyed street scene with an unconscious crimson ranger, and no sign of Sarah.

"What the hell did we miss?" Will frowned.

* * *

"Let me go," Hunter growled as he was led by Flurious and followed by Moltor. His hands were cuffed, he had a bruise on his head, and the two villains were keeping a close eye on him. He didn't recognize the surroundings, but he knew it was some remote island. "Where's my wife?"

"Let's destroy him now," Moltor put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Hunter shrugged it off.

"You'll never get away with this," he hissed.

Flurious turned sharply to face him. "Let me put your mind at ease. This island is completely secret, and we have no idea where your wife is."

"You underestimate them," Hunter glared.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ronny wondered, getting impatient. After seeing Hunter being taken and no sign of Sarah being there, they had set up a search for the two rangers. If communications were up and running earlier, they could have prevented this … whatever it was from happening.

"I have no idea," Rose looked at the screens. "Neither of their signals are registering on anything. It seems they disappeared off the map."

"It's too bad we have no idea where to begin searching," Mack sighed.

* * *

"This was a waste of time," Moltor huffed as they shoved Hunter into a cave. Inside the cave was Norg, finishing up a cage of metal. "There are other ways of dealing with this ranger. He's too powerful to keep in a cell."

"Oh brother," Flurious snorted. "You've always been so shortsighted. "If we can't operate his megazord, then we'll need him." After being knocked out once, Hunter had regained consciousness and saw that the two villains had a megazord sized monster running loose. So, he called for his and Sarah's zord (they could pilot it by themselves) and he and it ended up being taken along the way. "Anyway, Norg will make sure he doesn't try anything. Won't you, Norg?"

Norg shut and locked the cage once Hunter was shoved in. "Uh, actually, I don't really like weapons." Flurious shoved his staff into the Yeti's hands. "Until now." Flurious and Moltor turned toe and walked away in separate entrances of the cave.

"What's their weakness?" Hunter muttered to himself. The sooner he got out of this, the sooner he could find his wife.

* * *

"Okay," Rose sighed. "Let's think guys. If Hunter and Sarah are captured somewhere, they're going to do whatever it takes to send a distress signal."

"And when they do," Will caught on. "We'll have to get to them as quickly as possible."

"And we'll need some serious firepower," Dax added.

Ronny appeared beside the other four, ready for work. "We better get our zords fixed and fast," she stated, since the zords weren't fully functional at the moment. "Who wants to be on my pit crew?" She, Rose, Will, and Dax sped off.

Mack followed. "Don't have to ask us twice."

* * *

"Norg," Hunter mused as an idea came to him. If it went well, he could get out of here. "That's an interesting name."

"It's a family name," the yeti replied. "Yeah it's short for Noooooooooooooooog." Then he realized his mistake. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doing."

"You know," Hunter looked at him. "For being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to like each other very much."

"Oh no they –" Norg gasped as he realized again what he was doing. "Can't be quiet. No, they like each other very much. Call each other fun names. Flurious calls his brother 'nitwit' and Mr. Moltor calls his brother 'wimpy.'" Hunter got another idea. "I think they like each other. Ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled." He laughed. "I love sleds."

Moltor walked in at that moment. "Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you while he starts the megazord."

"Oh," Hunter laughed, thinking quickly. "I can't believe you fell for the old 'go check on the prisoner while I steal the megazord out from under you' line. Flurious was right, you know? You really are a nitwit."

"He said that?" the hot head yelled. "I _knew _I couldn't trust him!" He marched out of the room.

"Oh, you made him mad," Norg looked on, wide eyed. "But now he might destroy us both."

Now Flurious entered. "Where's Moltor? I told him to check on the prisoner."

"I thought you were the smart one," the ninja rolled his eyes. "He's probably gathering lava lizards now to ambush you."

"He wouldn't dare," Flurious growled.

"Well, you know," Hunter shrugged. "He did say something about payback. Something about a little red sled. And something about someone being a…wimp, I think it was?"

Flurious had it. "Charge!" he commanded as an army of chillers stormed in. Moltor reentered, lava lizards following him. The two brothers went at it, not realizing that this whole time, Hunter was starting to escape.

* * *

"Ready to rip," Ronny reported as the five rangers walked back into the base. The zords were set and ready to go.

"Yes!" Spencer cheered from his spot at the computer. "I've got one of them!" The rangers turned and left, heading out to save their friend.

* * *

After the fight, the rangers had returned home. The hunt for Sarah was still set up on the mainframe, but Hunter had to extend it. He had to call the others and warn them, and he was hoping someone would be able to come down and help them. The others were still a bit confused as to why Sarah wasn't with Hunter. They had figured the two would've been taken together, but now they knew something else was up and that wasn't the case.

They had also noticed the dramatic change in Hunter's behavior. As he made the numerous phone calls, he hadn't once stopped pacing or speaking frantically or nearly getting to the point of yelling. All of the other rangers wondered how many people he had to call. Then again, given their little knowledge about the past teams they worked with, they assumed a lot.

But as the blonde continued making phone calls, the others grew bored and went to do their own thing.

* * *

A/N: Well, this one's done. So, where do you think Sarah went? What was the object? What drama or hell is to follow this? Don't worry, Sarah isn't going on a hiatus. She's going to return very soon. So, what'll happen next chapter? I can't believe I'm already this far in the story.


	12. American Idiot

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 12: American Idiot**

_A/N: So, this is kind of a filler, but it has a bit of "Lights, Camera, Dax" in it, so it's set during that episode. A week has passed since the last one, therefore it is still May. Anyway, you'll find out what happened to Sarah in this chapter and something that you know I'll make true later on but have close to all the characters oblivious to. So, what's in store this time? This chapter may also be short, but hey, it's going to fit. And the title of the chapter refers to a bit of Sarah and mainly her ex and because Hunter is going to beat himself up for not protecting her better._

_Fair warning, this chapter (and this is the only chapter that will be) is going to be a crossover with Grey's Anatomy. And if I mischaracterize the characters from that show, it's because I'm still only on season 3 of watching it. My good friend paddygirl101 got me addicted to watching it the same way she got me addicted to Bones. And since I am only on season three, the part of Grey's that I will be using is set before it (before Deny dies)._

_Enough chit chat. On with the chapter!_

**_Please vote on the poll in my profile! I know it's a bit of a spoiler, but I need help! Poll will only be open for a few days before I narrow it down!_**

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in any show of any season…_

* * *

"Should we wake him?" Ronny frowned. After last weeks' events, the others had been informed that Sarah had vanished mid fight, literally disappearing into thin air. The search for her had been going on, and most of her relatives had set up searches as well. So far, nothing showed up.

During the week, only two people had shown up to help hunt for Sarah in case the rangers had to shift their focus back to their mission briefly. Katey and Eloise had been introduced to the team, and the team was made aware of their relation to Sarah and their ranger pasts. They had been helping Hunter this past week. And no matter how many times Andrew insisted on it, the blonde would not take a break. He knew that whatever was going on was going to end in disaster and the sooner they got her back, the better.

So now, the rangers – minus Dax - and Katey and Eloise were all down in the base, looking at the crimson ranger who had passed out on the mainframe's keyboard and was surrounded by a dozen cups of what they assumed to be coffee.

"Worth a shot," Katey sighed. She moved over to wake her brother in law as Eloise began picking up the empty cups. "Hunter," she shook him. She got no response. After trying a few more times, she sighed.

"It's like he's dead to the world," Rose noted. Katey bit her lip and formed a few ice cubes. Taking them, she pulled back the collar of Hunter's uniform and dropped the cubes down, quickly jumping back and awaiting his reaction.

Hunter's eyes snapped open the moment the cubes hit his back. He sprang up and started jumping around, trying to get them out. When they all fell out, he turned to glare at his sister-in-law. "Not cool."

"Go get some real sleep," Eloise glared back. "Let us handle the search. You need your rest."

"No way," he denied, turning back to the monitor. He watched as the screen registered nothing.

Katey and Eloise sighed, each going up to him and grabbing an arm, dragging him away.

* * *

"What do we got here?" Dr. Miranda Bailey asked as she and her team of interns – which consisted of a Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, George O'Malley, and one Leanne Watanabe (who had most of past a secret from the others; it would be a bad idea to reveal she was a ninja) – greeted the team of paramedics coming in.

"Not exactly sure," one of the female ones stated. She and a few others rolled out a stretcher which had a battered and beaten brunette lying on it, slowly breathing, and familiar to one of the interns. "We found her in an abandoned warehouse. Some guy was running off when we got there and found her like this."

"I got her," Leanne moved to continue rolling the stretcher inside, ignoring Bailey's calls. Unlike the others, she knew the girl. When Leanne had graduated from school, she was studying to become an all around doctor who knew how to perform multiple surgeries if needed for when she returned to Blue Bay Harbor in California. Because of this and her need of practice, she was accepted into the program at Seattle Grace. Of course, it meant living in Washington and leaving her husband behind, but he was all right with it and they talked every night.

"Stevens, go with her," Bailey ordered as another ambulance drove up. Izzie followed the red head inside.

* * *

Once the patient was set up in a room, oxygen mask on, Leanne and Izzie stood with Dr. Derek Shepherd in her room, going over her charts and injuries. Leanne, however, did not need those as she listed everything she knew. "Sarah Leigh Oliver-Bradley, twenty one. Recently married a couple weeks ago. Been in and out of hospitals for the past five years due to cases of rape by her crazy stalker ex-boyfriend, each time getting worse. She's one third of a set of triplets, has a large family, not all biologically related, and she has two year old twin siblings."

"What about her injuries?" Derek asked, looking at her charts and wondering how the youngest intern knew all this …personal…information about the patient.

"Bruising and cuts everywhere," she began. "Some scars reopened. Head trauma that could cause slight amnesia. Chafed wrists and ankles. A bit of broken bone coming through the skin."

Derek shut the binder and looked to the red head. "Dr. Watanabe, how do you know all this about the patient without even reading over her file?"

"Helps when she's a personal friend of mine," the ninja retorted. "I've known her since elementary school. She married my brother, in a sense."

"What is this?" Izzie asked, gently picking up Sarah's wrist and noting the bracelet with a pink gem in it. Leanne turned and saw it, noticing it right away. She thought she had safely removed all the morphers her sister had, but clearly she was mistaken. Sarah's tracker, mystic morpher, and ninja morpher were all safe and sound.

"It's a friendship bracelet given to her by Kira Ford," Leanne stated. "Another personal friend." She gently walked over and removed the bracelet. She knew Sarah mainly wore it as an accessory now.

"Dr. Watanabe, I'm going to have you stick with this case," Derek decided. "Izzie will help you. Where is her family?"

Leanne sighed. "In California. I have no idea how the hell she ended up in Seattle. I mean, I saw her just a little over a week ago before I came back here. Oh, and can you do a favor and help keep the press away?"

"Press?" Izzie frowned. "Why would the press be showing up here?"

"Come on," Leanne groaned. "This is _the _Sarah Oliver, the famous singer. Press finds out she's here, her life is going to be more hell than what she deserves." Derek nodded before leaving the room, letting the two girls be.

* * *

Hunter awoke from a much needed nap. He found himself lying in his empty bed in the Hartford Mansion, and figured that his sisters in law had carried him up. He must've been more out of it than he thought. The first thing he noted was a glass of water and a note, saying that the team was out fighting and that he would be no use to them if he wasn't well rested.

As soon as he sat up, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he groggily answered.

"_Hunter Bradley?" _a female voice from the other end replied.

"Yes?"

"_I'm Dr. Izzie Stevens from Seattle Grace Hospital," _she continued. Hunter blinked, wondering why the hell a hospital was calling. _"Your wife is here…"_

"What happened to her?" he demanded, suddenly alert. "Is she alright?"

"_Uh, she'll be just fine," _Izzie stated, biting her lip. _"She was found in an abandoned warehouse in Seattle not too far from here. She has multiple bruises and cuts, head trauma, and she's currently in surgery getting one of her bones set and some tissue damage resolved."_

Hunter thought for a moment. Didn't she say Seattle Grace? "Can I speak to Leanne Watanabe?"

"_Uh yeah, one moment."_

Izzie left the line and Hunter could hear scuffling on the other end. After a few minutes, he heard his sister.

"_Let me guess," _she began. _"You've been searching for her since she went missing, you're wondering why the hell she was found in Seattle, you're betting that that bastard had something to do with this, and that you're worried sick about how you're gonna get here and to her for when she's out of surgery. Am I right, bro?"_

"As usual, Leah," he sighed. "Anything you can tell me? I mean, aside from what I already know?"

"_Well, her surgery is going great right now," _Leanne bit her lip. Hunter could hear her moving around. _"Problem is, I couldn't get in on it. They're going to see something is up, and they can't find out about us. I managed to sneak away her morphers and I have a lead as to how she got here, and you're not gonna believe it."_

"Please tell me you're doing everything you can?" he demanded. He got up and began packing, hoping to catch a quick flight to Seattle. Hell, he could use Sarah's private jet if he had to.

"_What the hell do you think I'm doing?" _she rolled her eyes. _"I'm lucky I got her case. Just, get here as soon as you can, and bring her parents too."_

"_Dr. Watanabe, you're needed in the OR."_

"_I'll be there in a sec," _she told the nurse who informed her. _"Hunter, just get here."_

Hunter hung up his phone and dashed for the front door, suitcase in hands.

* * *

"We almost had them," Ronny complained as the team – minus Dax – entered the base. Dax was having some trouble with a movie role that he was told not to take, but did anyway. They had just finished up yet another fight. "But those slipper slugs slipped away."

"Where's Dax?" Andrew turned and asked.

"Uh," Mack stuttered. "He's, uh, at – he's doing that…"

"At the audition," the mentor finished, surprising everyone. "I explicitly told him not to go."

"How did you know?" Rose wondered.

Andrew looked at her. "I own the studio that's making that film. Dax chose to disobey me, and doing so disrespected you all."

"Now, wait a minute Mr. Hartford," Rose interrupted.

"Uh, hold on guys," Katey called as she entered the room, Eloise following. "We got some information about Sarah and Hunter."

"Huh?" Will blinked.

Eloise explained. "Good news, we found Sarah. Bad news, she'll be out of commission for a while, and you're still going to be one ranger down for this fight. Hunter went to Seattle, where she was found, and he's going to make sure she's all right."

"What's she doing in Seattle?" Ronny asked.

* * *

"Why does she get to scrub in?" Cristina asked as she, Meredith, George, Alex, and Izzie, as well as a few others, watched the surgery on the famous Sarah Oliver take place. Leanne was practically performing it by herself. "Better yet, why is she practically doing it by herself?"

"Maybe it's because she personally knows Sarah," Meredith stated. She and Izzie had talked about it earlier, therefore, she knew.

Izzie shook her head. "That could be part of it, but I think there's something she's hiding, or protecting."

"What does that mean?" George frowned.

"Sarah had these strange devices on her wrist," Izzie explained. "And they weren't normal watches, bracelets, or any of that. Leanne took them and hid them, protecting them as if they were something sacred."

"Maybe it is," Alex shrugged. Then he spotted something through the window. "Hey, look at her neck. Is it…is it _glowing?" _he wondered as he saw Leanne frantically try to get the girl to stop.

Meredith leaned in to get a closer look. "Oh my god, she is." The others were all shocked. This was _not _normal.

* * *

After a successful surgery, Leanne had to go to the chief's office to clear up a few things about what happened. Sarah was set back in her room, all patched up and breathing normally. They were just waiting for her to wake up. Of course, Meredith and Izzie were cleaning up her wounds. The two interns left as Leanne walked into the room, writing things down on a clipboard.

Sarah groaned as her eyes fluttered. In a minute, she opened them and saw Leanne standing there. "About time you woke up," she commented.

Sarah blinked a few times. "Why the hell do I feel like I got hit by a freaking megazord?"

"Put that brain of yours to use and you should know why," Leanne sighed. She really didn't want to have to break the bad news.

"How the hell did he get to me this time?" Sarah groaned. "The last thing I remember is me and Hunter fighting off Moltor and Flurious and their army before I literally vanished into thin air." Unknown to the two girls, the other five interns were listening in, wondering if they could learn a few secrets.

"You trying to spill it?" Leanne sat down on the bed, still writing a few things down.

"I'm on a public team now, Leah," Sarah sighed. Well, this confirmed for the others that she did know the famous pop star. "Apparently we were public from the start." Then something hit her. "Where are they, anyway?"

"I have them with me," Leanne stated.

Sarah smiled. "So, where exactly am I? Where's my family? Well, aside from you, of course."

"Well," Leanne chuckled. "You know the bracelet you lent V for one of her dates with Chip?" the interns outside the door frowned. Who the hell were all these people and things being mentioned? And what the hell kind of names were "Chip," "V," "Moltor," and "Flurious?" "Apparently, your bastard of an ex switched it out with an exact copy he made, and somehow, he rigged it so that if you wore it, it would bring you to him at the push of a button. I removed that as soon as I could so he wouldn't be able to pull that stunt again."

"Okay…now again, where's my family?"

Leanne offered a small smile. "Hunter's on his way here with your parents. He's taking your private jet over, considering it'll be the quickest. He couldn't take the SHARC in case the others needed it, considering they were dealing with the latest attack when he left."

"Private jet?" the brunette frowned. "Why do they need a private jet to get here?"

"You forgot about the internship I have at Seattle Grace, didn't you?" Leanne smirked. Sarah went wide eyed, cursing her memory. They all knew Leanne worked in Seattle to get some surgical practice, but the pink ranger had completely forgotten about it until now.

"He brought me to _Seattle?" _she hissed. She groaned and leaned back against the pillow. "Can you have Hunter kill him next time?"

"Not unless you want him to spend a life in prison," Leanne laughed. "Now, I need you to answer a few questions very seriously." Sarah nodded. "How long ago did you stop taking your birth control?"

"Um," she tried to think. "A couple days before my wedding. Why?"

Leanne bit her lip. "You've been missing for a week. We were all searching for you in California, thinking he'd keep it close to home. But because he did it again and you had been off birth control since a few days before your wedding, there's a good chance you're pregnant."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"We need to wait a couple weeks to test you," Leanne continued. "Now, because you two did it on your so called 'honeymoon,' there's going to be a small possibility that it's Hunter's, but the larger possibility would be the child being your ex's, if it does come back positive."

"So there's a chance I'm pregnant, but it'll take a couple weeks before you can determine that?" she asked. Leanne nodded. "Can't I just be tested when I go in for my annual check-up at the end of next month?"

"I guess, if you really wanna wait that long. But your injuries are gonna keep you here for a couple weeks. You need a couple weeks to recover from your surgery as well."

"Surgery?" Sarah gasped. "Just how bad was it this time?"

Leanne frowned at her. "You didn't know what he was doing?"

"I was unconscious from the moment I disappeared," Sarah admitted. "I may have woken up for seconds at a time here and there, but I blacked out again from something and not my own free will. Next thing I know though, I wake up here."

"So in other words," Leanne looked at her sister. "You pretty much have no idea how you got bloody and bruised except for what I told you?" Sarah nodded.

"Speaking of kids, when are you and Cam going to have one?"

Leanne snorted. "We're waiting until reconstruction of the academy is complete and I'm settled into my career back home. Well, I'm gonna go see if I can get you some water or something and check on the progress of your husband and parents getting here." She stood and went to leave. She heard scattering outside and knew the others had been listening in. "By the way, we've kept the press out, so you shouldn't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled before the red head left the room.

* * *

"What the hell were they talking about?" Alex wondered as the group of interns – minus Leanne – sat at their usual table eating lunch. "I mean, they were being really cryptic and the names they mentioned were weird."

"They're both from California," Meredith read something off of her laptop. "It says here that a good region of California is 'Home to the World Famous Power Rangers,' whatever that means."

"Power rangers?" Cristina raised an eyebrow. "What are those?"

"Power rangers are a team of superheroes that save the world from mass destruction," George supplied. He had read a couple of comic books about them. "There have been multiple teams since early 1980's, and only a few have public identities. The rest are kept secret for protection reasons."

They all gave him an odd look. "What? I read about them in a comic book. Besides, they're just myths."

"Does the website say anything?" Izzie turned to her friend.

Meredith read on. "It says that there have been a dozen teams that have protected the world since then, including the current team stationed in San Angeles. This new team, including about four other past teams, have public identities. This current team is made up of stock car racer Ronny Robinson, pop singer Sarah Oliver, her bodyguard and now husband Hunter Bradley, child prodigy Rose Ortiz, stuntman Dax Lo, international artifact recovery specialist Will Aston, and multi-billionaire Andrew Hartford's son, Mack."

"That sounds like a bunch of bull," Alex snorted.

"I have to agree with him," Cristina stated. "They sound ridiculous. I mean, what exactly do they do?"

"According to this," Meredith sighed. "Right now, they're protecting the world from villains named Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and Miratrix."

Izzie frowned. "Sarah mentioned two of those names and something about a battle."

"Doesn't mean a thing," George shook his head. "Maybe it's just something for publicity." The group got back to their lunch before they were interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me," some man asked. The group looked up to spot a blonde man that resembled the one in the picture of the Overdrive rangers on Meredith's laptop. "I'm looking for a Leanne Watanabe."

"She's inside," Meredith replied. "Just go ask the front desk."

"Thanks," the man smiled. He turned to walk away, but before he could get far, an explosion went off in the distance. People screamed and began running away, including some of the doctors. The man turned and growled, spotting a bulky red creature approaching. The interns watched as the man ran towards it and pulled something off his shoulder. They then saw a bright flash and when it disappeared, a person in a crimson ranger suit stood in his place, attacking the creature.

"Did that just really happen?" Cristina looked around the table, shocked.

* * *

After the brief battle, Hunter finally made his way his wife's hospital room. Leanne was leading him there. Hunter had no idea why Moltor attacked Seattle, but figured it wasn't good. Hunter was the only visitor Sarah had at the moment, since Tommy and Kim couldn't get away from their jobs and the others were busy working as well. However, they all sent their best wishes.

"You made it," Sarah grinned as she saw her husband walk in the room. Sarah set her notebook down. Leanne shut the door so the three could privately talk. She knew she would probably have to explain to the chief about the attack, but now she could inform the two of Sarah's full condition. The blonde leaned down and gently kissed her so not to injure her further. He took a seat on the bed, holding her hand.

"Had a little run in with Moltor, but yeah," he smiled. He was just glad to see his wife all right. "Your parents had trouble leaving work." He turned to Leanne. "So what's the full story?"

Leanne sighed. "You won't like it, but I have to tell you. Only she can tell us the exact cause of the bruising and cuts she has, but we know for sure who did this to her." Hunter clenched his free hand into a fist, knowing where this was headed. "I'm pretty sure we don't need to tell you who. But she'll be out of commission for a couple weeks, since we had to operate. Now aside from her making a full recovery, there is the possibility…"

"Leanne," Sarah cut her off, glaring at the red head.

"What?" the red head looked to her. "He needs to know." Sarah just glared at her, saying that she would take care of it. Leanne nodded. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a bit." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Hunter turned to his wife, confused. "What's going on?"

"Hunter," Sarah bit her lip. "There could be a possibility that I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Hunter whispered.

Sarah nodded. "Leanne said that I can't be tested for a couple weeks, but I'll get tested when I go for my annual check-up at the end of next month. If I do end up pregnant, there is a slight chance it could be yours."

"How?"

"I wasn't on birth control during our honeymoon," she admitted. "I haven't been since."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. It actually turned out longer than I expected. So next chapter, things will be back to normal (for the most part), everyone will be where they should be, and Sarah will still be recovering. But the question is: am I going to make her pregnant, and if so, then who's the father? Please vote in my poll on my profile! Thanks!


	13. My Little Sister

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 13: My Little Sister**

_A/N: Well, this chapter is also gonna be a crossover with Grey's Anatomy. It'll be similar to the last chapter, but it's from Leanne's side and will go into a bit more about what's going on with Sarah's condition and what Leanne can and can't reveal. Anyway, I hope this chapter turns out good. _

_Song is "You Found Me" by the Fray._

**Bold is song/**_Italics is song_

_Also, I am very far ahead in this story as far as writing it goes, so my poll will probably be only up until either tomorrow or monday, then a new poll with the top two voted names will be up. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in either show and I do not own the song._

* * *

"_I found god  
on the corner of  
first and Amistad  
where the west  
was all but one  
all alone_

_Smoking his last  
cigarette  
I said  
where you been  
he said  
ask anything_

_Where were you  
when everything  
was falling apart  
all my days  
spent by the telephone  
that never rang_

_And all I needed  
was a call  
that never came  
from the corner of  
first and Amistad"_

Leanne Watanabe groaned as she shut off her alarm clock. It was four in the morning in Seattle Washington. The red head slowly got up and out of bed. She knew none of her roommates were up yet. Leanne walked over to the mat on the floor and began to meditate.

Since she got married, a lot had happened. The thunder ninja was studying to become a doctor. She wanted to know how to perform surgeries, help women in labor, and treat kids. Then again, she was only doing this to help out her ranger family, since a good chunk of them had altered DNA and it would confuse any normal doctor, but over time, the red head fell in love with her career path.

So because she wanted to know how to perform surgeries, she accepted an internship at the lovely Seattle Grace hospital. Sure it meant being away from her husband and family, but she called regularly and kept up with her training and what not, and her husband understood. Both had agreed that before starting their own family, they would try getting settled into their careers first, in and outside the academies.

However, none of the other interns or employees at Seattle Grace knew of Leanne's past and her association with power rangers/ninjas. Then again, over half the people here had probably never heard of power rangers or thought they were myths.

Since her start as an intern, she and five others became "friends," in a strange sense. Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, and George O'Malley were the other interns studying under the resident Miranda Bailey. Not too long after the start of their jobs there, Meredith was looking for a few roommates, and Leanne, Izzie, and George were the lucky ones. Each had their own room, and they were grateful for that.

After a good half hour of meditating, Leanne got up and headed for the shower. None of them had to be into work until seven, so she had plenty of time. Once she was showered and dressed, she headed for the kitchen. The red head started the coffee, something the others could not start the day without. She made a cup of tea for herself, preferring it over the other drink. Leanne then began to cook breakfast.

"Morning," Izzie greeted coming in, heading for the coffee pot. Leanne set a plate of waffles and a bowl of fruit on the table. "How are you up so early?"

Leanne looked at the clock. "It's only six o'clock. It's not that early."

"No," Izzie shook her head as George entered the room. "I mean how are you so awake this early?"

"Meditation," Leanne stated. "Clears the mind. You should try it sometime." Meredith entered the room and the four sat for breakfast, getting ready to face the day.

* * *

**Lost and insecure  
you found me  
you found me  
lying on the floor  
surrounded  
surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait  
where were you  
where were you  
just a little late  
you found me  
you found me**

Once at work, the team had been assigned to the pit, handling whatever was going to come their way. It was still early in the morning, so not a lot had happened yet. Well, that wasn't until the first ambulance came in. The truck pulled to a stop where they usually did, and the doors opened when it was in park.

"What do we got here?" Bailey asked.

"Not exactly sure on the who," the female paramedic stated as the gurney was rolled out. "But female, around twenty one, found in an abandoned warehouse." The minute Leanne heard those words and saw the patient's face, she jumped into action. "Some guy was running off when we got there."

Leanne noticed news vans coming around the corner. "I got her." She rushed off inside, hoping to hide her away from the press. She didn't listen to the protest, but she knew Bailey had sent Izzie after her.

* * *

**In the end  
everyone ends up alone  
losing her  
the only one  
who's ever known  
who I am  
who I'm not  
and who I wanna be  
no way to know  
how long she will  
be next to me**

**Lost and insecure  
you found me  
you found me  
lying on the floor  
surrounded  
surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait  
where were you  
where were you  
just a little late  
you found me  
you found me**

Once the patient was set up in a room, oxygen mask on, Leanne and Izzie stood with Dr. Derek Shepherd in the room, going over her charts and injuries. Leanne, however, didn't need the list as she already knew just about everything on the girl.

"Sarah Leigh Oliver-Bradley, twenty one. Recently married. Been in and out of hospitals for about five years for cases of rape by her crazy ex-boyfriend stalker, each time worse than the last. One third of a set of triplets, large family, not all biologically related."

"What about her injuries?" Derek asked, looking at the charts and wondering how the youngest intern knew this about the patient.

"Bruising on arms, legs, pretty much everywhere," Leanne continued. "Cuts on the chest and back. Scars reopened. Chafed wrists and ankles. A bit of broken bone coming through the skin. Previous injuries include gunshot wound to the shoulder just missing her heart and countless bruises and cuts." Of course, almost all of the cuts and bruises were from Sarah's ranger adventures.

Derek shut the binder and looked to the red head. "Dr. Watanabe, how do you know all this about the patient without reading over her file?"

"Helps when she's practically my sister in law," Leanne sighed. "Married my brother, in a sense."

"Hey, what's this?" Izzie gently picked up the girl's wrist, noting a silver bracelet with a pink gem in the middle.

Leanne noticed it as well. She thought she had safely removed all the morphers her sister had, but clearly she was mistaken. Sarah's tracker, mystic morpher, and ninja morpher were all safe and sound.

"It's a friendship bracelet given to her by Kira Ford," Leanne stated. "Another personal friend." She gently walked over and removed the bracelet. She knew Sarah mainly wore it as an accessory now.

"Dr. Watanabe, I'm going to have you stick with this case," Derek decided. "Izzie will help you. Where is her family?"

Leanne sighed. "In California. I have no idea how the hell she ended up in Seattle. I mean, I saw her just a little over a week ago before I came back here. Oh, and can you do a favor and help keep the press away?"

"Press?" Izzie frowned. "Why would the press be showing up here?"

"Come on," Leanne groaned. "This is _the _Sarah Oliver, the famous singer. Press finds out she's here, her life is going to be more hell than what she deserves." Derek nodded before leaving the room, letting the two girls be.

* * *

**Early morning  
city breaks  
I've been calling  
for years and years  
and years and years  
and you never left me  
no messages  
you never send me  
no letters  
you got some  
kind of nerve  
taking all our love**

Izzie stood by the receptionist desk cradling the phone, Sarah's file in hands. She was a little confused about Leanne's behavior about this patient, seeing how no one ever saw her act like this. After a few rings, a voice on the other line picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hunter Bradley?" the blonde doctor asked, hoping she had the right number down.

"_Yes?"_

"I'm Dr. Izzie Stevens from Seattle Grace Hospital," she began. "Your wife is here…"

"_What happened to her?" _Hunter demanded, sounding more alert. _"Is she alright?"_

"Uh, she'll be fine," Izzie stated, biting her lip. "She was found in an abandoned warehouse in Seattle not too far from here. She has multiple bruises and cuts, head trauma, and she's currently in surgery getting one of her bones set and some tissue damage resolved."

The line was silent for a moment. _"Can I speak to Leanne Watanabe?" _Izzie spotted the red head coming towards her.

"Just a moment," she called the woman over. Leanne rolled her eyes, knowing very well who was on the other end. She thanked her friend and Izzie left.

"Let me guess," Leanne sighed. "You've been searching for her since she went missing, you're wondering why the hell she was found in Seattle, you're betting that that bastard had something to do with this, and that you're worried sick about how you're gonna get here and to her in time for when she's out of surgery. Am I right bro?"

"_As usual, Leah. Anything you can tell me? I mean, aside from what I already know now?"_

"Well, her surgery is going great right now," Leanne reported. "Problem is I couldn't get in on it. They're going to see something is up, and they can't find out about us. I managed to sneak away her morphers and I have a lead as to how she got here, and you're not gonna believe it."

"_Please tell me you're doing everything you can?"_

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Leanne raised an eyebrow. "I'm lucky I got her case. Just, get here as soon as you can, and bring her parents too."

The nurse at the desk looked up at her. "Dr. Watanabe, you're needed in the OR."

"I'll be there in a sec," she replied. "Hunter, just get here." She hung up and headed for the operating room.

* * *

"What's going on?" Leanne asked as she was ready to help out. She was informed she had to scrub in and now she was ready. She just had to be told what she was needed for.

"Dr. Watanabe, care to explain what's happening with this?" Derek pointed at the girl's arm, which was glowing slightly. Leanne mentally cursed herself as she got closer and saw it. This was not good. She knew what it was. With altered DNA and multiple ranger powers, Leanne knew that rangers healed a bit faster than normal. If she didn't want to reveal any secrets, then she had to act fast.

"Dr. Shepherd," one of the nurses in the room spoke. "The injuries…they're healing." Everyone turned and noticed what was happening as Leanne wasted no time and proceeded with the surgery. The sooner this was taken care of, the better.

Then to everyone's shock, the necklace the girl was wearing that they had all missed began glowing bright pink.

"Dammit," Leanne muttered. She knew what was happening now.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, chief?" Leanne walked into the chief's office. She had been called in after the little "light show" – as everyone was calling it – in the OR. The red head had a feeling on what this was about, so she had to choose her words carefully.

"Yes," Richard Webber nodded. Leanne came in and sat down. "I called you in here for answers about the surgery on Sarah Oliver-Bradley earlier."

"I assume you specifically mean the light show," Leanne sighed. Richard nodded.

He looked at the papers on his desk. "You seemed to know what it was about, and I would like to know why one of the patients was glowing in the OR."

"Sir," Leanne bit her lip. "In all honesty, I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid that if I do tell you, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Leanne, this is a serious matter," Richard glared at the girl. It was not the time for jokes.

Leanne returned the glare. "I am serious. With all due respect, this isn't some secret I can tell without getting into trouble, mainly because it's not just my secret to tell. By now, this secret belongs to me and a little more than a hundred others. And who's to say that you'll believe me?"

The chief sighed.

* * *

Sarah was set back in her room, all patched up and breathing normally. They were just waiting for her to wake up. Of course, Meredith and Izzie were cleaning up her wounds. The two interns left as Leanne walked into the room, writing things down on a clipboard.

Sarah groaned as her eyes fluttered. In a minute, she opened them and saw Leanne standing there. "About time you woke up," she commented.

Sarah blinked a few times. "Why the hell do I feel like I got hit by a freaking megazord?"

"Put that brain of yours to use and you should know why," Leanne sighed. She really didn't want to have to break the bad news.

"How the hell did he get to me this time?" Sarah groaned. "The last thing I remember is me and Hunter fighting off Moltor and Flurious and their army before I literally vanished into thin air." Unknown to the two girls, the other five interns were listening in, wondering if they could learn a few secrets.

"You trying to spill it?" Leanne sat down on the bed, still writing a few things down.

"I'm on a public team now, Leah," Sarah sighed. Well, this confirmed for the others that she did know the famous pop star. "Apparently we were public from the start." Then something hit her. "Where are they, anyway?"

"I have them with me," Leanne stated.

Sarah smiled. "So, where exactly am I? Where's my family? Well, aside from you, of course."

"Well," Leanne chuckled. "You know the bracelet you lent V for one of her dates with Chip?" the interns outside the door frowned. Who the hell were all these people and things being mentioned? And what the hell kind of names were "Chip," "V," "Moltor," and "Flurious?" "Apparently, your bastard of an ex switched it out with an exact copy he made, and somehow, he rigged it so that if you wore it, it would bring you to him at the push of a button. I removed that as soon as I could so he wouldn't be able to pull that stunt again."

"Okay…now again, where's my family?"

Leanne offered a small smile. "Hunter's on his way here with your parents. He's taking your private jet over, considering it'll be the quickest. He couldn't take the SHARC in case the others needed it, considering they were dealing with the latest attack when he left."

"Private jet?" the brunette frowned. "Why do they need a private jet to get here?"

"You forgot about the internship I have at Seattle Grace, didn't you?" Leanne smirked. Sarah went wide eyed, cursing her memory. They all knew Leanne worked in Seattle to get some surgical practice, but the pink ranger had completely forgotten about it until now.

"He brought me to _Seattle?" _she hissed. She groaned and leaned back against the pillow. "Can you have Hunter kill him next time?"

"Not unless you want him to spend a life in prison," Leanne laughed. "Now, I need you to answer a few questions very seriously." Sarah nodded. "How long ago did you stop taking your birth control?"

"Um," she tried to think. "A couple days before my wedding. Why?"

Leanne bit her lip. "You've been missing for a week. We were all searching for you in California, thinking he'd keep it close to home. But because he did it again and you had been off birth control since a few days before your wedding, there's a good chance you're pregnant."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"We need to wait a couple weeks to test you," Leanne continued. "Now, because you two did it on your so called 'honeymoon,' there's going to be a small possibility that it's Hunter's, but the larger possibility would be the child being your ex's, if it does come back positive."

"So there's a chance I'm pregnant, but it'll take a couple weeks before you can determine that?" she asked. Leanne nodded. "Can't I just be tested when I go in for my annual check-up at the end of next month?"

"I guess, if you really wanna wait that long. But your injuries are gonna keep you here for a couple weeks. You need a couple weeks to recover from your surgery as well."

"Surgery?" Sarah gasped. "Just how bad was it this time?"

Leanne frowned at her. "You didn't know what he was doing?"

"I was unconscious from the moment I disappeared," Sarah admitted. "I may have woken up for seconds at a time here and there, but I blacked out again from something and not my own free will. Next thing I know though, I wake up here."

"So in other words," Leanne looked at her sister. "You pretty much have no idea how you got bloody and bruised except for what I told you?" Sarah nodded.

"Speaking of kids, when are you and Cam going to have one?"

Leanne snorted. "We're waiting until reconstruction of the academy is complete and I'm settled into my career back home. Well, I'm gonna go see if I can get you some water or something and check on the progress of your husband and parents getting here." She stood and went to leave. She heard scattering outside and knew the others had been listening in. "By the way, we've kept the press out, so you shouldn't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled before the red head left the room.

**Lost and insecure  
you found me  
you found me  
lying on the floor  
where were you  
where were you**

**Lost and insecure  
you found me  
you found me  
lying on the floor  
surrounded  
surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait  
where were you  
where were you  
just a little late  
you found me  
you found me**

**Why'd you have to wait  
to find me  
to find me**

* * *

A/N: Well, I thought I'd clear things up a bit more. Anyway, up next is "Face to Face" part I. I have a few filler chapters for down the road planned, like when Sarah's teen center opens up, and a team up with the overdrive rangers and the dino thunder team (I know most of the time it's with the team before, but I decided to mix it up) and I'm not sure how that'll go yet. And I still have Once a Ranger coming soon too.


	14. Face to Face Part I

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 14: Face to Face**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, this one is set one week after the previous chapter, but it's still the month of May. Anyway, with Sarah still recovering and a new guy entering the picture here, what'll happen? Um, I might have the crossover wrap up at the beginning of this, but then that'll be it. Anyway, onward with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in any show._

* * *

"Are you always writing in that notebook?" Meredith asked the young pop star as she prepped her to be released. Leanne was with another patient and asked Meredith to help Sarah out. With her arm still in a cast, Sarah had to take it easy. This meant just watching and no fighting, something Leanne stressed to both Sarah and Hunter. It was only a week since Sarah had been here, and she had been cleared to be discharged.

Sarah looked up and thought for a moment. "I write when I get an idea for a song in my head," she replied. "Most songs I write are situation depending."

"Situation depending?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Most now are either about my current love life with my husband," she stated. "Or life in general. I've toned it down on songs about my ex and that stuff. Then my manager wants me working on a couple songs kids can dance to or something. But when I get an idea, no matter what for, I write it out along with its notes for piano, drums, guitar, and bass."

"Four instruments?" Meredith looked at the girl. "You know how to play four instruments?"

Sarah shook her head. "One of my sisters plays bass, the other drums. I play piano and guitar."

"Isn't twenty one too young to get married?" Meredith wondered with curiosity.

"My parents got married right out of high school," the brunette sighed. "So did most of my aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters. My mom was a pregnant teen with me and two of my sisters, took her about eighteen years to get pregnant again with twins. My family is far from normal. Besides, if you're with the one you love, what difference does it make when you get married?"

Meredith nodded as Hunter walked into the room, ready to go. Leanne had filled him in on what meds she had to take and when and the dosage size of each. Hunter assured her he knew what to do, but because of what Leanne knew about the two, she couldn't stress it enough. Meredith left the room to give the two some privacy.

"Ronny said she should be here any minute with the SHARC," he spoke.

"The SHARC?" Sarah questioned. "Why aren't we taking my jet?"

"Less press attraction that way," he sat next to her and held her hand. Over the week, the press somehow got word of Sarah's condition, and her managers were not happy. They had told Hunter to help out in making sure the press knew as little as possible, and that they try to find out who the spy is.

"Press is involved?" she looked at him. This was the first she heard of this. He nodded. "Great. Figures I would be in the five o'clock news for something like this."

"Relax," he pulled her into him, being careful not to squish her. "We're figuring it out. For now, just refuse to answer any questions they ask."

Sarah nodded.

* * *

Ronny had picked up the two other rangers and brought them back to the mansion. They had been filled in by her on what they missed, and it appeared to be a big turning point for their search for the next jewel. They had possession of the parchment. When they got back to the mansion, the three joined Will in the game room and the four watched TV, relaxing. Then Mack and Dax came in, the red ranger repeatedly telling them about the latest weapon.

"And did I tell you it can reach mach two in less than thirty seconds?" he beamed, overjoyed about the coolness of the weapon.

"Only about thirty times," Will chuckled.

"And the super-thrusters boost the speed to mach three in less than a minute," Ronny rolled her eyes from her spot beside the black ranger.

Sarah smiled at the red ranger. "That's amazing Mack, but we've all heard about it." She sat up on the couch, reaching for the pain killers. Hunter sat up with her, just to be safe.

"They're just jealous Mack," Dax turned around. "I think the Sonic Streaker sounds slamming." The two fist bumped as Rose entered.

"Good news team," she smiled. "I think I made some progress in figuring out how to read this parchment."

"Don't tell me," Ronny teased. "You looked it up in the alien – to – English dictionary?"

"I have one if you wanna borrow it," Sarah looked to the purple ranger. Everyone aside from Hunter looked at her. "What?"

"Those exist?" Will blinked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, sitting back. "My uncle used to live on an alien planet that was home to an aquatic species. He studied multiple alien languages and came up with an alien – English dictionary. He gave everyone in the family a copy."

"Anyway," Rose chuckled. "I called a colleague at the university, Professor Ryan. He's a total genius when it comes to languages and codes. I'm going to take him the parchment to see if he can figure out any of it."

"Sweet," Dax grinned. "Hey, can I come? I've never been to jolly old England."

"Sure," Rose agreed.

"Hey, why don't you take Mack along with you?" Will suggested, hoping to buy the rest of them some peace. "Then he can tell you all about the Sonic Streaker."

Mack stood up. "Great idea. Hey, Rose, check it out…" he dragged on as the three left the room.

"Peace and quiet," Hunter sighed, laying back down. Sarah followed him as Ronny and Will sat on the other couch, and the four resumed watching the movie that was playing.

* * *

"I can't translate all of it," the professor declared as the rangers crowded around him. Rose, Mack, and Dax had brought him back to the mansion after being attacked in England by some strange creature sent by Moltor. "But I do recognize some of these symbols from extraterrestrial crop circles. This one," he pointed to the first symbol. "Represents mountain." He pointed to the next one. "And I think this one means diamond."

Andrew removed his glasses. "This is it, rangers. I have a feeling that this document can lead us right to the second jewel of the Corona Aurora."

* * *

As Rose was showing the professor out a while later, the others were trying to figure out anything else. Sarah was scanning over and looking at the crystal piece the blue, red, and purple rangers had found.

"Anything interesting from that broken crystal?" Mack asked, coming up beside her.

"Nothing," she sighed. "No jewel signature of any kind. Though I think I saw something similar to this before."

"So it's basically just your average piece of space quartz," Hunter stated. Sarah picked up the piece to examine it further.

"Why did that alien get so upset over it?" Mack wondered, taking a seat. "It obviously meant a lot to him."

Dax agreed, coming over with Ronny. "Yeah. Out of all the monsters that have tried to pulverize us, he was definitely the most sensitive." He noticed the look on the red ranger's face. "Come on Mack. He was just like any other cold-blooded, lizard faced freak."

"No no," Mack chuckled. "There was something different about this one."

"Well, if he works for Moltor," Ronny piped up. "I don't need to see his résumé. He's going down."

"Maybe he's a lost and confused soul that happened to be unlucky enough to get caught up in Moltor's army," Sarah shrugged. They all turned to her. "What? Something like this happened with the mystic force team. It's possible."

"What's going on?" Will demanded as he – the others following – ran into Andrew's office as the alarms went off. On screen, a video of Moltor and the two latest monsters appeared, wreaking havoc as usual.

"_Power rangers," _Moltor called out. _"There will be more destruction if you don't bring us the parchment. I suggest you do before anyone gets hurt."_

Ronny was first to speak. "He doesn't have to tell me twice. Anyone mind if I take the Transtek?"

"Go for it Ronny," Andrew encouraged. The blonde grinned and ran off towards the base, morphing to take the vehicle as she went. The others left as well, heading out to fight. Sarah stayed behind since there wasn't much fighting she could do with her arm in a cast.

* * *

Once they arrived on the scene, the six morphed rangers helped the citizens flee the scene. Protecting them from harm came first. Ronny was using the Transtek to help out. But what shocked the team – or rather the two who saw it – was the newest creature helping out a women who had fallen to the ground. Of course, Ronny didn't realize this and knocked the creature away, allowing the woman to escape.

"Enough!" the monster called, appearing behind his fallen friend. "You know what we're here for." The rangers came to a halt in a line, and to their surprise, Sarah – unmorphed – was with them. "Now that we have your attention, where's the parchment?"

"Right here," Sarah glared, holding up the piece. She slowly began walking forward, despite the others – mainly her husband's – protests.

"Tyzonn," the monster snapped at the smaller creature. "Get it from her." Tyzonn nodded and walked forward.

"Be ready rangers," Mack warned.

Ronny turned to Hunter. "Hunter, what's she doing?"

"Hand me the parchment," Tyzonn ordered as the two now stood face to face.

"I saw you try to help that woman," Sarah stated. "You're not like the others, are you?"

"I am one of them," he looked down. Sarah knew something was up. He tried ripping the parchment from her hand, but she yanked it away. Hunter commanded the rangers to start fighting off the other one as Sarah dealt with Tyzonn. If they could at least distract the bigger one, then Sarah could figure out a way around this. Tyzonn turned to see this, however, and attacked. Sarah defended herself, avoiding using her broken arm.

"Wait!" she called as she ran after him, seeing the creature take off into the woods. The others noticed this, but didn't have time to react as the other creature broke his hold.

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" Sarah called as she chased after Tyzonn in the woods. She had him in sight, and she was trying to catch up. The pink ranger knew that her husband wasn't going to be happy about this, seeing where she just came out of the hospital. "Stop!" the two halted in a small clearing.

"Get away from me!" Tyzonn shouted. He fired at her and took off. Sarah dodged the attack and followed him. She tackled him to the ground, and the two engaged in a fight. Sarah was being cautious, trying to protect her broken arm. When she was shoved back but remained on her feet, Tyzonn glared. "You wouldn't listen!"

"Look," Sarah huffed. "I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not your enemy."Tyzonn turned and ran off again.

* * *

When Sarah finally found Tyzonn, the creature was standing by a waterfall and a pond, staring at his reflection. She watched silently as he stomped on the reflection, as if trying to keep it away. "Take it easy."

"I said stay away from me!" he turned around.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she began following him. "I don't think you want to hurt me or the others either. Who are you?"

"I am no one," Tyzonn replied. "And when Moltor finds out I don't have the whole parchment, it won't matter anyway. I will be eliminated."

"So we both need the parchment," Sarah bit her lip as they were in the clearing a bit further. "Yet neither of us are willing to budge. Looks like we both lose."

"What is this document?" Tyzonn demanded, sounding confused. "Why does everyone seek it?"

Sarah frowned. "You mean you don't know?" Tyzonn shook his head. "It leads to one of the jewels of the Corona."

"The Corona Aurora has been found?" the creature's head snapped up.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Here on Earth. Now Moltor and every other evil thug in the galaxy are coming after it."

"But if Moltor gets the jewels," Tyzonn realized. "He'll use them to crush everything that's good on all planets."

"Not if we can stop him," Mack shook his head. "If you're really not like them, then give me the rest of the parchment. Please."

Tyzonn looked down. "I must go." Sarah sighed as he walked away and out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm cutting it off here, and I decided not to do "Man of Mercury," but I do have a few filler chapters planned. Anyway, what'll happen next, after this? I have no idea where the hell I'm going with this, but let's see what happens.

Also, as a request of j'amieleprintemps, I am going to write some sort of Vida/Chip story not part of a series.


	15. Face to Face Part II

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 15: Face to Face **

**Part II**

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Not sure how long this'll be, but I doubt I'm going to put a lot of fight in it. Either way, Sarah is going to help out Tyzonn and the others, but she won't actually be fighting. Sarah won't find out if she's pregnant or not until "Just like Me," which is just a couple chapters away. Hunter won't know until later on in the story, but you readers will know before he does because of something I'm planning in a future chapter._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_Also, I have a songfic based on how I view the Vida/Chip relationship called "Something Like That" and a Hunger Games/Bones crossover called "Safe and Sound," both of which are posted._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

Tyzonn had disappeared to go fight, so when Sarah found him in the woods again, she was a bit surprised to see him as injured as he was. She grabbed his arm gently using her good arm and led him towards a boulder where she sat him down. She bent down and pulled out a piece of cloth she had with her and began to wrap the wound on his arm.

"It seems even with these hideous scales, I'm vulnerable to injury," he realized. "Moltor would've finished me off if your friends hadn't saved me. I owe them…and you…my thanks."

"No need to thank us for doing our job," Sarah snorted. She held out her good hand for him to shake. He shook it. "Sarah."

"I was once called Tyzonn," the creature stated. "And I've brought shame to my planet by bowing to Moltor's will."

"Hey, we all make mistakes," Sarah smiled slightly. "God knows I've made a few major ones. I was also in your position once a long time ago."

Tyzonn looked at her, confused, but he shook it off. "If you'll trust me, I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done." He took out the major portion of the parchment. "Moltor must be stopped." Sarah held out the other piece, and the two connected. Tyzonn let go so it was in Sarah's hands.

"We'd better go," she sighed. The two stood and started off.

* * *

"Is this stuff alien blood?" Will asked as he bent down and scooped up a bit of green goo. After seeing Tyzonn flee during the battle, the others followed him. They were also hoping they would be able to find Sarah. None of them were sure what she was doing or thinking.

"Yep," Hunter got a closer look at the substance. "It's alien blood all right."

"I don't get it," Mack frowned. "Why would Moltor be fighting one of his own?"

"I don't know," Rose bit her lip. "But that thing could be even more dangerous now that it's injured."

"Right," Ronny agreed. "We got to find Sarah and get her away from it."

* * *

"Can you read these symbols?" Sarah asked as she and Tyzonn walked along. She couldn't understand what most of them read.

"No," Tyzonn shook his head. "This language is unfamiliar to me."

"Better get it back to base right away then," she folded it up and put it away. Before they could go any further, the two were surrounded by lava lizards. "I knew I should've stayed in bed today." She turned to the alien beside her. "Think you're well enough to fight?"

"Are you?" Tyzonn questioned, noting her broken arm.

Sarah smirked. "A broken arm ain't gonna keep me down." The two ran off into the fight.

Tyzonn was using the only fighting style he knew how to. Using his staff to help him out, he managed to knock down a good chunk of the lizards.

Sarah was doing things her way. In order to help protect herself better, she set up a body shield around her. She wasn't going to morph, so she went for the next best thing. The shield was of fire and it moved with her, protecting her body. When she had a chance to see how Tyzonn was doing, she saw a blob of silver moving out of the way of the lizards.

"Nice to know not everything's changed," he grinned.

"I don't know what you just did," Sarah looked at him. "But it was rather impressive. Now, cover your ears and watch this." Tyzonn did as he was told as the pink ranger made two copies of herself. Then, she and her two copies unleashed a sonic scream that knocked the lava lizards far away. When she finished, she went back to normal.

"Now _I'm _impressed," Tyzonn awed, amazed such power could come from her tiny body.

* * *

"Let's rewind here," Sarah suggested as the two continued on their hike. "You can turn into silver?"

"Mercury."

"I see," she smiled. "So that means you're a mercurian." Tyzonn paused in his step and looked at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Sarah shrugged. "My uncle spent years living on and studying alien planets. When he was studying your planet, he learned that everyone there could liquidize into mercury at their own will, and that they live in the outdoors. But hey, if I'm gonna trust you, I need to know the whole story. Trusting people isn't something I do so easily anymore."

"I don't even know where to start," Tyzonn looked down.

"Why don't you start with this?" Sarah held up the gem shard they obtained earlier.

* * *

"We've combed every inch of those woods," Ronny reported as the other six rangers walked into the base. "Sarah and that creature are nowhere to be found."

"That's because she doesn't want to be found," Andrew sighed. "She's turned off her morphers, including her tracker. Keep looking, team." They nodded and set to work. Hunter was worried, but he trusted his wife. "Spencer?"

"Sir?"

"Can we speak in my office privately?" Andrew requested.

"Of course, sir." The two left the base.

* * *

"This is the only thing I brought with me from my home planet," Tyzonn stated as he held the jewel pieces in his hand.

Sarah frowned. "So if you're not here for the jewels of the Corona, why are you here?" she placed the shard she had in his hand.

"I came here in search of something," he began. "Something more important to me than any jewel."

_A blonde man wearing a strange uniform and carrying a staff with a bracelet and gem similar to a dino morpher sitting on his wrist walked through a barren land. **"But my search was cut short."**_

"_Mercurian!" Moltor stepped in front of the man. "Your people's power is known throughout the galaxy. I can use a soldier like you in my army."_

"_I'm not here to be in any army," the man replied. "Now let me pass."_

_Moltor glared. "You dare to refuse me, Moltor?"_

"_That name means nothing to me," the man stated clearly. He slammed his staff down. "Now get out of my way." The two engaged in a fight, both holding their own. Well, not exactly. The man was shot down, the gem in his bracelet falling out._

"_I'll show you who you're dealing with," Moltor stepped on the gem._

_The man looked at the villain and growled. "I swear you'll regret that!" _

"_And you'll regret coming to Earth!" Moltor retorted. The two locked into a fight. The man was holding his own, not willing to back down. Moltor managed to kick him back. Before he could get up again, the hot head fired and transformed the man into the hideous creature he was now._

"_What have you done to me?" he demanded. _

_Moltor smirked. "You're going to join me – one way or another."_

"_You monster!"_

"_You think **I'm **a monster?" he created a mirror. "Look at you!"_

"_No!" the man shouted as he looked into the mirror._

"_Do my bidding, and I'll turn you back. Then you can do whatever it is you came here for."_

"I had no choice," Tyzonn finished. "I knew the beast I had become would be shunned on your planet. And now that I've betrayed Moltor, I'm doomed to live in this body forever."

"Maybe not," Sarah spoke up. "We've got a state of the art technology center. There's bound to be something that we can use to help you."

"Your friends don't trust me," Tyzonn pointed out. "Why should they?"

"Because I do."

* * *

"Still no sign of Sarah," Will reported. The rangers were still in the base searching for their injured teammate. After learning that her morphers were off, Hunter suggested searching for her bio-signal. So far, they were getting nothing.

"Hey, if Sarah doesn't come back," Dax mused. "Can I have her spot in the spin zord?"

"How come _you _get dibs on it?" Ronny demanded.

Hunter glared at both. "Sarah is coming back. And when she does, her spot in the spin zord will still be hers."

"Hey guys," the brunette walked in at that moment, full parchment in hands. Hunter rushed over and hugged her, kissing her briefly before moving to stand beside her.

"See!" Dax cheered. "I told you she'd be back!" From behind the two ninjas, Tyzonn walked in. Everyone else reached for their trackers as Hunter jumped back.

"How'd he get in here?" Will questioned.

"I let him in," Sarah shrugged. "His name's Tyzonn. He's a friend."

Tyzonn stepped forward a bit. "I'm sorry about what happened before. Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone." Hunter looked towards his wife for confirmation as Spencer walked in.

"Look," the pink ranger started. "He's gonna help us find the diamond." She handed the parchment to her husband, hoping it would convince him.

"Well what are we waiting for rangers?" Andrew asked, taking the paper. "We got a parchment to figure out!"

* * *

A while later, everyone was standing around a table, looking at the parchment. Tyzonn was standing with them. Hunter had his arm wrapped protectively around his wife, afraid to lose her. "Okay," Rose began the session. "We think we translated a couple of these symbols – 'mountain' and 'diamond.'"

"So we know we're looking for the Toru Diamond," Mack nodded.

"But we don't know what mountain," Will pointed out. "It could be anywhere on Earth."

Spencer brought in a tray of lemonade and walked over to Tyzonn. "Would you care for some lemonade, sir?"

"Lemonade?" the alien frowned.

"It's made from lemons," Sarah stated. "A citrus fruit we grow here on Earth."

"Citrus," Tyzonn took a cup. "I know of this organic acid." To everyone's surprise, he dumped it onto the parchment, as if knowing what it would reveal. Rose quickly pulled it away, shaking it off and hoping to save it from further damage.

Hunter spotted something on the parchment. "Wait you guys – look." On the paper were the numbers sixty nine point three S and 175.6 E.

"Numbers!" Rose grinned.

"Of course," Will realized. "The citric acid in the lemonade revealed the hidden information. Nice."

"And this looks like longitude and latitude," Rose figured.

Ronny looked at the paper. "Maybe it's the location of the mountain we need to go to."

"It's got to be it," Dax agreed.

"Okay rangers," Andrew sighed. "The SHARC is fueled up and ready to go."

Sarah looked at her husband as they were the last two to file out. "Don't even tell me I can't come. I have a feeling you'll need me for this."

* * *

"Well," Hunter sighed as the eight stood on a ledge. Tyzonn had tagged along. It was a rocky and mountainous area with lots of dry grass spots everywhere. "This is not what I expected."

"Wouldn't you know it?" Sarah grinned. "More lava. Just my playing field."

"We'll find a way to get this diamond out," Mack stated. "Let's go!" However, their plans were interrupted by Moltor.

* * *

As the others handled the monster and new lavadactyls, Sarah and Hunter headed for the volcano that the diamond was in. Sarah had a plan forming in her head and she was going to need someone with her. Tyzonn and Mack were handling the lavadactyls as the others took on the monster. Zords had been called in.

"Got the rope?" Sarah turned to her husband. He nodded, pulling out the extremely long piece of rope. Sarah took it and tied it around her waist tightly. "I'm gonna streak down there and get the diamond. Pull me up when I tug on the rope."

"Got it," the blonde nodded.

Sarah braced herself before streaking down the inside of the volcano. She paused before she hit the lava and put up a body shield to help keep the heat and lava from getting to her too much. Sure fire couldn't hurt her, but too much would. She jumped into the center hole, diving as she went. She reached out and managed to snag it. The brunette tugged on the rope and Hunter pulled her up out of the lava. She streaked back up to the ledge where he sat and undid the rope. In her hands sat the Toru Diamond.

"This is it," she grinned.

* * *

"For you," Tyzonn handed the jewel over to Andrew as everyone stood back in the base. It shrunk in the man's hands to its original size. After retrieving the diamond, Sarah and Hunter joined in on the megazord battle.

"Thank you Tyzonn," he thanked.

"I was happy to help," the alien replied. Andrew walked away and put the diamond in the drawer with the pearl.

"Now there are two jewels that won't fall into the wrong hands," he stated. "I'm proud of you rangers."

"And I know that together, you can find the others," Tyzonn added.

"With your help of course," Sarah smirked. The others frowned as she walked over to the drawer, taking out both jewels. "If the power of these two jewels combine, it can cause a catastrophe or a miracle." Both gems began glowing, and the trail of lights hit Tyzonn. All the scales that covered him disappeared and he was back to his normal self.

"Wow it worked," Mack grinned.

* * *

A/N: Decided to end it there. So next up I have another filler plan where Sarah's teen center opens up. That'll probably be a short chapter, but where I mentioned it, I figured I would give you guys a look at what it would be like.


	16. Bring Me to Life

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 16: Bring Me to Life**

_A/N: So this is just gonna be a quick filler chapter that takes place during Man of Mercury. Sarah's teen center (see chapter 3 for info) finally opens up. With the others in out looking for another jewel, can Sarah have a worry free day as she tries to get the business going? What exactly is it?_

_Song is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Well, this place looks almost ready to open," Kira remarked as the group of sisters sat at the snack bar area. While the guys were doing the outside work, Sarah, Katey, Eloise, Tori, Kira, and Vida were finishing up on the inside. None of the other girls could make it. Leanne was in Seattle dealing with her internship, Maddie wasn't exactly social with the other girls aside from Vida, Rose had been invited but felt she didn't fit in with the group, and Kim and Tommy had work, so the twins were in their grandparents care.

"Yeah," Vida agreed. Ronny would've been here as well, but she and the others were on a mission looking for another jewel in South America. Sarah got excused because though it was now June and a month since she was in her accident, she was still healing and had to take it easy on her arm. "So what are the guys doing?"

"They're hanging up the logo," Tori stated. The guys - Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Trent, Conner, Chip, Cam, and Blake were all outside taking care of things that needed to be finished up there. Ethan couldn't make it because he was spending time with Angela for their three year anniversary. They were still together since senior prom. "At least, that's what they should be doing."

Katey turned to her sister. "So do you still need employees or not?"

"Everyone's all hired," Sarah grinned. "I have three people working the snack bar, five qualified therapist, two who will offer a free trial session to each new patient, a couple people to make sure things are running smoothly on the floor, and an activities director for Saturdays and Sundays."

"Activity director?" Eloise raised an eyebrow. "This some sort of cruise?"

"No," Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's basically games people can play to feel more at ease here and get to know others going through similar things."

"You've really done your research, haven't you?" Kira asked, rather impressed by the pink ranger's knowledge. Sarah nodded.

"So how come you didn't hire Dr. Hackett as one of the therapists?" Tori wondered. "I mean, she's perfectly qualified."

Sarah bit her lip. "I considered it, but the problem with that would be that if people hear she's the famous Sarah Oliver's therapist, then they'll all want to go see her, and it wouldn't be fair to the other therapists, whereas if they're all hired by me and nothing else, they all get an equal shot."

* * *

The next day was opening day for Sarah's teen center. All her friends that could be there – which still excluding the overdrive rangers because they were still on their mission in South America – were there to support her. Though everyone knew that customers would not be coming for a while, they were opening today to get the word out that people could come.

Everyone stood on the freshly manicured lawn. The concrete walls were painted in a "song of summer" yellow, giving it a cheery glow. The window panes were polished in a "Vermont cream," with the shutters being a "windy pine" green. The shingles on the roof were light brown, adding to the glow.

Mahogany oval ring double doors with sandblast glass greeted people as you entered walking along the stone walkway leading up to it from the sidewalk. The patches of ranunculus, orchid, marigold, lilac, jasmine, iris, hyacinth, gardenia, freesia, dahlia, casa blanca lily, begonia, and azalea flowers arranged intricately arranged by florists danced around the exterior of the building. A few cherry blossom trees surrounded by fine mulch stood in the front of the place. And to show what it was, the logo with the center's name (Bring Me to Life Center, since the goal was to help people turn their lives around and deal with what's going on) in the dead center.

Overall, the place looked welcoming and warm.

Sarah stood with Katey, Hunter, and Trent, since this wouldn't be possible without them. Standing in the front of the crowd were the other people who helped build this place and make it possible, as well as the employees she hired. The press was off to the sides, snapping pictures nonstop as Sarah gave a speech about the place.

And when the speech was done, and the ribbon was cut, the place was officially open for business. People ran inside to see the final product.

Sarah and Hunter remained behind. The crowd passed by and the young couple looked at the building. "It's finally open."

"It is," Hunter smiled, kissing her before the two walked into the building.

* * *

The interior was huge. Another logo piece hung across the room from the front door. The walls on this floor were a "blue fox" blue with "ultra pure white" swirls intertwining along it. Over in the far right hand corner closer to the center of the room were the bathrooms, handicap accessible. A stage was set up in the other right corner along the front of the building for when Sarah or Kira or an event that required the stage's use went on.

On the left half was the snack bar, similar to the one in the Youth Center down the street. Tables were set up in that area, and there was a small arcade down the hall from it. The three people hired to take care of the bar were working there and bussing tables as the crowd explored. In the center of the back wall but a bit closer towards the bar was a set of stairs leading to the second floor and a couple elevators.

Upstairs was the therapy floor. Unfortunately for today, since it was opening day, it was closed. The walls were painted in a "shire green." Sofas of "brown eyes" sat in the waiting area portion of the floor and there was one in each of the five therapy rooms. A mahogany desk was in each room along with any other normal office supply or furnishing. The receptionist desk had two spots for the two receptionists to do their work.

So, the place was huge. Sarah had her sisters giving people tours of the building as she talked to the press and guided them through the place and goals she hoped this place would accomplish. When that was done, everyone roamed freely around the building as Sarah and Kira got ready to perform the center's song. They had deiced that the place needed a song for advertising purposes, and they were going to give these people a preview.

When the crowd was settled and looking at the stage, the two girls began.

"_[Sarah]  
How can you see  
into my eyes  
like open doors  
leading you down  
into my core  
where I've become  
so numb_

_[Kira]  
without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping  
somewhere cold  
until you find  
it there and  
lead it back home_

_[both]  
wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and  
save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing  
I've become_

_[Sarah]  
Now that I know  
what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me  
and make me real  
bring me to life_

_[both]  
wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and  
save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing  
I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life_

_[Kira]  
frozen inside  
without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life  
among the dead_

_[Sarah]  
all this time  
I can't believe  
I couldn't see  
kept in the dark  
but you were there  
in front of me_

_[Kira]  
I've been sleeping  
a thousand years  
it seems  
I've got to open  
my eyes to everything_

_[both]  
without a thought  
without a voice  
without a soul_

_Don't let me die here  
there must be  
something wrong  
bring me to life_

_[both]  
wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and  
save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing  
I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life"_

The two girls finished to applause and cheering.

The center was officially open for business.

* * *

A/N: so this is probably a crap chapter, but I figured you should get a look at what's going on.


	17. Behind the Scenes

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 17: Behind the Scenes**

_A/N: So this is back on episodes. After this one, I have a team-up planned with the overdrives and the dino rangers. Not sure how that'll turn out yet, but I have the ideas flowing. This should be a better chapter than the others have previously been, but if not, then oh well. Anyone else ready to get right to "Once A Ranger?" _

_Song is "I Got You" by Thompson Square._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show. I do not own the song._

* * *

"Finally!" Sarah cheered as she and Hunter sat on the couches in the game room. The others were who knows where in the house. Last week, after the mission in South America, three new villains known as the fearcats came to play and Tyzonn joined the team for good. The team also learned of his story and the reason why he was on Earth and not his home planet. "My arm is free!"

"You're way too happy about that," Hunter laughed, pulling her in closer. Over in his office, Tyzonn was asking Andrew about when he'd get zords.

"Come on Mr. Hartford," the newest addition to the team pleaded. "Just a hint?"

"Sorry Ty," the man apologized. "This project is top secret until it's finished."

Tyzonn waved it off. "You know, those other DriveMax zords are incredible. Why can't you just tell me what one you're building for me?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a secret," Andrew pointed out.

"Spencer," Tyzonn spotted the butler coming in. "I bet you know. What kind of zord am I gonna get?"

"My lips are sealed," the butler made the motion. "And who said you were getting just one?"

Sarah frowned as she walked into the room at the moment. "How come he gets his zord when he first joins and me and Hunter had to wait for ours?"

"That's because I was adjusting yours to your powers so you could use your powers while using your zord," Andrew cleared.

"Now would you both mind leaving Mr. Hartford alone?" Spencer wondered. "He has a guest – a lady guest."

"Ooh," Sarah smirked. "Got some girlfriend none of us know about?" Andrew glared at the brunette as a woman with blonde hair wearing a brown polka-dotted top and black jeans walked in.

"Andrew hi," she smiled. Sarah recognized her as Jessica Jeffries from when she went on Good Morning San Angeles.

"Jessie?" the mentor stood. He walked over and gave his old friend a hug. "What a surprise."

"I know," she grinned. "We haven't seen each other since our college days. I've been reading so much about you and your rangers. Wow. You always were the adventurer Drew."

Andrew chuckled. "What about you? You were going to be an intrepid field reporter, facing down danger, making a difference in the world."

"Yeah, that dream got a little sidetracked," she bit her lip. Sarah made to leave the room to give the two time to catch up, but the woman called her back. "But I'm still a reporter. I took a job at a local show, 'Good Morning San Angeles.' Anyway, that's why I'm here. We're running a two hour special, the first half," she turned to Sarah. "Would be about you and your recently opened teen center. The other hour, I was hoping to interview your team. You know, get an in depth look at Operation Overdrive."

"I don't know Jess," Andrew sighed. "We're pretty busy over here."

"Oh come on," Sarah rolled her eyes. "We're a public ID team. The public might as well get to know us better, see who's really protecting them."

"She's got the right idea," Jessica agreed. "It'd only take a couple of hours. For an old friend?"

"Well, they work so hard," he mused. "It'd be nice for them to have a moment in the spotlight."

"I'll have my people set the whole thing up," Jessica smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

The next day, the team of rangers were waiting backstage. Sarah and Hunter were going on first for the first hour, since it was about Sarah's singing career. Then they would join her for the second half, where it would be about the team. So, Sarah and Hunter, guitars ready, stood on the stage set for performances. They were going to test out a new song, and hopefully it would work. The cameraman signaled the start.

"_Here performing her new song never before heard and featuring her husband, here's Sarah Oliver!" _the announcer spoke. Sarah and Hunter struck up their guitars and began to play.

"_[Hunter]  
A car's got  
gasoline to run  
down the road  
a crop's got rain  
dirt and sun  
to make it grow  
a clock's got time  
a song's got rhyme  
you got me and  
baby_

_[both]  
I got you  
yeah your it  
the missing piece  
that makes me fit  
yeah I got you  
the breath I breathe  
there ain't nothing  
else I need  
baby I got you  
yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Sarah]  
I don't need a  
big old house  
full of stuff  
what my arms'  
wrapped around  
that's enough  
your morning smile  
your kiss goodnight  
and everything's all right_

_[both]  
I got you  
yeah your it  
the missing piece  
that makes me fit  
yeah I got you  
the breath I breathe  
there ain't nothing  
else I need  
baby I got you  
yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Hunter]  
when the right goes wrong_

_[both]  
when I'm scared to death  
and got nothing left  
to lean on_

_I got you  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
yeah I do  
baby I got you  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
you got me to_

I got you  
yeah your it  
the missing piece  
that makes me fit  
yeah I got you  
the breath I breathe  
there ain't nothing  
else I need  
baby I got you  
yeah yeah yeah yeah

_Yeah baby  
I got you  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
baby I got you  
baby I got you"_

The two finished performing and collected the applause. Both ninjas walked over to the stage and sat, setting their guitars down next to them. They were on one of the couches set up.

"Sarah, Hunter, nice to have you two here again," Jessica smiled. She had discussed with the two what she was going to ask, since she knew that some things might be subjects that would be touchy for Sarah. The two just smiled at her. "So, I hear that the teen center you recently opened up is a big success."

"Oh yes," Sarah nodded. "We get new people coming in every day. We've only been open about a week or so and business is going great."

"Now," Jessica began. "I've heard different reasons for why you opened up the center. Care to clarify what your real reason was?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I was abused in one of the worst ways possible by my ex boyfriend who can't take a hint. He's been abusing me in the same way for the past five years or so when he catches me off guard or at some point when I'm unconscious so I wouldn't be able to defend myself. So, I figured that if I opened up a place for people who are abused to go to, that I could help make a difference in the world as a regular person and not as someone famous."

"I see," Jessica said. "So what's the confidentiality of patrons?"

"Well, if they want to sign up for the therapy we offer," Sarah stated. "I listen to their case and then assign them the therapist I believe would be able to help them the most. I have one therapist for each category of abuse. Other than that, we have standard patient confidentiality rules. It's up to the patient or patron who he or she decides to tell anything to, including me. I won't go prying into their lives more than listening to their case when they sign up for therapy and being someone for them to talk to when I'm there."

Jessica smiled. "Okay, let's get back to your singing career. You and Kira Ford have both become quite famous and done a couple world tours together. Now, I believe that what we're all curious about is how you two met and became friends."

"Well, we met during senior year of high school back in 2004," Sarah stated. "We just clicked, and a friendship formed. I was barely famous at the time, but I was getting there. She was a girl with a dream to become a famous rockstar someday. She had gigs at the local hangout and after graduation, she was signed to the same company I work for."

"And you had nothing to do with that?" Jessica questioned.

"I may have had a tiny bit to do with that," the brunette chuckled. "My managers wanted to reach more of a teen audience by adding another young singer like myself. So, I suggested that they go watch Kira perform one of her gigs, which actually turned into the first music video shoot we did together where we each performed one of our songs, and it turned out rather well. So, in a sense, we kind of started each other's careers."

"Okay," Jessica turned to the camera. "We'll be right back and after commercial break, we have a special treat for you guys so stay tuned."

* * *

"Don't be nervous guys," Ronny stated as the entire team now sat on the couches on stage. Jessica was on her way to join them yet again and begin the second hour of the show. And this half was all about the rangers. "Being on TV's no big deal."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "It's nothing. Just act like the cameras aren't there."

"Says the girls who have been on TV millions of times before," Will teased.

Dax was clearly nervous. "Who's nervous? I've waited my whole life for this moment. This interview is gonna make me a star."

"We're on in five, four, three, two…"

"Welcome back to Good Morning San Angeles," Jessica greeted once she got the cue from the camera man. "I'm Jessica Jeffries and for the next hour we have some very special guests on the show, the heroes behind the helmets, the brave team of Operation Overdrive." The audience cheered.

"Thank you Jessica," Ronny smiled from the couch where she, Dax, and Tyzonn sat. Rose, Mack, and Will sat opposite them as Sarah and Hunter still sat on their spot. "It's great to be here."

"Let me see if I have this right," the blonde continued on. "We've got Mackenzie Hartford."

"You can call me Mack."

"And you're Rose Ortiz," she pointed to the purple ranger. "The child prodigy."

"Oh, you know, whatever."

"Will Aston, international recovery specialist."

"What's up J?" the black ranger greeted.

Jessica turned to the other couches. "Ronny Robinson, the world-famous racecar driver."

"Hi Jessica," she grinned and turned to the cameras. "And hello to all my racing fans." Dax just stared out nervously into the audience.

"And you are?" the host asked.

Tyzonn stepped in, seeing his friend's hesitation. "He's Dax Lo," he began, saving the boy from humiliation. "Actor, stunt man, superhero extraordinaire. And I'm Tyzonn."

"Tyzonn," Jessica looked to the alien. "That's an interesting name."

"Oh, it's actually quite common on my planet," the boy stated.

Jessica blinked and got back to the introductions. "And the final two members of the team, believe it or not, are none other than Sarah Oliver and Hunter Bradley." When the camera was put on them, the two kissed, instead of waving to the fans out there. This of course got a big reaction from the audience.

"Okay everybody," the director interrupted as the snickering and applause died down. "We're going on commercial break."

"You guys are great," Jessica commented, getting up. "I'll be back in five. Don't go away." She left the stage, leaving the team to do what they wanted.

"Oh man!" Dax groaned. "Did you see that? I like, totally, totally choked."

"Aw, I thought it was cute," Ronny teased. "The way you totally, totally choked."

* * *

"That's a wrap," the director called as the show ended. "Thanks everybody." The lights on stage went out and everyone stood.

"Thank you rangers," Jessica thanked. "That was such a great segment."

"Our pleasure," Mack shook her hand.

"How cool is this?" Dax looked at the small medals they all received. "A medal from the mayor's office."

Jessica smiled. "And so well deserved. I admire you all. You make such a difference out there."

"Better get back to work guys," Rose sighed. The group began to leave the stage. As they stepped down, Sarah and Tyzonn both nearly tripped and fell over. Will and Dax caught the mercury ranger as Hunter caught his wife.

"Are you two all right?" Jessica asked from behind.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Tyzonn blinked. "It's just all the hot lights, I think."

"I'm fine," Sarah nodded. "Just got a little lightheaded. No big deal."

Ronny suggested an idea. "Let's get you both back to the mansion." Hunter picked up Sarah and carried her bridal style, afraid of her falling again if she was feeling lightheaded.

* * *

"What's up dad?" Mack asked as they all slid into the base. They had just gotten back and figured they would see what's up or if they had some new mission to go on.

"I've been analyzing the jewel imprint on this Yanomami statue," he stated. The others had brought back the statue after their previous adventure, when Tyzonn finally joined the team. "I'm picking up a similar signature from a remote mountainside in Indonesia."

"Sweet," Hunter grinned. "Let's check it out." The eight all got into their formation and grabbed their trackers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Problem with morphing right now was Tyzonn falling back and Sarah falling down. Hunter caught his wife and Tyzonn was caught by Mack, the two unmorphed.

"There's definitely something wrong," Dax stated. Hunter demorphed, not willing to leave his wife behind. Andrew came over and supported Tyzonn.

"Go without them," Hunter advised. "We'll take care of them."

* * *

"You feel alright?" Hunter questioned his wife as he sat down in the base with her. Spencer was running tests to see if he could figure out what was wrong. So far, nothing was showing up. If they could figure out what was up with Sarah, then it would be easier to figure out what was going on with Tyzonn.

"I feel fine," she breathed, just before getting a sharp pain in her abdomen. Hunter tried to calm her down.

"What was that?" he asked as soon as it subsided.

Sarah frowned. "I don't know." Then an idea hit her. "Wait a minute…none of this started until after the medals were given to us, so maybe…" she removed her medal and Spencer scanned it.

* * *

"Check it out Spencer," Dax grinned as the rangers walked into the game room. The battle was extremely rough, but with the help of Tyzonn's new zords, they made it. And now, they had real medals. "Now _these _are the real things."

"I take it the mayor gave you _these _personally," he hoped.

"He sure did," Tyzonn eyed his carefully. He was fully normal again.

"Very spiffy indeed," the butler grinned.

Andrew walked in carrying the cannon of Ki Amuk that they had gotten earlier. "You deserve it. But we still have work to do." He set the cannon down on the table. "This is the legendary cannon of Ki Amuk. It might play an important role in the next mission."

* * *

A/N: Up next: dino thunder/operation overdrive team up **and **another crossover with grey's anatomy, which is how the next chapter is going to start. I figured that out and now I just gotta figure out what to make both parts of. The next two chapters may be short though.


	18. Driving Thunder Storms

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 18: Driving Thunder Storms**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, here's part one of the first team up in this story. The next one after this obviously being Once a Ranger. So, this chapter and a bit of the next is going to be another crossover with Grey's Anatomy, except in season 3 (since I finished that season), but during the episode where Izzie and Alex have the patient that speaks in third person. Anyway, I hope this team up/crossover goes well! And don't get mad at me for who I hurt but the people I hurt will not die!_

_Song is "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. _

_Also, I am going to be writing a short **Grey's Anatomy **fic based off of a dream I had if you are interested in that. It'll be called "Just Breathe" when I post it._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in either show! I also do not own most of the dialogue for the Grey's episode in this chapter._

* * *

"Alright," Bailey spoke to her group of interns. It was just another day at Seattle Grace and another day of work. The interns were in the locker room getting ready. Nothing unusual since Sarah had happened. It was nearing the end of June and the weather was getting a bit better. Bailey had come in to assign them their tasks for the day. She had just appointed George on scut duty. Cristina was scrubbing in on a surgery. That left everyone else. "Karev, Sloan. Grey, Watanabe, pit. Stevens, shadow Karev." Bailey left the room.

"I have a bad feeling about today," Leanne sighed. Something was not gonna go right.

* * *

"What do we have?" Bailey asked as she, Meredith, Leanne, and Derek greeted two paramedic vehicles. The first one was rolling out a young girl, lying flat on the stretcher.

"Mia Hanson," one of the male paramedics replied. "Five year old female , crush injury to the abdomen, blunt trauma to the head. B. P. ninety over sixty, pulse 110."

"How was she injured?" Derek wondered.

"Backed over by her mom's SUV," the paramedic stated. Bailey rolled her inside as the three went to go check on the other patient. On the stretcher was a man with spiky dark hair wearing a black top and a pair of jeans, covered in numerous injuries. The woman standing by it holding the patient's hand and crying was a petite brunette wearing pink and white that Leanne immediately recognized.

"What about here?" Derek asked as they headed for the doors.

"No identity…"

"Thomas Oliver," Leanne supplied, cutting of the paramedic. Kim looked at the woman, releasing her husband's hand and hugged her, glad someone was here that could understand. "Thirty eight."

The paramedic continued on. "There was an explosion at the café a few blocks down. He was the only one injured." Leanne escorted Kim inside, following the other two as they rolled Tommy into the hospital.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Derek frowned as he looked over Tommy. Kim was in the waiting room and Leanne promised to give her an update as soon as possible. "This guy gets caught in a major explosion, and all he comes out with are cuts that need stitching, a broken arm, and needs the pressure relieved on his brain?"

"Yup," Leanne nodded. "It appears so." That was all they had found when they ran the tests on him. Tommy had yet to wake up, but they knew he would. Leanne had an idea of what happened, but she couldn't be too sure. And just like when Sarah was here, she had already carefully removed his morphers and hid them.

Meredith sighed and looked at the man. "What's he doing?" she asked upon noticing his body twitching. Leanne picked up the man's hand before he disappeared. "What the hell just happened?"

"He's still here," Leanne stated under her breath. "Just wait a moment." And after a moment, as she had promised, he reappeared.

"This is not normal," Derek breathed.

* * *

Leanne held two mugs of tea in her hands as she walked over to where Kim sat in the waiting room. She handed the pink mug to the girl. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kim sighed. "One minute we're sitting at the café, enjoying our vacation, then the next thing I know, we're being fired at and not by gun, but by blasters of some sort. I and Tommy sprang into action. I helped escort people to safety, and when it was clear, he morphed to fight off oncoming tyranodrones."

"Tyranodrones?" Leanne whispered. "I thought they disappeared forever in 2004?"

"So did we," Kim nodded. "I was going to contact Billy to check up on the twins and see if he could find anything about it, but the explosion happened before I could get the chance. I ran to where Tommy was. He lost his morph, and from the impact of the blast, he had whatever injuries you guys spotted. Next thing I know, this is now."

"Well," Leanne bit her lip. "My job is possibly in jeopardy now because I have a patient that turned invisible and I was the only one who had an idea of what it was, but I can get through that. The world is more important than that. I'll call Sarah and see what she can do, but I make no promises."

"How's Tommy?" Kim asked, sipping her mug.

Leanne sighed. "He surprisingly had minor injuries for being caught in an explosion, and that's probably thanks to morphing, and I'm the only one who knows that. He needs surgery to take care of some bleeding in the brain due to how hard he hit his head, and we have the best neurosurgeon working on that. Some of his minor cuts needed to be stitched up, and that's taken care of. Aside from that, I gotta figure out why he's randomly turning invisible, try explaining that to my boss, and hope for the best."

She stood, letting Kim think about what was going on as she headed off to make a phone call.

* * *

After explaining to the chief why one of the patients kept turning invisible (she had to explain _everything,_ after being given permission by her father and other rangers to do so), Leanne headed to the place where the interns liked to hang out. She had her phone pressed to her ear as she walked in.

"Yang decannulated a heart," Alex spoke to Izzie, whom he was sitting next to. Leanne was far down the hall, but she could hear them. Years as a ninja enhanced her hearing abilities. "Why is Alex not surprised?"

"Izzie isn't either," the blonde grinned. "Last week, Izzie was digging through crap. This week, she's fondling man-boobs. No decannulating hearts for Izzie."

"Why aren't you bragging about decannulating a heart?" George asked. Leanne hung up her phone, after finally reaching Katey and telling her everything. Sarah was currently unreachable. The red head walked in and sat on the empty spot next to Meredith, leaning back against the wall.

"I didn't decannulated the heart," Cristina insisted.

"Izzie and Alex do not believe you," Izzie shook her head.

Meredith noticed the red head. "What's bumming you out?"

"Let's see," Leanne sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "Three of my bests friends' father is in the hospital and I have the only explanation for all his injuries as to why they were minimal, his wife is becoming hysterical, the world is in more danger than it already was, and I have to make sure the patient doesn't die or else his family is going to kill me."

Everyone stared at her.

"Is this about that guy that turned invisible earlier?" Meredith concluded. Leanne nodded.

"Invisible patient?" George raised an eyebrow. "You have a patient that turns invisible?" Again, Leanne nodded. "That's impossible."

"What did you mean by the world being in more danger?" Cristina wondered.

Leanne groaned. "Power Rangers protect the world from whatever evil is taking over. Apparently, an old one is back and it puts the world in more danger because on top of that, there is also four other sets of villains trying to take over the world and the only people who can save it are in California…and don't even say Power Rangers aren't real otherwise you will find yourself as a patient in this hospital because I am from California and we take Power Rangers very seriously."

It was another moment before anyone spoke. And after Sarah was here, they still didn't believe in Power Rangers.

"Izzie wants to know more about the invisible patient," Izzie piped up.

"Alex wants to know why he turns invisible," Alex laughed.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "The invisible patient is scheduled for a surgery that I am scrubbing in on and if I told you why he turns invisible, I'd have to literally kill you. I'm full of many secrets that I can't tell anyone except a certain few who have an idea of what I would be talking about." With that, she got up and left before the others could question her again.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were going over differently in California. No new activity for the rangers happened since they got the cannon of Ki Amuk, so they had to occupy themselves for the time being. As of right now, nothing new had come up. So, the group was hanging out in the game room. Ronny and Sarah were playing the racing game, both getting very into it. Hunter was flipping through some sports magazine he was subscribed to. Mack, Will, and Dax were playing pool, and Rose was reading another one of her books. Tyzonn was watching the two girls play the video game.

All was calm and peaceful until the alarms went off.

Immediately, everyone dropped what they were doing and ran over to the monitors, ladies in front, guys behind them. On screen, it showed something that no one has seen since 2004.

"What the hell are those things?" Ronny demanded, having never saw them before.

"Tyranodrones," Sarah hissed. "I thought those got destroyed along with Mesogog, but apparently not. Don't know what the hell they're doing back."

"Tyrano…what?" Rose frowned.

"Um, shouldn't we be out their kicking ass?" Will wondered. They nodded and headed out, Sarah pressing the button on her old dino morpher on her way out.

* * *

"These things are brutal, that's for sure!" Dax called over the fight. Everyone was taking on their own group of tyranodrones, trying to fight it out. They were morphed, which helped, but the only people seeming to get anywhere were Sarah and Hunter.

"Did you call the others?" Hunter wondered.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "But what morphing power would they have?" Then she became grateful the fight wasn't on the news right now. They were far off in a clearing in the city, and no one was around to watch. So, when a blur of red came dashing by, there was nothing to worry about.

"Someone call for backup?" a voice smirked as it stopped beside Hunter, helping him fight. One by one, new people joined. The fight was over shortly with their help.

"You guys came!" Sarah grinned as she hugged her sisters and friends. Conner, Trent, Ethan, Kira, Katey, and Eloise all showed up mid battle to help them out. Most of the overdrive team was confused. Sure they had already met Katey and Eloise, but who were these other people their pink ranger seemed to know?

"Did you honestly think we'd let you deal with this on your own?" Trent smirked, hugging her. Out of this team and aside from a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, Trent and Sarah were the closest. They were brother and sister, bonded by their dino gem's powers. Both could read each other's minds when they wanted or needed to, and both started out evil on the team. So, their bond was instantly there.

"We got a call from Leah to standby," Katey added. "Something about dad being caught in an explosion caused by tyranodrones."

"So who's back?" Sarah wondered. Hunter was trying to explain to the others what was going on, but he had little idea himself.

Eloise shrugged. "Not sure, but Mercer and Billy both said that it isn't Mesogog, and Elsa said she didn't go back."

"So doesn't that really only leave Zeltrax?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After introductions were properly made, the teams made their way back to the base. With any luck and working together, they could get the dino gems' power up and running, enough for them all to morph. Andrew and Spencer had seen the whole thing on the monitors, so they didn't need extra information. So as the two worked with Ethan and Rose on restoring the dino gem powers, the others were in the game room once more, trying to find things to fill the time.

The boys were playing pool while getting to know each other as the girls were listening to the mini concert Kira and Sarah were putting on, trying out their new song.

"_[Sarah]  
I've been awake  
for a while now  
You've got me feeling  
like a child now  
'cause every time I see  
your bubbly face  
I get the tingles  
in a silly place_

_[both]  
it starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
wherever you go_

_[Kira]  
the rain is falling  
on my window pane  
but we are hiding  
in a safer place  
under covers staying  
dry and warm  
you give me feelings  
that I adore_

_[both]  
it starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
wherever you go_

_[Sarah]  
but what am I  
gonna say  
when you make me  
feel this way  
I just…_

_[both]  
and it starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
wherever you go_

_[Kira]  
I've been asleep  
for a while now  
you tucked me in  
just like a child now  
'cause every time you  
hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough  
to feel your warmth_

_[both]  
it starts in my soul  
and I lose all control  
when you kiss my nose  
the feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile  
baby just take your time now  
holding me tight_

_Wherever, wherever,  
wherever you go  
wherever, wherever  
wherever you go  
wherever you go  
I always know  
'cause you make me smile  
even just for a while"_

The two girls finished laughing as Ronny, Katey, and Eloise pretended to be the audience and cheered. Sarah and Kira rolled their eyes. They knew their friends would like whatever songs they sang.

"So," Ronny got back to what they were previously discussing. "How's life?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Well, there are five bad guys trying to take over the world, but other than that, pretty damn good."

"Shane and Dustin didn't come along?" Sarah frowned at her sisters.

"Two reasons," Katey stated. "One, both are ninjas and don't have enough experience against tyranodrones. And two…"

"Someone had to watch the shops," Eloise finished.

"So Ronny," Kira turned to the blonde. "Anyone you're crushing on?"

Ronny briefly looked over to the boys – more specifically Will – and looked back. "Like you don't know. I'm sure Sarah told you guys."

"Hey, I need help setting you guys up," Sarah defended herself. "Locking people in a closet is getting kinda old."

"I can't see you locking people in a closet," Ronny frowned.

"That's how me and my husband got together," Katey spoke seriously. Sarah and Eloise laughed recalling what they did.

Hunter walked over, curious. "What's the laughing about?"

"Oh nothing," Eloise smiled innocently. "We're just plotting your death for when you screw up your marriage." The five girls burst out laughing more, especially when Hunter's face paled. They could be joking about it now, but he knew if they really wanted to, they could kill him.

"Regretting I asked," he went back over to the guys.

* * *

A/N: So I'm gonna cut it off there, leave it at a light ending. Next up is the last part of the first team up in this story! Woohoo! I'm too hyper right now.


	19. Driving Thunder Storms Part II

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 19: Driving Thunder Storms**

**Part II**

_A/N: Here's part two of the first team up and the final part of this one. After this, you all find out if Sarah's pregnant or not! Some of you probably guessed, but next chapter will confirm it. This chapter may be short, since I'm not good with fight scenes. Anyway, is it really Zeltrax whose back, or is it just a group of leftover tyranodrones that escaped somehow? Anyway, let's get on with this!_

_This chapter is also a crossover with Grey's Anatomy, still set during the same episode. And another team joins the picture._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in any original version of a show._

* * *

"I think we've got it," Ethan grinned. Everyone was down in the base now after getting bored of being upstairs. They had gotten bored after a few games of pool and joking around, they decided to check up on the geniuses and their progress on anything.

"Got what?" Katey questioned. "Our morphers fixed or who's back?"

"Both," Ethan continued. "Our morphers are all set, even Dr. O's. Leanne helped us through it. And as far as who's back, it's definitely not Mesogog or Elsa."

"So that only leaves Zeltrax," Eloise concluded.

Ethan shook his head. "Surprisingly, it's not." Everyone looked at the former blue ranger, confused. The dino rangers knew that Zeltrax, Mesogog, and Elsa were head in command and the only ones able to activate tyranodrones. Then he turned to the four ninjas in the room. "It's actually Lothor."

"Lothor?" Hunter frowned.

"Uh, who's Lothor?" Ronny asked. Eloise pulled out a disc from her bag and had Andrew load it into the mainframe. Eloise then set up the selection of the old video diary that was based on the ninja rangers and played it. As the overdrive team watched, the others got back to their conversation.

"So how the hell is Lothor back again?" Sarah demanded.

Ethan sighed. "I talked to Dr. Mercer and he said that when we had our team up with Lothor escaping the abyss, Mesogog trapped Lothor in a jar that didn't exactly kill him, but unless broken or opened, would keep him from getting to power again. Somehow, the jar broke and he's free, and powerful, but he's not as powerful as the last two times."

"So, he's back, but he's weak?" Trent blinked. Ethan nodded as he handed back their restored morphers.

"It's possible he could become powerful if he teams up with Moltor or Flurious or any other bad guy out there now," Ethan continued.

"Then we're in shit if he does," Hunter sighed. Ethan nodded as the overdrive rangers finished the video diary. "Looks like we call in the ninjas."

* * *

When Hunter decided to call in the ninjas, he meant all of them. That included Cam and Tori, who were currently teaching at the academy, Blake who was in the middle of a race, and Shane and Dustin who were in two different cities running either Storm Chargers shop. And when he meant all the ninjas, apparently that included Leanne, who was currently in surgery helping fix Tommy's brain bleeding problem.

"What is that beeping?" Derek demanded as he tried to concentrate. Leanne mentally cursed whoever was calling. Before she could speak up, Tommy turned invisible again.

"No one move," Leanne ordered. No one needed to be told twice, especially Derek. Leanne cautiously reached out and found the guy's hand, and with a pinch, he turned visible again.

"This is just ridiculous," the neurosurgeon sighed. "I'm done." Leanne bolted out the door so she could answer the SOS call she was getting.

* * *

"I can't just drop everything and come there," Leanne stated as she spoke to her brother in the mini communicator. She had been given one for her safety, and it had come in handy when Lothor broke out of the abyss. "And there's no way I can get from Seattle to San Angeles that fast." She sat on one of the beds in the interns' hang out area. Thankfully, no one else was there.

"_Well can you at least direct Ethan on how to restore our morphers?" _Hunter pleaded.

"Cam can handle it," Leanne pointed out. Then her pager beeped. "Look, I gotta go. And tell the girls their dad is doing fine."

* * *

After calling the ninjas in, it was a matter of planning a battle strategy. Everyone agreed that they would take the SHARC to get to wherever the attack was if it wasn't in the city. The ninjas had yet to arrive. So far, aside from the SHARC thing, it was agreed that tyranodrones would be handled by the dino rangers, excluding the Oliver triplets, since they were ninjas. The ninjas would handle Lothor when he decided to show his face. And the other overdrive rangers would handle whatever else came their way, whether it be a monster or lava lizards or chillers.

"And once the other ninjas get here," Ethan spoke. "We can work on powering up their power disks. Once that's done, we just have to wait for the attack."

"If it's Lothor who's back," Rose began. She had observed the video carefully. "Then why is he using tyranodrones instead of Kelzaks like he did the last two times he was around?"

The ninjas and dino rangers shared a look.

"My guess is that they use whatever's around," Conner shrugged.

* * *

Leanne sighed as she stood at the receptionist desk, filling out forms of some sort. She had Kim go in and see Tommy, who was now awake and feeling the pain of his injuries. She hadn't heard anything new regarding the ranger thing since Hunter had called in the ninjas. She had no idea why the ninjas were called in, but she figured it must be big. The red head was interrupted from her thoughts as the other interns came over to the desk. Their jobs were done for the moment.

"How come you get to scrub in on the surgeries with the psychos?" Cristina wondered.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "They're not psychos, they're my family. We're close enough to be called family, anyway. Actually…my family is pretty psychotic."

"So how come you got to scrub in on the invisible man?" Meredith asked.

"As I said earlier," Leanne smirked. "I know the cause as to why he turns invisible and I know how to prevent it. But everything's as normal as it's gonna get for my life."

"Izzie thinks you're hiding something," the blonde grinned. She and Alex were going to talk in third person all day it seemed.

"And believe it or not," Leanne snorted. "Them speaking in third person isn't the weirdest thing I've heard or seen." She turned to leave, but before she could move, the waiting room window blew, spreading glass everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Leanne glared at the figure coming out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Alex demanded. No one aside from them was in the waiting room at that time, so no one got hurt.

Leanne growled. "You guys need to get out of here, now."

"Don't need to tell Izzie twice," the blonde took off, the others immediately following. Leanne glared at the figure, praying her friends would get here soon.

* * *

"We got an attack in Seattle at Seattle Grace Hospital," Andrew called to the three teams there. Everyone ran into the room, seeing Lothor and Leanne fighting at the hospital. They could already see she was doing the best she can, but he was becoming too powerful for her.

"Anyone wanna pay Leanne a visit?" Sarah smirked.

* * *

"Had enough?" Lothor cackled as he fought against Leanne. She had a shield set up around their battle so they didn't injure anything in the hospital more than it already was. The battle was almost outside, if she could just stick it out a bit longer.

"Not a chance," Leanne coughed. Little did she know that her friends were watching this from around the corner, all wide eyed in shock that she was doing something like this. And if anything, their eyes widened more when nineteen people in brightly colored spandex suits appeared on the scene, battle ready.

Cam turned to his wife. "Go get somewhere safe and get checked out." Not wanting to complain due to the injuries she sustained, Leanne did as told. The nineteen stood in a line, facing Lothor.

"Ah," the villain grinned. "If it isn't my least favorite group in the world. What a surprise."

"Can in Lothor," Tori snapped. The ninjas, including the triplets and Hunter, stepped forward. "You're fight's with us."

"Fine by me," Lothor grinned. He summoned tyranodrones and a few lava lizards and chillers, indicating he was teamed up with Moltor and Flurious. The dino rangers went after the tyranodrones and the overdrive rangers who weren't ninjas took care of the chillers and lava lizards. The ninjas faced their enemy.

The girls charged first, running at full speed, swords drawn and ready for attack. The guys weren't far behind. Surprisingly, he was fighting as they had before they locked him in the abyss. Sarah and Tori took him on first, before being tossed back. Shane and Hunter went next, followed by Cam, Blake, and Dustin, all five being tossed back. Katey and Eloise gave it a whirl before going through the same. But that didn't stop them. They could tell he was growing weaker and closer to his final end.

"Ready to give up?" Lothor asked as they stood back, facing him.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Dustin retorted.

Shane agreed. "Let's finish this! Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Lightning!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

Combining all their powers as they did the first time around, the ninjas shot at Lothor. Because it was a more powerful beam, it hurt him more. The rogue ninja crumpled to the ground in pain, screaming in agony. After a few more minutes, the dino rangers came over and helped by adding in their dino gem power as the overdrive rangers finished off the lava lizards that were left.

And then, in a big explosion, Lothor was gone and blown to bits.

* * *

"Sorry Leah," Sarah apologized as the ninjas sat in Leanne's hospital room. Because she had to take on the ninja by herself, she sustained some pretty bad injuries. Her friends had patched her up as she explained what she could without revealing anything major. And they had the proof of rangers existing. The dino rangers had gone home with the overdrive rangers, since they had to get back to their lives. But the ninjas stayed for their friend, and the triplets wanted to check in on their dad.

"You all owe me for this," she glared at all of them, even her husband. "I have to transfer back to California because of it."

"You do?" Eloise frowned. "But why?"

"Not that we wouldn't love to have you back home," Katey added.

Leanne sighed. "How the hell do you expect me to explain what happened? How Lothor blew in part of a wall? How I knew how to fight against him? I put everyone here in danger and it'd be safer in California where people are used to it."

"That just means we'll have to throw you a welcome back party," Hunter grinned. Leanne turned to glare at him. "Or not."

"Look, guys, just go back to your normal lives," she suggested. "I'll be fine. Cam will take care of me and we'll let you know when we get back. And Lothor's gone. So, Blake, go back to racing. Tor, Shane, and Dustin, go back to teaching. Kay and El, run the shops. Sarah and Hunter, go kick monster ass."

"No problem," Dustin chuckled nervously. He had to admit that the red head scared him from time to time. With that, the ninjas, aside from Cam, left her room.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not the best chapter. It's a bit short, I know. But now everything will be based on episodes, until the epilogue or a chapter down the road. I have the chapters planned out, I just gotta write them. I can't believe this is chapter 19 already.


	20. Just Like Me

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 20: Just Like Me**

_A/N: So in this chapter, you finally find out if Sarah's pregnant or not! Yay! I know you've probably been waiting for this chapter for a while, so here it is. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and I promise, only one more chapter after this before the Once a Ranger team up. Anyway, is Sarah pregnant? And though I'm letting you all in on the answer, Hunter will not know for sure until later on in the story. _

_That was a hint right there, if you understand._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"What's with the getup?" Rose eyed the pink ranger as she walked into the game room. Will was out showing Tyzonn the world as Mack and Dax were elsewhere in the mansion. Hunter had gone out to help his brother with an upcoming race and then to teach a class, so the three girls had nothing to do. Sarah was decked in a blue tank top, since it was July and it being California, very hot. She also wore a pair of black shorts and white sandals. But to the girls surprise, she was wearing a wig of red hair that covered hers, and she wore big sunglasses.

"Ever since my whole disappearance," Sarah began. "The paparazzi have been trailing me. I'm the hottest topic right now in the music business and in most of the entertainment news. A new story about me has been printed at least once a week every week for the past two months."

"Doesn't really explain the red hair," Ronny pointed out.

Sarah sighed. "Point is, I have a doctor appointment today where I have to find out if I'm pregnant or not." After her disappearing act, the others had been filled in on her full condition. Ronny and Rose took a protective sister stand, while the boys were already taking a brotherly stand. Of course, Tyzonn wasn't there when it happened, so he had no idea, but the others knew everything. "I can't have the paparazzi finding out if I am before I tell Hunter."

"Makes sense," Rose declared. "But how are you gonna leave here?"

"That's where you two come in," Sarah grinned. "Since we're public ID rangers, _I _can't be seen leaving the house to go to the doctors. The disguise is to help me get out of here without being noticed. When my ride is here, you guys need to come to the door with me and act like I'm a friend who stopped by for a visit and you're saying goodbye or something."

"What would you do if you do end up pregnant?" the yellow ranger asked.

Sarah thought for a moment. "Aside from keeping it, I have no idea."

* * *

After having Vida pick her up at the mansion, the pink ranger sat in the room, waiting for her test results. She had gotten to the doctor's office in time for her appointment, and it was a regular physical. She just had to add the test in because of recent events. Everything had gone smoothly and all that was left was to find out if she was pregnant or not. Vida was in the waiting room waiting for her. Sarah was still wearing her disguise, and the doctor knew it was a disguise. And if Leanne wasn't convinced to stay with her internship at Seattle Grace, then she would be the one examining the girl.

After another few minutes, the doctor came back in. "Have you been having any morning sickness or finding yourself urinating a bit more often?" she asked.

Sarah sat up. "Not so much the sickness part, but going the bathroom, yeah."

"Well," the doctor looked over the results. "You are about nine weeks pregnant."

"I am?" Sarah frowned. She knew it was possible, but she didn't think it'd become real.

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "Congratulations."

* * *

"I knew I heard that name before," Rose grinned as she held open a book. After a quick little fight with Moltor in the rainforest, they had gone back to the base to do research on a hammer he kept mentioning. "'Mjolnir, mythical hammer of the Norse god Thor.'" The only ranger not present was Sarah. "That's what Moltor was looking for."

"So, first," Mack analyzed. "Flurious was after a mythological cannon, and now Moltor's looking for a hammer?"

"There's gotta be some connection," Will assumed. "With these weapons and jewels."

Ronny stood from where she sat. "Hey Will, where's your shadow?"

"You mean Tyzonn?" he raised an eyebrow. "No idea."

"I think it's kind of funny," Dax mused. "How he's looking to you for style tips."

"It's not funny," Will stated. "It's beginning to get on my nerves."

"Aw come on," Ronny smirked. "Hey, you know what they say…"

Hunter filled in the rest. "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Well, I wish he'd flatter somebody else," Will huffed. "'Cause I'm over it." At that moment, wearing an outfit identical to the one the black ranger sported earlier, Tyzonn entered the room. Where his blonde hair used to be sat a wig of hair similar to Will's, as well as a hat. Everyone turned to see it. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey guys," the mercury ranger greeted. "Peep this. Like the new look?"

"You mean _my _look?" Will frowned. "Take off my hat!" Before he could pull it off, the alarms blared.

"Guys, this is going to have to wait," Hunter looked at the monitor. "Moltor's back."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Vida asked. The two were driving on the road, Vida waiting for the girl to give her some direction. The former pink swore not to tell anyone the results until given the ok to do so. So far, Sarah didn't want to tell anyone, not even her parents. However, Vida convinced her that if anyone else should know aside from Hunter, it would be her parents. Sure they might've been mad at her getting pregnant so young, but her case was valid.

And the confrontation only happened minutes ago.

_Sarah sat silently in the car as Vida parked. They were in Reefside, at her parents' house. Vida convinced her to tell her parents the news, no matter what they would say. Sarah was pretty sure they would help her out, but they wouldn't be too happy about it. Especially when the father was unknown. "Go on," Vida urged. Sarah let out a breath before getting out and heading to the front door. _

_Upon reaching it, it swung open, revealing Alex and Amelia. The soon to be three year olds grinned up at their sister and hugged her. Sarah returned the hug, bug wished to speak to her mother first. She knew that her mother would better understand than her father, due to Tommy being more protective of his daughters than Kim, considering what Sarah had been through in the past. _

"_Sarah?" Kim called, happy but confused about her daughter's visit. Vida opted to stay outside and wait, letting the family talk the issues out. Sarah hugged her mother when she got inside and the door was shut. "What brings you here?" before she could get a response, Sarah starting crying, the reality of the situation finally getting to her. "Sarah? Are you okay?" Kim lead her daughter to a couch, sitting her down._

_Sarah clung to her mother, unsure of what to do. "Sarah honey," Kim spoke softly. "You need to tell me what's bothering you so I can help."_

"_I'm pregnant," she got out through the sobs. Kim's eyes widened as she processed what was just said. This was why her daughter was upset? _

_Kim pulled away from the hug and stared at her teary eyed eldest child. "You're….you're pregnant?" Slowly, Sarah nodded. "When did you find out? How far along are you?"_

"_About nine weeks along," Sarah managed to say. "And I just found out today."_

"_Why are you so upset about this?" Kim wondered. "You should be happy!"_

"_Mom," Sarah glared at her. "I'm nine weeks pregnant. I have no idea who the father is because I wasn't on the pill during my honeymoon and then I got into that accident where it happened again not even a week later. And to top it all off, I'm trying to save the world! I don't know what to do." _

_Kim sighed, realizing her point. "What are you going to do with the child? Please tell me you're not getting an abortion."_

"_I'm not getting an abortion," Sarah shook her head. She didn't believe in it. "I'm going to keep it and Hunter's going to be the dad, whether it's his biological child or not."_

"_Alright then," Kim bit her lip. "Then here's what you can do. First, think about your ranger duties. I know that the powers are practically bonded to your DNA, so you can't exactly have someone take over unless you completely rewire it. Good thing though is that you can still fight, until you start really showing. The suit will protect you against any attacks and blows against that area, and your protection necklace will help in that area._

"_Next, tell Hunter. Even though there's a minimal chance he's the real father, he still deserves to know. You're his wife, and he's concerned about you, no matter what. He's a good man, and you need to tell him about this. He'll understand and protect you both. And I know it's still early, but you need to really be careful. Your child isn't going to be normal. More than likely it will inherit one of your powers, either your sonic scream or your multiplying ability. You're the first one of us to have a child with a genetic ability like this."_

"_Alex and Amy can turn invisible," Sarah pointed out._

"_But that was a minor problem," Kim stated. "Multiplying and a sonic scream are two powers you have. It will make your pregnancy harder because you may feel the changes. Either way, you also need to be careful because this early on in the pregnancy is a good time for a miscarriage to happen."_

"_I promise I'll be careful mom," Sarah swore. "And like you said, I'm protected by my necklace and suit." Tommy chose that moment to walk in the house, home from work. And Sarah had to tell him everything she had just told her mother._

_To say Tommy was shocked would be an understatement. He knew his little girls would become mothers someday, but he didn't think it'd be this soon. Especially not this soon, and not when the father was unknown. He was a bit mad, but that was until Sarah brought up the point that she's older than they were when Kim first got pregnant with the triplets. At that, he had calmed down and accepted it. _

"Take the next exit," the brunette mumbled, reading the signs on the road. Vida nodded and continued driving on.

* * *

"I wonder how Sarah's doing," Ronny mused as she and Rose walked along the beach on the island. The team had followed Moltor here, and after fighting off the chillers he controlled, they split up. Tyzonn and Will went one way – much to the black ranger's dismay – and the other three boys went another way, leaving the girls to go a third way. Everyone knew why Sarah wasn't there, but they also knew she should've been back in time for this mission.

"Me too," Rose sighed. "I wonder how Hunter would take the news if she ends up pregnant."

"I bet you he'll faint," Ronny smirked, as though she knew it was going to happen.

"I'm not going to bet on something that may not happen," Rose chuckled, knowing that there was no point to the bet if Sarah wasn't pregnant.

* * *

"I don't get it," Dax frowned as he, Hunter, and Mack walked around the island. "Why did you send Will and Tyzonn off together?"

"Well," the red ranger began. "My dad always said we should work together to solve our problems."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "He really said that?"

"No," Mack laughed. "But it sounds like something he would say, right?"

"More like something Sensei would say," Hunter smirked, recalling when he and Shane had their problems.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm being cheap for cutting it off there. To be honest, this isn't my favorite episode. I will do "Hammer Time," but only because I like that one now that I remembered what it was about. Then after that, Once a Ranger is here, and my poll is closed. And a new poll will be up once the gender of Sarah's baby is found out. And yes, she is pregnant, but the father is unknown.


	21. It's Hammer Time

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 21: It's Hammer Time**

_A/N: So, Sarah did end up pregnant. In this chapter, she's about ten weeks along, and morning sickness is really starting to get to her. I won't show her going through symptoms until she reveals it to the others, who think nothing's wrong with her and everything is normal, especially Hunter. So, she's going to be hiding her symptoms for a while, and she will still fight until after chapter thirty, which in this story if I don't stray from my plan would be based on "Home and Away," so she'll be six months pregnant around then, and she's going to go on a little adventure at that point. _

_Anyway, the reasons I'm writing this chapter and not skipping to Once a Ranger is because my history class cannot shut up about the Avengers movie, which involve the god Thor, who is in this episode, and because I like this episode._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show. _

* * *

The rangers sat around the base the following week. It was a new day, and they hadn't been in the base since they put Mjolnir and the cannon of Ki Amuk in here. So now, when they entered the base, the saw the two relics connecting through electrical currents as a storm formed outside. "Whatever connection those two relics have is sending the mainframe into a tizzy," Andrew called from where he was.

"Allow me," Rose sighed. She walked over, the others following. She began typing away. "That's weird. I've bypassed the main energy coupling and reinforced the firewall. That should've worked."

"Allow me," Ronny suggested. Instead of going technical, the yellow ranger gave an open space by the keyboard a good punch, causing it to twitch back to its normal state. "It's all in the wrist."

"Now if only I knew where to send you guys," Andrew muttered. "The satellites aren't picking up any jewel signatures and the symbols on this Yanomami statue seem to be a dead end."

"What about this face with the circle around it?" Sarah suggested, holding it in her hands.

"I've run it through the database, searching every ancient relic, work of art, monument. It doesn't match with anything on earth."

Rose grinned. "That's because it's not on Earth!" she turned and began typing away again. "Bingo. Face on Mars." A picture of the face appeared.

"The jewel's on Mars?" Dax frowned. "We're going sci-fi baby!"

"I highly doubt the jewel would be on Mars," Hunter patted the blue ranger's shoulder. "It's possible it could be pointing towards the jewel."

"If we use the carbon dating from the statue," Rose agreed. "To correct for the orbital flux, we get…" she moved and touched the globe in the center. "Mexico."

* * *

"Coming through!" Sarah called as she sped by the others, Hunter not far behind. Behind their helmets and in their seats, everyone else rolled their eyes. Whenever they had to use the bikes, ATVs, and jeep, the pink and crimson rangers always ended up racing each other to the destination. They had explained it as practice for when Hunter's brother was around, but they just shrugged it off. Currently, the group of eight was riding through Mexico.

"Watch out!" Hunter yelled as Kamdor and Miratrix jumped in their way. Kamdor fired at them, but they kept going. Of course, the others were far behind the two ninjas, so they only saw the end of the blast. The two skidded to a stop and hopped off, the others catching up and doing the same.

"Give us the relics or meet your doom!" Kamdor demanded.

"You guys really need new lines," Sarah scoffed.

Miratrix stepped forward. "Say hello to our secret weapon." She tossed the black hat into the air. Kamdor pointed at it and it turned into a monster, megazord size.

"A magician?" Ronny questioned.

"At least he's not a mime," Dax pointed out. "Those guys freak me out."

"Ready?" Mack called.

"Ready!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

* * *

"That was exhausting," Tyzonn commented as the group of eight walked along. Ronny carried the hammer as Hunter carried the cannon.

"Let's get moving before someone else comes looking for these relics," Rose huffed. Though they had defeated the weird magician monster, the fight could've been better. The zords had been called in and with three megazords helping them, it should've been a bit easier than it was.

Will paused by the jeep, holding his hand to his head and looking in the direction they just came. "Had to say something, didn't you?" For at that moment, a horde of chillers entered the picture.

"Ronny, Sarah, guard the relics while we deal with these ice cubes," Mack ordered. The two girls nodded. They set the relics down in the jeep and stood by, watching them. The others ran towards the chillers, attacking them. Naturally, the six fighting rangers were using their enhanced powers to help them out. Ronny and Sarah winced as they saw some of them taking a few brutal falls. But behind the two, a mini explosion that shook the ground a bit. The girls shared a frightened look, before slowly turning, hammer in Ronny's hands. They noticed a blonde man in what appeared to be old armor.

"That's a nice hammer," he looked at the object the yellow ranger held.

Ronny looked back at the hammer then to the man. "Thor?"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," the man now dubbed as "Thor" spoke again. "Give me the hammer."

"No!" Sarah shouted. "We don't care who you are," the two backed away. "We still need it."

"You can have it back when we're done," Ronny added.

Thor studied her for a moment. "Wait a minute. You're the goddess Freya. I didn't recognize you in your disguise." He knelt down and bowed. "My lady."

"Freya?" Ronny shared a look with the pink ranger. "My name's …"

"Ronny!" Mack called, figuring Sarah could continue to guard the relics. "We need some help here!"

Sarah took the hammer from her. "Go. I'll deal with this." Ronny nodded and went to help her friends.

"Give me the hammer," Thor, still on the ground, held out his hand. "I can help your friends." Sarah eyed him carefully, looking back to her friends who seemed to be doing much better now.

"Promise you'll give it back?" she glared, making her eyes flash briefly to frighten him. She rarely did that, but she didn't trust him and something was suspicious about this.

"On my honor," he swore, ripping the hammer from her hands before she could protest. He turned towards the fight, slamming the ground with the hammer. Immediately, all the chillers vanished, allowing the others to get up. Ronny was first to run over to the two, looking awed. The others turned to see Sarah glaring at Thor.

Rose went wide eyed with shock. "I-it's Thor, the god of thunder!" This got Hunter's attention as he stood by his wife. Thunder crashed in the distance.

"We let Thor use his hammer to help us," Ronny stated, speaking for herself and Sarah. And she did have part of a say in it.

"It's really Thor," Dax breathed. "You look taller in the movies." Rose grabbed the two girls and led them away a bit.

"But what about the mission?" she asked them.

Sarah rolled her eyes, groaning internally. "He promised he would give it back, but I don't exactly trust him. He took it from my hands before I could argue."

"You'll give it back, right Thor?" Ronny turned to the god. He looked at her oddly. "Right Thor?" she demanded again.

Instead of answering, he eyed the hammer.

* * *

"You gave us your word," Sarah glared at the god, Hunter and Ronny by her side, along with Will, who – like Hunter – was suspicious of the god. Thor was sitting at the table, feet up on it, and eating a chicken leg. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really," he shrugged. Hunter knew that there was something fishy about this guy. After all, here was the god of thunder, and Hunter's element was thunder. "Honor is overrated."

Spencer walked over, picking up the god's feet and dropping them on the floor. "God or no god, this is Italian smoked glass!"He wiped the spot it left.

"Servant," Thor ordered. "Go fetch me some cake."

"I weep for your parents," Spencer huffed as he left the room.

"This is getting us nowhere," Will sighed. "I thought gods were supposed to be cool. This dude's a punk."

Hunter nodded. "I have to agree that there's something off about him." Thor turned to Ronny.

"Freya," he spoke. "Why waste your time with these, uh, mortals?" he shifted onto one knee, and opened his palm where a big diamond appeared. "Come with me, be my bride." He took her hand. "And we'll spend eternity together, galloping through the heavens."

"After what you pulled?" Ronny yanked her hand away. "We trusted you and you made us look like fools. We let down our team. Maybe we are fools," she looked at Sarah, who also wore a look of regret on her face.

"I'm a fool," Thor smiled. "A fool in love."

"I've got better lines than that," Will scoffed. "And I'm not even a god."

* * *

"Please," Andrew begged. They were now all sitting at the table, trying to plead with Thor to give the hammer back. The others were in Mexico, trying to find the jewel. "The fate of the universe rests with that hammer. Name your price!"

"You offend me," Thor chuckled. "As a god, I have everything." He looked at Ronny. "Well, almost everything."

"I guess we'll have to think of another way to get the jewels of the Corona," Andrew sighed, looking away.

Thor overheard. "The Corona Aurora? The jewels of the gods. Why didn't you just say so before? I'd be happy to help. Just tell me where they are."

They all gave him a suspicious look.

* * *

"There's something really off here," Sarah frowned as the team watched Thor use his hammer to try and break the boulder the jewel was in. "Why is Thor, the god of thunder, acting like a greedy little baby?" She turned to her husband for the answer, wondering if he knew.

"The real question is," Mack sighed. "When he breaks the rock, is he gonna give us the jewel?"

"Doubtful," Hunter groaned. "There's no way this guy is Thor."

"What makes you say that?" Dax turned to him.

Hunter recalled what he knew about the god. "I spent a year studying the gods of the elements, especially Thor, since I'm a thunder ninja. Anyway, from what I gathered, Thor doesn't act greedy. And to add to that, Thor isn't in love with the goddess Freya." Before anyone else could speak up, a voice rang out.

"You didn't think I was going to sit on the sidelines, did you?" they all turned to see Moltor and his army of lava lizards.

"We kind of hoped," Rose glared.

Moltor looked to his army. "Get the relics! Attack!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

* * *

After the fight in Mexico, the others returned home, with the real Thor this time. He had shown up near the end of the fight, causing Moltor to flee. The one with the hammer turned out to be Loki, the god of mischief. Hunter was right he said something was off. So now, with Sarah and Ronny feeling guiltier than they did before, the team sat around the game room.

"I can't believe I gave the hammer away," Sarah huffed as she sat beside the yellow ranger.

"I can't believe I helped with it," the blonde sighed.

"It's not your fault, girls," Andrew assured. "It could've happened to any of us. We'll get it back."

"Loki will never willfully give up the hammer," Thor stated. "He's been searching for it for years. In fact, the only thing he's ever wanted more is the goddess Freya."

Sarah and Ronny shared a look, a plan forming in the brunette's head.

* * *

Ronny sat in a boat on a peaceful lake, enjoying the scenery and dressed up all fancy, holding an umbrella to block the shade. "Oh how I wish Loki would come for me," she acted. "He's so handsome and smart and so…"

"So happy you changed your mind darling," Loki appeared, hammer in hands, smirk on his face. Ronny turned to him. "Why the change of heart?"

"Well, before, I thought you were Thor," she stated. "That muscle bound lug nut. But now I know that it's really you, the brilliant, cunning Loki. My heart aches when you are absent."

"You forgot devastatingly handsome," he grinned, believing the act. "But don't fret. I forgive you. I have returned so we can be married." Ronny got a look of sadness on her face. "What's wrong, my little love whistle?"

"I want nothing more than to marry you," Ronny spoke as she and Loki walked along a green grass path, surrounded by nature. "But I made a promise to Thor that I would work with these mortals."

"That is a problem," Loki agreed as they approached a table, set up for a fancy meal.

"If only I had something to offer Thor," she sighed. "In return for my release. But what?"

Loki got an idea. "His hammer! I'll give him back his hammer! Then you and I can spend our honeymoon basking in Valhalla."

"Good idea," Ronny smiled.

"Before we do this," Loki began. "I feel it wise to remind you that a commitment to a god cannot be reversed. You will be forever bound by your oath and forced to live the rest of your life with the sly, cunning, evil, but perfectly brilliant me."

Ronny grabbed the hammer. "It would be my honor." He let go of the hammer. Ronny turned and tossed it to Thor. He disappeared and she turned to Loki, a smirk on her face.

"I've waited thousands of years for this moment," he spun her into him. "Kiss me, my love." Before he could, she pulled out of her grasp and pulled off her face mask, revealing Spencer, and shocking Loki.

"I normally don't kiss on the first date," he continued playing along.

"What!" Loki cried, outraged. "The servant! I've been tricked!"

"Exactly," Spencer grinned. He picked up the plate of cake. "You asked for some cake." He shoved it in the god's face before running off.

* * *

"So if the cannon doesn't work alone," Mack mused as they sat with the hammer and cannon after the battle. They could finally get the jewel.

"And the hammer doesn't work alone," Will continued the chain.

"It would make sense to use them together," Sarah stated. Dax picked up the cannon and the brunette set the hammer in it.

"Hold onto your lunch pails and cross your knuckles," he laughed as they all held the cannon. As one, they fired at the rock. The hammer hit it with enough force to break it. The eight rangers ran over to it, expecting to find a jewel when they lifted the hammer. Instead, all they found was a compass.

* * *

A/N: So I'm cutting it off there. It turned out longer than I thought, considering I didn't write in the battles. Don't worry, the next couple of chapters will have fight scenes since it's the greatest chapters in the story.


	22. Once a Ranger Part I

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 22: Once a Ranger**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, here's the long awaited team up that I have been dying to get to! It is still July, and by the start of this, Sarah is about twelve weeks pregnant, and just starting to show a bit, but not enough for anyone to notice. So here's a few changes to the team in this chapter as far as retro rangers go:_

_One from Mighty Morphin._

_One from Ninja Storm._

_Two from Dino Thunder._

_One from Mystic Force._

_One from SPD._

_One from RPM._

_For the most part, the characters have not changed. Really, I just changed one of the rangers and added two. Anyway, the first part of the chapter is going to be useless fluff, but this is going to be divided into three parts and it may not follow episode course. _

_Song is "According to You" by Orianthi. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

Sarah sighed as she stood backstage. She was performing at a charity concert. Hunter was backstage waiting for her to finish so they could go home and see what they missed in the ranger world. The pink ranger ran her hand over her abdomen, feeling a slight bump, knowing that her child was in there. It made her more scared for the future. She hadn't even told anyone of her friends yet, not even Hunter. The only ones who knew were Vida and her parents, but that was it. She didn't have the courage to tell the others.

The brunette recomposed herself and got ready to sing her final song as the lights on the stage lit it up. It was ridiculous because of the sun shining, but they had to put on a good show. Sarah heard the music play as she got ready to perform a brand new song that she hasn't recorded yet. When the moment came, she began to sing.

"_According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

_According to you  
I'm difficult  
hard to please  
forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess  
in a dress  
Can't show up  
on time  
even if it would  
save my life  
according to you  
according to you_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
incredible  
he can't get me  
out of his head_

_According to him  
I'm funny  
irresistible  
everything he ever wanted  
everything is opposite  
I don't feel like  
stopping it  
so baby tell me  
What I got to lose  
he's into me for  
everything not  
according to you_

_According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
and you can't  
take me any place_

_According to you  
I suck at  
telling jokes  
'cause I always  
give it away_

_I'm the girl  
With the worst  
attention span  
you're the boy  
who puts up  
with that  
according to you  
according to you_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
incredible  
he can't get me  
out of his head_

_According to him  
I'm funny  
irresistible  
everything he ever wanted  
everything is opposite  
I don't feel like  
stopping it  
so baby tell me  
What I got to lose  
he's into me for  
everything not  
according to you_

_I need to feel  
appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
oh no  
why can't you  
see me through  
his eyes  
it's too bad you're  
making me decide_

_But according to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do  
anything right_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
incredible  
he can't get me  
out of his head_

_According to him  
I'm funny  
irresistible  
everything he ever wanted  
everything is opposite  
I don't feel like  
stopping it  
Babe I'll tell you  
what you got to lose  
he's into me for  
everything I'm not  
according to you_

_According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do  
anything right"_

Sarah finished her performance and took in the applause. Her set was done and she could go home. Lindsay and Eddie understood her ranger job, now that they knew everything about her past. It was easy to share once they discovered she was an overdrive ranger, since the team was public identity. She greeted Hunter at the dressing room door, ready to go. The two left the stadium and headed for the Hartford mansion.

* * *

"You know," Rose mused as the group entered the game room. They had just gotten back from a fight with Kamdor and Miratrix over a museum artifact that was thought to be a jewel. Spencer stood with a tray of lemonade, and the glasses disappeared quickly as everyone took one. "I barely remember what life was like before Operation Overdrive."

"I can," Mack grinned. "Boring! Being a ranger is the most exciting thing to happen to me."

"I've gotta admit," Will sipped his glass. "I thought my life was adventurous before, but now it's like…it's…"

"Like something out of a movie," Dax filled in. Will nodded.

Tyzonn rolled his eyes. "Come on guys. You're forgetting the most important part about being a ranger." He looked at all of them. "Saving the world!" As Hunter and Sarah walked into the room to find the group chatting happily, the alarms went off. On the monitor it showed the current villains along with a new one who carried a Z shaped staff and had an uglier face. They surrounded the monitor.

"Who's that?" Hunter asked.

The villain began to speak. _"I am Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd!" _Sarah's eyes widened at the thought of those two having a kid…ever. It was disgusting and well, repulsive. It appeared that he was just like his father. _"And orchestrator of your doom!" _

The rangers shared a look before bolting out the door.

* * *

Thrax stood in the center of San Angeles, the army of villains behind them, along with lava lizards and chillers. Their message had gone out to the rangers and hopefully they would show up soon. "Prepare for battle, my evil alliance!" the rangers entered the scene, facing the line of villains and already morphed.

"What do you want?" Mack demanded.

"I want to be part of the end of the power rangers," Thrax smirked. He sensed a strong power among the group. "Starting with the child of the falcon and crane!" Everyone but Sarah became confused. She knew that her parents were probably the most powerful rangers because of their spirit animals, and because she was their child, she had a bit more power than they do combined. And she knew that Thrax probably wanted revenge on those who destroyed his parents, which meant revenge on her parents. And what better revenge than to try and take out their child?

"Then your fight's with me," Sarah stepped forward, glaring at the creature. She was going to give it all she got. The army of villains charged the rangers, each ranger taking on one. Sarah, as she stated, took on Thrax alone.

Dax started by taking on Moltor. It wasn't a fair battle, but it had to be done. Moltor slung Dax down with a swipe of his sword. The blue ranger bounced back up, aiming to shoot Moltor. However, he had other plans. A couple lava lizards held Dax back as Moltor took a free shot at him, sending him flying away.

Will handled Flurious. The ice based villain was giving the battle everything he had, the chillers assisting him. The black ranger dodged what he could, but he eventually got knocked down. Chillers picked him up, allowing Flurious to deliver a blow to his gut and shoot him back towards where Dax landed.

Tyzonn took on the fearcats, his mortal enemies. He had the most experience against them and figured he could handle them better than the others. Sure there were two fearcats to take on, but he was ready for the challenge. What he wasn't ready for was the newfound power they seemed to have gained when they shot him back as well.

Mack took on Miratrix, dodging what he could. He used his drive defender to help him out, and eventually called on his drive lance to assist him as well. His fight was going like the other ones were so far. Miratrix kept catching him off guard and hit him where it hurt the most before shooting him back over to the others.

Hunter was taking on Kamdor, ninja against ninja. The crimson ranger used his thunder powers to help him, which seemed to not be all that helpful. He was faring much better than the others were, but he doubted he would get far. Kamdor nailed him in the chest before shooting him back as well.

Rose fought off chillers as Ronny fought off lava lizards. Both girls were trying to keep the huge army of them from going to assist the other villains more than they already were. It was proving to be difficult, and they were only about halfway through them when they were shot back.

This just left Sarah to take on Thrax. Both were strong opponents, and Sarah kept surprising the villain. Thrax wanted revenge on those who turned his parents to the side of good, which meant the rangers Zedd and Rita fought against. In this case, it meant the Ninjetti, since they were the last ones to fight them. But now that he was fighting off the strongest ones' daughter, it would be the perfect revenge if he destroyed her.

"You're more powerful than I thought," Thrax growled, shoving her back.

"And you're uglier than I thought," she snarled. She lunged again, bow drawn and burning. She fired off some arrows, hitting him square in the chest. She fought him off better than the others fought theirs off, and she could feel the power raging through her. When she stood, she unleashed her spirit, the dragon, and it attacked Thrax viciously. However, it wasn't enough to keep him down as he shot her far into the sky and towards the other rangers.

The rangers regrouped, still morphed and slightly bruised. Before they could do anything, they were hit again, this time losing their morph. If it wasn't for the Sentinel Knight showing up, then they would've been dead.

* * *

"Sentinel Knight," Dax stood as they landed in a new area. "Are you okay?" Hunter and Ronny were checking on Sarah, who was throwing up from all the movement. At least, that's what they assumed it was from. She had taken a rougher beating than the rest of them but kept on going.

"The remaining jewels are unprotected," Sentinel stated. "I must do something." He disappeared.

"Great," Rose sighed. "Where does this leave us?"

Mack removed his tracker and examined it. It sparked and they all winced. "Powerless."

* * *

"Any luck yet dad?" Mack wondered as they all stood by Andrew, who was examining the trackers.

"No," Andrew sighed. He stared at the mainframe in the base. "This tear in the grid has cut off all access to your ranger powers. Even our most sophisticated repair program can't fix it."

"Then it's over," Dax blinked. "We're not power rangers anymore."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger," Sarah and Hunter chanted.

However, no one seemed to hear them as Tyzonn spoke up. "I don't believe it."

"The evil alliance has wasted no time in searching for the remaining jewels," Spencer cut in, giving the latest update on the villains. "There are reports of attacks from all over the world."

"Then it's only a matter of time before they come here for the two we have," Will realized. The others shared a look as they thought of how true that statement was.

Sarah spoke up. "We can't let that happen. We have to take the fight to them."

"Without our ranger powers?" Ronny looked at her, worried.

"We still have our genetically enhanced skills," Sarah pointed out.

"She's right," Mack nodded. "We have to try."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna cut it off there. Like I said, this is going to be three parts at least instead of two. If I went any further in this chapter, then it would ruin my plans for this story. So next up, it starts with a fight. And which team of retros will come in?


	23. Once a Ranger Part II

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 23: Once a Ranger**

**Part II**

_A/N: Well, you get to find out which team of retro rangers won the vote. It's not gonna be too different from how it is in the show, but all I did was change one and added two. Anyway, here is part two of the mega team up. A couple others know of Sarah's pregnancy, but how? And who? Will Thrax get his revenge on the Ninjetti, or will all the Ninjetti be called in to help out eventually? Who knows, I might make some of them go on a trip back to Phaedos. Anyway, what'll happen?_

_There's also going to be a "moment" between Sarah and one of the guy retros, and it is going to foreshadow into a future story in this series._

_Also, any story of mine that I update today means that it won't get updated again until at least Sunday, mainly because I have finals this week (and my teachers thought it would be fun to give us a test each day) and on Friday into Saturday I am participating in the Relay For Life and they ask us to attempt to pull an all-nighter, which means i won't be getting sleep until Satudray after noon after my cousin's graduation party. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the updates on any story i update today. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the shows._

* * *

"What is this strange place, Kamdor?" Mig asked as the two walked around an area of a beautiful stone statue. They were teamed up to look for a jewel, and they were given the place to look for it. Well, it was Kamdor's idea to come here, and they hoped that the rangers wouldn't find them.

"Stonehenge," the blue man answered. "One of the most legendary temples on Earth."

"I like the way you think," Mig smirked.

Kamdor nodded. "What better place to hide a legendary jewel?" At that moment, Ronny, Will, Sarah, and Hunter rode in on the bikes and ATVs. Dax, Tyzonn, Rose, and Mack were in the jeep, right behind them. The two villains turned to the rangers, ready to fight.

Mig charged the jeep. Unlike the battle earlier, the lava lizards and chillers weren't with them. Rose leaded out of the jeep and fired at the fearcat, just missing. He jumped into the air and fired at them. The jeep shook as Mack tried to pull to a stop. When they did, Mig grabbed Mack and threw him out of the vehicle.

Dax, Rose, and Tyzonn hopped out to try and help him. Tyzonn landed behind Mig and tried to knock him down with a kick. When he was kicked back instead, he used his mercury powers to hit him. Mig leapt up and avoided it, only to be knocked down by Dax, who used his jumping powers to catch up. An invisible Rose battered him around until Mig got the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Kamdor handled the rangers on the bikes and ATVs. As Hunter and Sarah crossed paths in the air on the bikes, Kamdor fired. He missed both, and the distraction allowed Ronny and Will to get in. They fired their blasters at him, missing. Both rode fast, but Kamdor was faster. His shots caused the two ATVs to stop short and dump their riders on the ground.

Sarah and Hunter went next. They circled around him on the bikes, firing as they went, using their ninja powers. Sarah let out a sonic scream that sent him back, but he recovered quickly and shot at Hunter, who feel off his bike. Then he turned towards Sarah and shot her down, causing her to lose control of the bike and crash, falling off it.

"Rangers or not," Mig commented as both sides regrouped. "They're still a nuisance."

"Right," Kamdor agreed. "Let's finish this here and now." Before anything else could be done, Mig was tangled up in a bunch of tree roots. Sarah looked around, spotting a man in a green uniform with a cape.

"Xander?" she whispered, shocked to see him here.

"Surprise!" the green mystic stood his ground. Before Kamdor could retaliate, he was shot down by an unfamiliar red ranger and an unfamiliar black ranger, both in completely different uniforms.

"Hello," red spoke.

Black rolled his eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

Mig broke free of the roots, only to be cut down by a flying yellow and orange blur.

"Kira? Katey?" Sarah looked to the yellow and orange dino rangers, who stood on top of one of the Stonehenge rocks.

"It's great to be back," they chorused.

Kamdor stood, only to have a blue blur do the same. "Hey!" it shouted. "Watch out!" when she stopped, she landed on her feet. "Let the games begin."

"Tori!" Sarah and Hunter grinned, recognizing their fellow ninja. Kamdor and Mig stood back to back now, confused as to what exactly was going on. The rangers were all standing, watching in awe. Before they could do anything, a sword flew by, knocking them to the ground. The sword flew back to its owner, and there stood…

"Dad!" Sarah gasped, surprised her father had gotten his powers back.

"It's nice to feel needed again," the sword sighed, contended. Now this confused everyone on the field but Sarah and Tommy.

"You said it Saba," the white ranger replied, rolling his eyes. As much as he missed him, he forgot how annoying Saba could get. The team of seven rangers stood in a line, still morphed.

"Who are they?" Ronny asked as her team regrouped.

"I don't know," Dax breathed. "But I like the suits!"

"They're power rangers!" Rose stated. Sarah and Hunter grinned, knowing who most of these people were.

Kamdor growled. "Thrax didn't tell us there would be more rangers!"

"Maybe he's not such a great leader after all," Mig suggested before the two vanished. The retro rangers demoprhed and turned around, revealing Tommy, Katey, Tori, Kira, Xander, and two unfamiliar faces. Tori was in her ninja uniform and so was the red one, but everyone else appeared to be in normal clothing. However, as the groups came closer to the center, Kira, Katey, and Tori all glared at Sarah, making her uncomfortable.

"Why are they glaring at you?" Hunter whispered to his wife.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "But something tells me I better run." With that, she turned and took off, the three retro girls hot on her tail, not wasting a breath. That left the male retros – aside from maybe Tommy – confused and the overdrives even more lost.

"Thanks," Mack spoke first, breaking the ice. "Whoever you are."

"We're glad to help," Tommy stated, looking at Hunter who shrugged.

Dax looked around. "Is anyone else confused here?"

"I will answer all your questions," the Sentinel Knight appeared.

"But maybe here isn't the best place," Xander noted.

* * *

"Get back here!" two ninjas and a singer called as they raced after Sarah. They were out of sight of the others and Sarah, out of breath, slowed down. The girls caught up to her and as one they smacked her upside the head.

"Ow!" she glared at them. "What the hell was that for?"

"Being an idiot!" her sister stated. "How could you do this?"

"Do what?" Sarah frowned.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Get freaking pregnant while you're still a ranger, that's what!"

"Not to mention the fact you didn't even tell us!" Tori added.

"I haven't even told Hunter yet," Sarah looked down sheepishly. The three girls softened a bit.

"Who else knows?" Kira wondered.

"Vida since she took me to the doctors and mom and dad," the brunette replied. "But how did you guys find out?"

The three shared a look. "Leanne."

"She called me," Tori began. "Saying that the doctor who tested you let her know, so then I called Kira, who then told Kay and El."

A silence ensued.

* * *

"Whoa," Xander looked around the base as all the retro rangers entered first. Andrew and Spencer were already there, waiting. Sarah was first to follow the retros in. "This is way better than a hollow tree." They walked further in. "This'll do."

"So," Will spoke up as the two teams faced each other. Hunter and Sarah stood in the middle with Andrew and Spencer, knowing both teams."You've all been rangers before?"

"Yep, Kira nodded.

Bridge corrected her. "Except for us," he pointed to himself and Dillon, the black ranger, who stood next to him. "We're not rangers yet. But we will be in the future. In the future, I'm gonna be the green ranger." Dillon rolled his eyes. "And then I'm gonna be the blue ranger."

"But you're wearing red?" Rose frowned.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he stuttered. Everyone else seemed amused. "Well, long story short, our mentor, who's a dog, got promoted to head of SPD, which used to be run by a bird, but he retired and went down to Miami, and then Sky and I got promoted and that's why I'm the red ranger…or, rather will be."

Everyone looked to Dillon, wondering what his story was. He just shrugged. "All I know is that I'm on a future team after his," he pointed to Bridge, "saved the world." Before coming here, he was warned about future consequences by his mentor, who was currently in the room, therefore he could not say a thing.

"In any case," Andrew spoke up. "Welcome. We're so glad to have you here."

"I have asked these previous power rangers to help in this time of crisis," Sentinel Knight appeared. "I was able to channel some of my remaining energy to restore their powers."

"We're all happy to help," Tommy stated. "Once a ranger…"

"Always a ranger," everyone else aside from Mack, Will, Dax, Tyzonn, Ronny, Rose, Andrew, and Spencer finished, having grown familiar to the saying.

Sentinel continued. "As the guardian of the jewels, it is my duty to see that they are protected. That's why I've chosen Tommy, Dillon, Bridge, Xander, Tori, Kira, Katey, Sarah, and Hunter to replace you as the new team of power rangers."

At that, everyone fell confused. The retros thought they were just going to help, not actually replace. Sarah and Hunter thought that they would be out, until they realized that their other morphers were fully functional, thanks to the recent ninja-dino-overdrive team up. The overdrive rangers were just saddened.

* * *

After introductions in the base, the rangers all went off on their own. Most of the retro rangers and Hunter stayed down in the base, the blonde showing the others around. The other overdrive rangers were in the game room, playing pool, reading a book, or just relaxing. For Sarah, however, she was sitting outside on the front steps, getting some fresh air. Once again, she was thinking about her pregnancy and how to tell Hunter. Of course, her thoughts got interrupted when Dillon walked out and stood against the railing.

"Getting some fresh air?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. Dillon blinked, thinking he was the only one outside. That was until he saw her sitting on the steps, arm around her abdomen and staring out into the distance.

"More like experiencing it," he sighed. "We live in domed cities where I'm from. The air outside the domes is polluted."

"Ah," Sarah nodded. "You're defending the world from Venjix," she smiled.

Dillon looked to her. "How do you know that? I'm from the future."

"Just the future?" Sarah blinked. "I thought you guys were from another dimension."

"One of my mentors said that it used to be another dimension," Dillon explained. "But because it got messed up, it became part of the future, and that other dimension no longer exists, and that messed up the future or something. I wasn't really paying attention because there was a lot of science like terms I didn't understand."

"No no, I get it," Sarah smiled. She knew what he was talking about. "When I was an evil ranger a few years back, I sent my sisters to a dimension with situations like yours. It would make sense that when they returned and spoke about it, things changed. That dimension ceased to exist and it altered this future."

"I actually understood that," Dillon frowned. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a connection to her.

Sarah chuckled. "Which means this child is going to be in for hell if that's the future the world is coming to."

"Child?" Dillon looked at her.

"Yeah," Sarah sighed. "It's still too early in my pregnancy to tell what it is, but if it's a girl, I don't know what I'd name her. Maybe Evelyn or something. And if it's a boy, and don't flatter yourself about this, I'd name him Dillon, after a good friend of mine."

"What happened to him?" Dillon asked, sensing a story behind that.

"When I was having trouble with my now ex boyfriend," she began. "He was the first to warn me. And when the trouble began getting serious to where I needed help, he saved me. He died in a car accident about a year later, and I feel like I owe it to him." Then she looked at him. "What about your family?"

Dillon looked out into the distance. "I can't remember anything of my past life, not even my name. I go by Dillon because I feel connected to that name. The only thing I know is that I have a big family, but I can't remember names. Sometimes I'll see a face, but I can't place a name with it. Other time's I'll see a name, but I can't match it with a face. Not to mention I'm a hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"I have Venjix technology inside me," he explained. "It effects my memories, thoughts, and actions. It took control of me once and I almost killed my team."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "Being evil isn't fun. But hey, what I find helps with memories," she stood up, getting ready to head back inside. "Is music. I just get lost in a song I'm listening to, and I find a connection in the lyrics to something in my life, or connect the meaning of the lyrics to my life. It really helps." She walked inside.

Dillon took out his pocket watch and fiddled with a chain on his neck. The chain held a small circular pendant with the word "protect" on one side of it. The other side read "hope." He was unsure of where he got it from, but it was a piece of him.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming back to help, Tommy," Andrew thanked as the two men worked on the morphers. "I know you all must have busy lives that you had to leave."

"There's nothing more important to me than my daughters and son and this," Tommy stated. "I'd drop everything if one of them was in trouble. You know, I've dealt with Rita and Zedd plenty of times before. Seems like Thrax inherited their worst parts."

"He severed the Overdrive rangers' connection to the morphing grid," Andrew looked back at the mainframe. "I've reinforced it so he can't cut off your powers as well. I just don't have the technology to repair the damage he's done."

"The technology that make the rangers is only part science and the rest is some sort of weird magic we'd never understand," Tommy smirked. "And if Thrax is just like his parents, we may need more power. I think I know who can help." He left the room in search of the others.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well, here's the next chapter. At the rate this is going, the Once a Ranger arc is looking to be a four part thing instead of three, which means rearranging my chapters. Anyway, hope you liked this.


	24. Once a Ranger Part III

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 24: Once a Ranger**

**Part III**

_A/N: Well, I had this chapter all typed out, but I have to restart it because I forgot to hit save, so hopefully it'll come out very similar. Hopefully I remember what I wrote. Anyway, what's gonna happen now? Will the Ninjetti be called in? What'll Sarah do when she finds out the others quit? Here's hoping this turns out good._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Welcome to Angel Grove," Tommy greeted as the retros and Sarah followed him into the warehouse. Many boxes were around the room. Hunter stayed behind in case Andrew needed help or an attack occurred. No one knew that the other overdrive rangers had quit. "Should be right around here somewhere."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Dillon asked from the back of the group.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tommy sighed. They paused in their step and looked around.

"Maybe I can help with this," Bridge offered. He stepped forward, removing the glove from his hand. He scanned over the area, picking up life signatures. "Guys, I'm getting some strange energy coming from right over there." A group of chillers popped their heads up from behind the crates.

"Great," Katey huffed. "The one thing I can't use my powers against." Sarah smirked at her dilemma.

Xander stepped forward. "Time for plan Xander." He faced the chillers. "Good day. Name's Xander. Let's just focus…" he was kicked back before he could finish. Immediately, everyone split up and took on a group of chillers.

Kira and Sarah handled one group, helping each other out. It was almost as if nothing had changed since their time working together in 2004. Both girls defended themselves and each other, refraining from using their powers for the moment. When they were backed into a couple crates, both girls thrust their bodies forward, letting out their sonic screams. After that, Kira glared at the brunette, causing her to run and Kira to take off after her.

Tori and Katey were fighting off another group. They were using their ninja styles that they learned at the academies. Katey's ice powers weren't exactly working wonders for her, but it didn't stop her from using her super strength from the dino gem to help her out. Tori had better luck. "Wave bye-bye," she blasted the chillers with water.

Bridge and Dillon fought together. They had another group of chillers to handle. Bridge had no powers he could use to defend himself with unless he morphed, but they didn't need to for this. Dillon did have genetic powers, but if he used them and was discovered, he could change the future. Hell, he didn't even know where he got the powers from, but he knew using them would mess things up.

Xander took on his own group. He was doing his best and all he could to hold them off without using his wand or powers. However, that didn't last long as he was backed into a wall so he had little to no escape. He finally dug out his wand and pointed, causing roots to come up bash around the chillers. "Feels good to get back to my roots."

Tommy was fighting the last group. Though he did have the power to turn invisible, he was refraining from using it. He wanted to do things old school with good old fashioned martial arts. Of course, the lift was nearby for him to use, and he found it helpful. He stood on the ground when he was finished. "May be old school, but it still gets the job done."

Aside from Kira and Sarah, the others regrouped. They were looking for the two girls and saw Kira chasing the pink ranger and decided to shrug it off. Instead, Tommy spotted a box that had a black square and a lightning bolt on it. He walked over to it.

"This is it," he stated.

"Are you sure this can help, dad?" Katey wondered.

"Never let me down before."

* * *

"Win again?" Sarah commented to a familiar blonde in a racing suit. She had just watched Ronny come in first yet again. The blonde grinned and turned, giving her sister a hug. After Sarah heard the others had quit, she decided to come and see if she could get the team back together. It was a good thing Mack was already back on it, since it made her job a bit easier.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked as she broke away. "Shouldn't you be helping the team?"

"Shouldn't you?" Sarah retorted. "That's actually why I came here. Operation Overdrive is not done. We need you."

"We're useless without our powers," Ronny reminded her. "Even with our genetically enhanced ones."

Sarah sighed. "You're not useless and there was no reason to quit. They're not replacing us and we're working on getting our powers back."

"I have my racing to think about," the blonde pointed out.

"Ronny," Sarah looked the girl dead in the eyes. "If I can juggle my singing career, my ranger career, my ex-boyfriend who's still stalking me, the paparazzi not leaving me alone and carrying a child that I don't know the father of, you can handle your racing job along with your ranger job."

Ronny stared at the girl, taking in the words.

"I guess I have no choice since someone's gotta protect you and my niece or nephew," she grinned. As far as she knew, Sarah hadn't told anyone else.

* * *

After visiting Ronny, Sarah went to see Dax. When she found him, he was dangling from wires after completing a stunt. She helped him down and he hugged her the minute his feet hit the ground. "Thank god! I thought I was gonna be left there all day!"

"Dax, listen," Sarah looked at him. "I'm trying to get the team back together and we need you."

"Oh I'm in," he agreed. "At least in that job I'm respected." Sarah followed him to the SHARC, thinking how that was easier than she thought.

* * *

"Fresh air is always nice," Sarah remarked as she stood beside Tyzonn. She had found him out here and decided that he would be the easiest to convince to come back…well, aside from Dax. Sarah stared straight ahead, looking out into the nature. "You always come out here to think?"

"Well, we live outdoors on my planet," he commented. Speaking was a good sign. "I'm used to nature."

Sarah bit her lip. "Listen, I'm trying to get the team back together. We could really use you."

"But I…"

"Listen," Sarah interrupted. "You love saving people. It's what you do. It's what a ranger does. We save hundreds of innocent lives. And besides, don't you want to destroy the fearcats yourself?"

That seemed to work.

* * *

"There's something missing, huh?" Sarah spoke up. She had just seen Will return a stolen painting to the San Angeles Art Gallery and get paid for it. It seemed like he went back to doing what he loved. Sarah knew he would be hard to convince, but she had a plan on what to say to convince him. Will turned and spotted her here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just stopping by to see an old friend," she shrugged. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

Will just looked away.

"I'm getting the team back together," she commented casually. "I know that emptiness you feel is because your powers aren't intact anymore. I felt that way a few times before and it's not pleasant. It feels like a piece of you has been ripped away and all you have left is a mere memory."

"I don't think you…"

Sarah interrupted him again. "And I know that emptiness also involves the fact that you didn't ask a certain yellow ranger out before this happened, when you had the chance. If you come back, then you'll have that chance again. If you don't, you may never get the opportunity to know how she feels. Besides, we can't do this without our black ranger." She walked away.

Will thought about her words for a moment.

Then he ran after her.

* * *

After getting everyone together, Sarah had gotten a call from Rose, saying Mack had visited her. The brunette dropped everyone off at Mack's location, where he was looking for the sword Excelsior. Then she headed back to the base to help restore Alpha. When she got home, she went to the base and began helping Andrew and her father.

"Fingers crossed," Andrew muttered. They activated the robot.

"Ay yi yi yi!" he shot up. "Where am I?" then he noticed a familiar face. "Tommy!"

"How do you feel Alpha?" Tommy asked. He and Andrew helped the robot to his feet.

"That was a wonderful rest," he commented. "But it's great to be up and running again."

"We've got a lot of catching up to do," Tommy agreed. "This is Andrew Hartford and my daughter Sarah. They're the ones who reactivated you."

Andrew spoke first. "Hello Alpha. The rangers are in big trouble."

"Say no more," the bot interrupted. "When it comes to helping the power rangers, I'm your bot."

* * *

Kim sat on a stool at the Cybercafé in Reefside. Hayley and Billy were working, and Kim was keeping an eye on Alex, Amelia, Christie, and Aiden, all of who were three or close to turning three. Well, Christie was Aiden's younger sister, and she was going to be turning two come October. They were best friends by the looks of things, and the happiest children in the room. As usual, the café was crowded. New employees had been hired after the dino rangers went their own way, but that's natural.

Billy came over and dropped a tray on the counter, finally taking a break. "I don't think this place has been this packed before." He looked over to where his son, daughter, and the twins were playing.

"Yeah," Kim smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother already."

"Grandmother?" Billy turned to her, frowning. "One of the girls is pregnant?"

"Sarah is," Kim sighed. "She got checked at her last doctor's appointment, and she ended up pregnant."

"It's not his child, is it?" Billy asked. Kim knew that he meant Sarah's ex.

Kim shook her head. "It could either be his or Hunter's. For her sake, I hope its Hunter's. She told me that either way, she was gonna keep it and raise it. She'll get through this."

Before Billy could add in his thoughts, their old communicators went off. Both frowned before hearing Tommy's message to meet him at the Hartford Mansion in San Angeles.

* * *

Aisha, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky all sat in Rocky and Aisha's house. Their kids were outside in the backyard, playing. Tanya and Adam had a thirteen year old son and a ten year old daughter, Duncan and Rachel. Rocky and Aisha had a twelve year old daughter and an eight year old son, Nicole and Patrick. The four adults sat at the table, finishing up lunch and watching their kids play.

"Look at them," Tanya smiled. "They look so cute together!" of course, Aisha saw she meant Duncan and Nicole.

"They would make a cute couple when they're older," the other yellow agreed.

"Who would make a cute couple?" Rocky wondered, narrowing his eyes.

Aisha rolled hers. "Duncan and Nicole. They're good kids who would make a cute couple."

"Just let it go man," Adam chuckled. Like all male rangers, Rocky was overprotective of his daughter and wife and family in general. "They're still too young for that stuff."

And before anyone else could comment, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha's old communicators went off, replaying Tommy's message.

* * *

"What's going on Tommy?" Aisha demanded as she, Eloise (who they had picked up along the way after hearing she got the same call), Rocky, Adam, Kim, and Billy greeted Tommy, Katey, and Sarah outside the Hartford Mansion. Sarah and Katey were a bit confused, the orange ranger more so than the pink. "Why did you call us here?"

"We have to go back to Phaedos," he stated calmly. The others stared at him and the triplets grew more confused.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I'm confused."

"What's going on?"

"What do we need there?"

"Dad," Eloise looked to her father. "What's going on?"

Tommy sighed. "Rita and Zedd's son, Thrax, has teamed up with the other villains out there now. He cut the current team's powers from the grid, which Alpha is fixing now. Thrax wants revenge on us since we fought against his parents. So, we should be the ones to fight him."

Again, the other adults and Eloise stared at him blankly.

"Alpha?"

"Those two have a kid?"

"I'm seriously lost."

"How would we get there?"

"Can you clarify that?"

Tommy groaned. "I can explain on the way, but we need to get going."

* * *

A/N: Well, the Ninjetti have joined, and Katey, Sarah, and Eloise will be joining them. What'll happen on Earth without them? Next up is the final part in the Once a Ranger arc. Can they get back in time to save the world? What's the spirit animals of Katey and Eloise?


	25. Once a Ranger Part IV

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 25: Once a Ranger**

**Part IV**

_A/N: Well, here's part four. Last time, the Ninjetti and the triplets set away for Phaedos to restore/awaken their spirits and powers. The others stayed behind. Andrew knows where the others are headed. So, will the Ninjetti destroy Thrax? Will Sarah tell Hunter she's pregnant? Who will finally defeat Thrax?_

_There's a possibility this chapter will be shorter than others. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

"This place looks the same as last time," Aisha sighed with remembrance. On their way to the planet Phaedos, the adults explained to the triplets what it was and what went on here when they first came. Then, Tommy filled them in on what he knew about Thrax and the overdrive rangers, Sarah filling in the gaps. Andrew loaned them the SHARC, which he adjusted for travel in space.

"It certainly brings back memories," Kim agreed. Unlike last time, they landed near the plateau, so it was a simple walk. The triplets stuck together, unsure of what to do or say. They just quietly followed the adults, taking in the scenery.

"We better try and find Dulcea," Adam suggested. "She'll be able to help us." The other Ninjetti nodded in agreement. It didn't take long for the owl sitting in the center of the plateau turned into the woman they were searching for. And by the looks of things, she didn't change either.

Rocky was first to see her. "Dulcea," he greeted. He then proceeded to fill her in on why they were here after she asked. She had grown quite fond of the rangers, particularly these six. Though they had only been here once, she had kept an eye on them when they fought.

Now, she was being asked to help them again.

* * *

"Please tell me there's no creepy statues coming to life this time," Tommy pleaded as they approached the monolith. Their adventure was the same as last time, except they didn't run into any live skeletons or what not. Dulcea had revealed their spirit animals further, and once again sent them on the journey to regain their full powers.

Tommy was still the white falcon. Kim was the pink crane. Rocky was the red ape. Adam was still the black frog. Aisha was the yellow bear. Billy was the blue wolf. The triplets were the only ones to get their spirits unleashed. Sarah, like her mother, was pink (something Dulcea said had to do with Kim and Sarah's bond), except her animal – as she already knew – was the dragon, one of the most powerful ones aside from the falcon and crane. Katey became the orange leopard. Eloise was now the green eagle.

All of a sudden, the statues Tommy spoke of came to life.

"You had to say it, didn't you dad?" Eloise groaned. The triplets set off in their own fighting group, taking on one of the four. The others split into groups of two. Tommy and Kim fought off one. Aisha and Rocky took on another. Billy and Adam took on the final one. The elder rangers were finding it much easier to take them down a second time around.

When they finished, they regrouped in front of the monolith.

"Still as big as ever," Kim looked up at it. It opened up and the pyramid shaped stone slid out. The statue had the animal spirits engraved on it. The spirits glowed before jumping off of the statue. They flew and danced around for a bit before diving into their respective ranger.

"Whoa," the triplets breathed.

* * *

"You should have this," Mack handed the Sentinel Knight the sword of Excelsior. "He can never hurt you now."

"Thank you Mack," the glowing man took the object. The rangers were in the base after helping out the retro rangers in battle. No one had seen Sarah, Katey, or Tommy or knew that they called in extra help. The retros were on their way back from the fight. The Sentinel Knight glowed before touching the ground with his feet, restored to his normal self. "Incredible. I never knew it had the power to restore me as well."

Rose turned to Andrew. "Mr. Hartford, we were wrong to leave. And we'd like to come back."

"And do anything you need us to do," Will added.

"Welcome back to the team," Andrew grinned. The elevator doors opened to reveal morphed but helmetless retro rangers.

"There you are," Xander greeted as the five moved in.

"You really saved our butts out there," Tori thanked. Before anything else could happen, a bright glow from behind the retro rangers shone through the room. Everyone turned to face it and watch as nine more rangers appeared, some familiar to a couple people in the room.

"Uh, what's going on?" Kira wondered.

The group of newly entered rangers, one who they immediately recognized as Tommy because he was part of the retros and wore the same suit, stood completely morphed. The only difference on the uniforms were the color. They all – as if robots – removed their helmets to reveal the Ninjetti and the triplets.

"Who are they?" Dax wondered. They all saw immediate resemblances to the one in pink and the triplets, and they recognized the triplets, but the other four were mainly a mystery to most of them. Hunter walked over and stood by his wife.

Before anyone could say anything, Alpha appeared. "Hey, am I late for the party?" Everyone turned to him.

"Who are you?" Dax asked again.

"Alpha!" Kim and Aisha ran over to the robot, giving him a hug. This was all confusing and interesting for the others. However, they needed an explanation.

"What's going on?"Ronny turned to the younger pink ranger.

"Well…"

* * *

After a lengthy explanation of who everyone was and what happened earlier and why they were here, and after getting their overdrive powers back, everyone felt at ease. They were all still in the base, but the morphed rangers fully demorphed to save energy. The triplets gained new and interesting powers, and they couldn't wait to test them out on Thrax. And it wasn't long before the monitors went off.

"You ready for action?" Tommy held out Mack's tracker.

"You know it," he nodded, smiling. The overdrive rangers took their trackers back.

* * *

The quarry was a huge space. On one side stood all the villains getting ready for a battle, Thrax standing dead center. The rangers stood in a line and walked forward. The overdrive rangers, starting with Tyzonn, stood on the left side. Tyzonn, Dax, Rose, Mack, Ronny, and Will stood in order. Next to Will was Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Kim, and Tommy, the Ninjetti. Then came Sarah, dead center or pretty much dead center. She was going to lead this fight. Beside her was Katey, Eloise, Hunter, and Tori, completing the set of ninjas. Kira followed Tori, Xander followed her, Bridge followed him, and Dillon ended the line.

The team of rangers stood in a straight line, stopping and facing the enemy. Thrax immediately sensed the Oliver family's power.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone got into position to morph.

"It's morphin time!" the originals morphed. Sarah, Katey, and Eloise were at a conflict.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Element Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter, Eloise, and Tori morphed. The triplets were dividing their teams.

Kira and Katey went next. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"SPD, emergency!" Bridge followed.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander went next.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Dillon finished.

Then there were the Overdrive rangers that remained, which included Sarah. "Overdrive Accelerate!" All twenty one rangers stood ready for a fight, wanting to fight.

Thrax glared. "But how? I took your powers away!"

"That's what you thought," Dax huffed.

"But once a ranger…"

"Always a ranger!" everyone else finished what Mack was saying.

Thrax growled. "Come, my evil alliance." The villains charged, Thrax automatically singling out Tommy, Kim, Katey, Eloise, and Sarah.

Adam, Will, and Dillon took on Kamdor, fighting hard. They had to admit he was a definite challenge. It was time for them to call on their weapons and they did so, all firing at the ninja villain. Kamdor was thrown off guard, but he jumped right back into the fight.

Rocky, Mack, and Bridge took on Moltor. Reds versus red villain. It was a challenge for Rocky, since it had been so long since he'd been in the suit. The power boost from earlier was really helpful, however. All three reds called on their weapons and fought harder.

Aisha, Kira, and Ronny fought off Miratrix. The yellows were fearless at the moment, and felt like they couldn't be stopped. Miratrix did have a few tricks up her sleeve which caught them off guard at points, but they jumped right back into the fight. And like the boys, they eventually had to call on their weapons to help out.

Tori, Dax, and Billy took on Flurious. He was the last of the major villains. With the others being dealt with, Flurious was the last one left. The blues fought with all their might, dodging multiple attacks. Flurious was getting furious, and he became more brutal. All three blue rangers were prepared and took out their weapons.

With everyone else fighting a major villain, it left Rose, Hunter, Tyzonn, and Xander to take on the chillers and lava lizards. There was too much for four people to handle, but they were dealing. They were all using their weapons to help, but it was still a challenge.

The Oliver family was fighting off Thrax. Even for the five of them he was brutal. Sarah held her ground fairly well as she did the last time she fought him. She got a sense of his style and used that to her advantage. Her sisters and parents, however, were surprisingly faring worse. None of them knew of his plan to single Sarah out.

So, he first shot Katey back into the crowd of chillers, knowing that she couldn't use her ice powers against them. Eloise growled and charged forward, attempting to hurt him. However, that didn't go well as she was shot back into a horde of lava lizards. Like her sister, she was surrounded. Now Kim was mad, so she went for an attack. Before she could even take a step, Thrax had her surrounded by a mix of chillers and lava lizards. That left Tommy and Sarah. Tommy rushed forward only to be trapped like his wife was.

And then there was Sarah.

She glared at Thrax, making her eyes flash. "You're so gonna pay for that!" she charged, using her anger to fuel herself. She felt her necklace heating up, and it indicated that it was doing its job of protecting her. Sarah jumped up high before firing a fire tornado at the villain.

Thrax retaliated by trying to shoot her, but he missed as she landed on the ground. The pink ranger streaked fast by him, sword drawn and sticking out. He didn't have time to move as she zoomed by. He finally stopped her when he took a lucky shot and knocked her away. That plan backfired on him when her body shield of flames deflected the blast.

"I'm not going down that easy," she smirked.

"You annoying brat!" Thrax hissed loudly. Most of the others were finished with their fights and were helping the others with the chillers and lava lizards. "You will be the first to perish!"

"We'll see about that," she growled. No one messed with her family and got away with it. She had a plan and it was being put into action. Shocking most of the others on the field, she demoprhed, which was a stupid move. However, she shocked them more when she brought up her arm that held a good chunk of her morphers, the exception being her mystic morpher on her hip and the tracker on her shoulder.

All her morphers were glowing and the glows were connecting, so soon she was wrapped in the same glow. It was blinding to just about everyone on the battle field, even the villains. Letting out a furious yell, Sarah opened her palms and fired at Thrax, all her powers combining to shoot him down.

To everyone's further surprise, this blew him to bits.

Sarah stopped glowing and started feeling faint. Hunter noticed and streaked over, catching her as she went limp. All the other rangers gathered around and faced the villains. Saying they were beyond shocked right now would be an understatement. No one expected the tiny pink ranger to defeat as big a villain of Thrax like she did.

So as one, the rangers who were standing fired at the other villains, causing them to disappear when they recovered.

Sarah stirred in Hunter's arms. "Did we win?"

Hunter chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

"First," Dax began as he paced the game room. Everyone was sitting around. The overdrive rangers sat on one couch. The ninjas were standing, aside from Sarah and Hunter who sat next to Kira on one of the long chairs. The Ninjetti were leaning against the walls. Bridge was standing along with Dillon, and Xander sat on the arm of a couch. "I was glad when you came. Then, I was mad when you stayed. Now, I'm sad that you're leaving."

"Yeah we're really gonna miss you," Rose concluded.

"We're gonna miss you guys too," Kira smiled.

Spencer walked in and over to Bridge, a pile of toast on a platter. "Your toast, master Bridge."

"Is it…"

"The butteriest," the butler assured.

Tori handed Andrew a business card. "Now remember, we're only a phone call away."

"And guys, feel free anytime to drop in the Rock Porium," Xander put in. "I'll give you a ten percent discount."

"Cheap," Eloise coughed. The others around her laughed as Xander glared at her.

"Or you can stop by a Storm Chargers," Katey shrugged.

Kira said her piece. "And I'm gonna come see you guys. I'll bring you the CD we're working on," she pointed to herself and Sarah, who was leaning against Hunter.

"Well Alpha," Adam spoke to the robot. "You ready to head back to Angel Grove?"

"Yeah we could use some help with our dojo," Rocky agreed.

"You bet," the robot accepted. "Anywhere is better than that crate."

"Tanya's probably wondering what the hell happened anyway," Aisha sighed. "Come on boys." Adam, Rocky, and Alpha followed her out. Kim checked her watch.

"We should probably get going too," she suggested. "Amy and Alex need to take their naps and I wanna make sure they do."

"Come on Billy," Tommy nodded. The three said their goodbyes before leaving for Reefside. That left Eloise, Katey, Tori, Kira, Xander, Bridge, and Dillon.

Bridge looked to Dillon. "We better head back to our time before our mentors get pissed."

"They're probably already pissed at us for screwing with their memories," the black ranger rolled his eyes. Before they disappeared into a portal, Katey and Eloise took a good look at Dillon, getting the feeling he reminded them of a couple people.

Katey sighed and looked to Xander. "Come on. We better get back soon before you lose your job."

"You rode over here with him?" Tori demanded, looking at her fellow ninja.

"Biggest mistake ever," Katey groaned.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know!" Xander cried. Katey rolled her eyes before leaving, the green ranger following.

Tori turned to Eloise and Kira. "Need a ride back?"

"Please," they thanked. The three said goodbye and left, leaving only the overdrive rangers to finally relax as the spread out more. It had been an exhausting few days, and they had time to rest. They just didn't know how much time was going to last.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this didn't exactly follow the episode and it was longer than I thought. I didn't actually plan for Sarah to destroy Thrax. I planned to have Rita come in as the mystic mother, but as I continued writing this chapter, that idea just didn't seem to fit anywhere. And now the other rangers know to look out for Sarah's anger problems. Or was that part of her mood swings? And since Hunter didn't find out she was pregnant now, he will definitely find out in one of the next two chapters, I promise.


	26. Rangers on Empty Part I

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 26: Rangers on Empty**

**Part I**

_A/N: Okay, this is set mid August, so Sarah is about fifteen weeks pregnant. She's showing more now, but just enough for people to start noticing. Hunter is still oblivious until either later this chapter or early next chapter. Sarah's been covering the bump rather good and the only other current ranger who knows is Ronny. Anyway, I know this is a Halloween episode, but instead of it being a Halloween party, it's just gonna be a costume party. So, what would happen when two instead of one rangers are captured?_

_Song is "Addams Family."_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

Almost a month had passed since the team up with the other rangers and the destruction of Thrax. The rangers were getting bored with not much to do but sit around. Well, Ronny and Sarah were the only ones who weren't becoming bored. Ronny was thrilled at the thought of becoming an aunt, and so she had dragged Sarah shopping for baby stuff and maternity clothes within the month. No one else cared about that, since they didn't know about the pink ranger's pregnancy.

Sarah was now fifteen weeks pregnant and showing more, but she kept that hidden. No one, not even Hunter, seemed to notice. She knew that she had to tell Hunter soon, but she kept blanking out on what to say when she went to tell him.

The brunette looked around the almost empty room. The only others in there at the moment were Dax and Will, both who were playing pool. The others were elsewhere among the house. When Dax took his shot, Sarah saw Ronny entering the room in her ghoul costume. So, she began strumming her guitar.

"_They're creepy  
and they're kooky  
mysterious and  
spooky  
they're all  
together ooky  
the Addams Family_

_Their house is  
a museum  
where people  
come to see 'em  
they really are a scream  
the Addams Family."_

She stopped and smirked when the guys' screams interrupted her. She got up and walked over to the ghoul, who now held a pool stick in her hands. "I go next!" she growled out, scaring them – especially Dax – a bit further. Sarah laughed and high fived the ghoul as it took its mask off. The two boys relaxed a little bit.

"Not cool," Will grumbled.

"Oh come on," Ronny laughed. "Where's your Halloween spirit?"

"Halloween?" Dax frowned. "It's only the middle of August."

Ronny rolled her eyes. "It might as well be Halloween with the costume party that we're throwing tomorrow night. I thought I'd go as something scary."

"Either way," Will let out a breath. "Halloween's for kids." Sarah and Ronny gave him a wounded look and he regretted those words coming out of his mouth.

The alarms blared an Andrew came on the speakers. _"All rangers, report to the command center."_

"Now just remember," Sarah began as they walked away. "If you don't help decorate…"

"…you don't get any punch," Ronny finished.

* * *

"Good," Andrew sighed as the team entered the base. "You're all here." He walked over to the torch. "I think I found something." He twisted the object and pulled it up, revealing an orange gem with a bug trapped inside. Mack carefully removed it.

"It's a beetle," he observed. He ran his tracker over it. "Pretty strong jewel signature." He handed the stone to the purple ranger. "What kind of beetle is it?"

Rose took it eagerly as Dax commented. "It's an ugly beetle."

"It's a scarab beetle," Rose corrected. "But it's golden. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll send it to the lab for analysis," Andrew stated. "But don't wander too far off. I am also working on a new fleet of zords for your arsenal. I think you're gonna like them."

* * *

"You have to tell him soon," Ronny spoke to the pink ranger as the two were out shopping for Halloween decorations. Well, they weren't exactly shopping. It was more like they were raiding boxes that Spencer had pulled down from the attic. Everyone else was at the other end of the room decorating and the girls were speaking quietly enough for none of them to overhear, except for Will if he wanted to.

"Ron, every time I try to," she looked the girl in the eyes. "I chicken out and forget what to say."

Ronny raised an eyebrow. "The girl who singlehandedly defeated the almighty Thrax chickened out? That's hilarious!"

"Shut up," Sarah growled. "Those are two completely different things. Besides, it's going to be hard telling him that there's only a small chance he's the father." Ronny shrugged as they heard a small boom noise coming from behind. They turned to find the crimson ranger covered in chunks of pumpkin. The two girls began giggling as Sarah walked over to help him.

"I take it the pumpkins hate you?" she smirked.

"More like this," Hunter showed her the message on his phone. Sarah read it over quickly and grinned.

"It's about damn time!"

Meanwhile, Ronny was talking to Will, who just sat on the couch, watching.

"Aw come on Will," she pouted. "Don't be such a party pooper. Look, even the Sentinel Knight's helping out."

"It's quite fun," the knight agreed from where he carved a pumpkin.

Will snorted, amused. "Yeah, and he's already wearing his costume."

"Look," Ronny sighed. "There is nothing wrong with embracing the kid inside you and having some fun. I mean, look at them," she pointed to the married couple, who had taken the pumpkin chunks and started throwing them at each other.

The alarms blared as Andrew spoke once again. _"Rangers, we have a situation."_

* * *

"Hey!" Tyzonn shouted as the team of eight arrived on the battle scene. "Looking for us, fearcats?" they saw Mig and Benglo standing in rubble. Thank god none of the citizens that fled were hurt. The cats turned around.

"Ah, the mercurian," Mig smirked. "We meet again." That's when the other seven flipped onto the scene. The Sentinel Knight joined them.

"Oh," Benglo realized. "It's a reunion."

"Our plan worked out perfectly!" Mig grinned.

Mack decided to speak up. "We won't let you destroy the city."

"Yeah," Dax agreed. "We have a secret weapon now," he patted the Sentinel Knight on the shoulder. The others groaned or face palmed.

"Sentinel Knight is no match for our old friend," Mig stated.

"Come forth!" Benglo called. Out of nowhere, Moltor appeared in front of them, laughing.

Hunter took a stand. "Whatever you're planning won't work! It's time you leave the city and the people alone!"

"Silly rangers," Moltor growled. "The plan is already working. You're standing here, aren't you?"

"By the power of the gyro," Benglo began chanting.

"And the power of the fearcats," Mig followed.

"Combine!" Moltor ordered. The three fired at the rangers, knocking them all down. Before they could get up, Mig grabbed Sarah and Benglo grabbed Ronny as Moltor kept the others distracted.

"You two are coming with us," they spoke. Their grips were too tight for the girls to break out of.

* * *

After the fight, Sarah, Hunter, and Ronny found themselves tied to a tree in the forest by some odd ropes. After seeing the trouble the girls were in, Hunter and Will attempted to save them. The Sentinel offered to help, but that didn't go so well as Moltor held the three back, taking Hunter and the Sentinel as a prisoner and letting Will go. Sarah was panicking, Hunter was trying to remain calm, and Ronny was trying to break free.

"That party's not looking so bad right now," Hunter sighed. "Sar, can you untie it?"

"I can try," She bit her lip. "But I'm not sure how well my powers will work against this."

"What do you think they want?" Ronny wondered.

"Well," Hunter mused as Sarah tried using her powers. "If it's anything like the last few times, they want our powers."

"I would rather not wait around and find out," Sarah grumbled. "My powers aren't working." Ronny sighed and began squirming around. Hunter watched as Moltor dug the sword into the ground and secured it with a containment field.

Benglo was first to complain and Hunter was listening in. "Why did you grab the crimson ranger? He wasn't part of the plan! We only need the yellow and pink ones."

"He was holding the Sentinel Sword, you flea hotel," Moltor snapped.

"The Sentinel Knight is too powerful to drain with our device," Mig pointed out.

"Yes, too powerful to drain," Moltor agreed. "But not too powerful to convert to evil."

"Maybe so," Benglo mused. "But the crimson ranger is a liability."

Over at the tree, the two girls were trying to break free. "What are they saying?" Sarah asked her husband. "Can you hear?" She noticed the look on his face, taking that as a yes. "Hunter, what did he say?"

"Let's just get out of this first," he breathed. Before they knew it, Ronny had cut the ropes using the laser she had stolen from Will.

Then they made a break for it.

* * *

"Dad," Mack called as the other five entered the base. "They got Ronny, Sarah, and Hunter."

"And the Sentinel Knight," Rose added.

Andrew nodded. "I know. I'm using the satellites to comb the area. Nothing yet."

"We have to rescue them," Tyzonn spoke up. "The fearcats don't waste time." Of course, everyone figured this would happen.

"Can we use the new zords?" Dax wondered.

"No," Andrew shook his head. "They're not operational yet."

"Then what are we gonna do?" Will demanded. He was worried about Ronny.

Andrew had to think quickly. "You're going to Egypt."

The others couldn't believe him.

* * *

Hunter led the way through the woods, Ronny right behind him. Sarah was lagging behind, but followed nonetheless. They knew they were being chased and they had to get moving. Sarah, however, was losing energy fast. Ronny dragged the girl along as they caught up to Hunter.

"Hunter!" Sarah breathed as they slowed down on a forest pathway. "Did they say they wanted our powers?"

He didn't answer.

"Hunter," Ronny spun him around so he was facing the two. "What did they say?"

"They said they wanted you two," he sighed. "I wasn't part of the plan. They were gonna destroy me!" They realized the urgency of the situation and set to take off again. However, their path was blocked.

"Not so fast," the fearcats appeared, lava lizards behind them. The lizards charged.

"Ronny, Sarah, run!" Hunter instructed as he began fighting back. The two girls tried running away, only to be captured by a couple lava lizards and the fearcats. Hunter turned and saw this. However, he was shot down before he could do anything.

* * *

"_Hunter to the command center," _Hunter spoke over his communicator. _"Mr. Hartford, are you there?" _Andrew ran over to the communication controls.

"Hunter, what's your status?" he demanded.

"_Sarah and Ronny have been captured," _he replied. _"I was shot down before I could do anything."_

Andrew bit his lip, knowing he'd have to make a call the blonde wouldn't like. "Return to base and wait for the rest of the team."

"_Sorry Mr. Hartford," _he spoke after a moment. _"That's an order I can't follow. No ranger left behind. Maintain radio silence until I contact you." _

Andrew sighed.

* * *

The fearcats dragged Ronny and Sarah into a rather eerie looking room. The two girls knew that the plan was to have them drained of their powers, but they were even more frightened when they realized how close the plan was to coming true. They resisted as they were brought over to the machine, but their efforts were futile.

"Good," Moltor walked in. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"You'll never get away with this," Ronny growled.

"You may have escaped last time, princess," Mig stated. "But you will both be drained long before any of your ranger friends find you here."

Moltor spoke from over by the controls. "I'll plug the sentinel sword directly into the converter. His energy will turn to evil, or he will be destroyed!"

"Looks like we're in for a long night," Sarah huffed. They were shoved toward the machine, resisting all they could.

* * *

"Going somewhere, ranger?" Flurious asked as he stopped Hunter from proceeding in the woods. Hunter had been searching for the girls for what seemed like hours, but he wasn't going to give up.

"I don't have time for you today, Flurious," he breathed.

"Yes," the ice villain mused. "Our meetings are always inconvenient…for you!" His chillers attacked, causing Hunter to morph quickly and defend himself. Using his anger, he knocked the chillers around quite a bit. Out of nowhere, it seemed, Will flew in on his hovertek cycle. The two rangers continued to fight, ignoring Flurious as he gave orders to Norg.

"You're next snowman!" Will shouted as he flew towards Flurious.

"Not today, rangers," he vanished.

* * *

"Initiating energy drain sequence," Moltor called as the fearcats tried getting Sarah and Ronny to touch the device. Both girls were really struggling to break free. "Secure the prisoners!"They were now on the platform.

"Prepare for a very draining day," Mig taunted.

"You're making a big mistake!" Ronny pleaded as their hands were pulled to the device. Once their hands hit it – not by their own free will – the fearcats let go of them and the two girls fell to their knees. They couldn't move their hands as the energy draining process had begun. Ronny became extremely worried for Sarah.

"This time, there will be no mistake," Moltor grinned.

* * *

"Thanks for helping man," Hunter sighed as the two walked along. He had a feeling as to why Will came back, but he was thankful for the help.

"No problem," he shrugged. Before he could utter another word, a fluffy white creature jumped out in front of them, causing both to jump back startled. "Hey, you're Flurious' dog."

"I'm not a dog," Norg replied. "I'm a yeti."

"What's a yeti?" Will shared a look with the crimson ranger.

"It's uh," Norg tried explaining. "Like a dog, but I don't bark. You are power rangers." Then he gasped. "Are you gonna capture me?"

Hunter looked to the black ranger before turning back to the creature. "Consider yourself captured. Where are Moltor and the fearcats?"

"I'm not sure," Norg followed the two boys.

"What are they doing with Ronny and Sarah?" Will demanded.

"I don't know. I just, uh…"

"Do you know anything?" Hunter stopped and asked him. Norg shook his head. "You're useless."

Before he could protest, Will ordered the creature to sit as Hunter's cell phone went off. Without even checking the number, he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Bro, please tell me you're searching for your wife," _Trent's voice came on the line.

"What else would I be doing?" Hunter frowned. Why was Trent calling him? Then it hit him. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"_That necklace's protection power can only protect her for so long," _Trent stated. _"Especially when it's protecting two people at once."_

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter asked, confused. Will was wondering what the hell was going on.

Trent blinked. _"She didn't tell you yet?"_

"Tell me what?" Hunter questioned. "Is there something wrong?"

"_Dude, you're wife's pregnant."_

Hunter froze as he paled.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm cutting it off there and going into the next chapter right after. So, now Hunter knows Sarah's pregnant, so how will that go? And the next chapter may not be exactly like that episode. Anyway, what'd you think?

Thanks to all you reviewers!


	27. Rangers on Empty Part II

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 27: Rangers on Empty**

**Part II**

_A/N: Ronny and Sarah have been kidnapped. Hunter knows Sarah's pregnant. Will accompanied Hunter. They ran into Norg on their journey. Will the two boys get to the girls in time? Can they protect them and can they get Norg's help? This chapter may not exactly follow the episode. _

_Song is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol because I think if this chapter were a real episode with Sarah and Hunter and their situation in it, then this song (or "Stop and Stare" by OneRepublic)would be in the background, mainly for their beats._

_I forgot to mention a couple things last chapter. I am now on summer vacation, which means updates will be a bit more frequent. I still have summer reading to do (I have to read "Grapes of Wrath," "The Lovely Bones," and "My Sister's Keeper," and do reports on them) and other than that, there's not much i have to occupy my time, so any of my free time is going to be spent working on fics. _

_Also, I have a new story up called "Already Gone" where Tori, Kira, Vida, Ronny, Lily, and Summer all go missing and are found with amnesia and on their way back to their lives, they learn things about themselves they never knew. It's only one chapter right now, but it will expand._

_Italics are what's going on in Sarah's mind. This chapter may be short. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor do I own things normally in the show._

* * *

**We'll do it all  
everything  
on our own**

**We don't need  
anything  
or anyone**

**If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie  
with me  
and just forget  
the world**

Hunter stood still, pale and frozen. Will noticed the change in his friend's behavior and wondered what the hell was going on. Norg was sitting behind the two rangers, waiting for instruction to move. Hunter was on the phone with Trent, just hearing word that his wife was pregnant this whole time and he failed to noticed.

"Come again?" he finally blinked.

"_Your wife is pregnant, about fifteen weeks," _Trent answered honestly. After all, Sarah couldn't keep that from him because they could read each other's thoughts. _"She didn't tell you yet because of the fact that there is a small chance the child is yours, but the greater chance is with her ex. She didn't know how to tell you, but she wants to. Don't get mad at her for that. Just find her and fast because her necklace can only protect them for so long."_

"Got it," Hunter nodded, snapping back to reality.

"What the hell is going on?" Will demanded.

Hunter looked straight ahead. "We have to find them and fast. Otherwise, we may end up losing three lives." He took off.

"Wait, three?" Will followed, confused. Norg trailed after them.

* * *

"Ugh!" Moltor growled. He was keeping an eye on the monitors, but since the girls' energy wasn't draining fast enough, he couldn't yet operate his robot. Sarah wasn't giving an ounce of energy, but the machine still drained her. Her necklace was protecting her by preventing the pink and yellow rangers' energy from entering too much into the machine. At least if it went slowly, then Moltor or the fearcats wouldn't kill them yet. "It's not draining fast enough!"

"I don't understand," Benglo scratched his head. "Why isn't it working?"

Sarah, feeling weaker than Ronny, ended up closing her eyes.

**I don't quite know  
how to say  
how I feel**

**Those three words  
are said too much  
they're not enough**

**If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie  
with me  
and just forget  
the world**

**Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
show me a garden  
that's bursting into life**

* * *

_Sarah woke up to find herself in a strange place. It wasn't a place she was familiar with, and it wasn't one she heard stories about. Pink grass and flowers littered the ground as she stood. The trees were spaced out nicely, there naturally, but almost as if placed there purposely. This world was unfamiliar to her, and she was getting scared. _

_Then she heard a noise._

_The brunette whipped around in the direction of the noise, falling defensive. If something was going to attack her, then she would be prepared. However, that wasn't the case as two familiar figures stepped out. She lowered her stance, knowing they weren't the enemy._

_She looked to the first figure. "Grandma?"_

_Caroline Dumas smiled at her granddaughter. Sarah wondered why she was here, since she last heard that Kim's parents recently died in a car accident (as far as they knew). After the twins were born, the Dumas's moved back to the states and to California, only to die a couple years later. "Hello, Sarah."_

"_What's going on?" Sarah asked. "Where am I?"_

"_Technically," the other figure who Sarah recognized as Dulcea spoke up. "You're in your mind, but you're in the Spirit World."_

"_Spirit World?" Sarah frowned. "Wait a minute…isn't this the place where dead Pai Zhuq masters come?"_

_Dulcea nodded. Sarah grew wide eyed. "Am I dead?"_

"_Not at all," Caroline chuckled. "You just feel dead. Having your energy drained will do that to you."_

"_Then how are you two here?" Sarah wondered. Dulcea was clearly alive, and her grandmother wouldn't be here in this section unless she was a Pai Zhuq master or student._

"_Well," Caroline rolled up the sleeve of her robes to reveal a master tattoo. "You didn't think your mother got her spirit from her father, did you?"_

"_And I can travel between worlds," Dulcea stated. "But like I said, we're technically in your mind."_

_Sarah looked between them. "Why? Can I get back?"_

"_Of course you can," Caroline smiled. "You just have to find the strength to. You can do it, Sarah. Think of your husband, your child, and your future. You have bigger challenges ahead of you."_

"_And remember," Dulcea started as they began fading away. "To those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible."_

_They faded._

_And Sarah's world turned black._

* * *

**Let's waste time  
chasing cars  
around our heads**

**I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own**

**If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie  
with me  
and just forget  
the world**

**Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
show me a garden  
that's bursting into life**

"Why did you call us back?" Mack asked as the rangers got back from their trip to Egypt. Andrew had called them back here after they took care of some lava lizards Moltor sent out, but he wanted to talk to them. With half the rangers missing, there were some things to deal with.

"The battle fleet zords aren't operation yet," Andrew stated. Well, they were giant lava lizards they fought against. "I couldn't take any chances."

"What's with the Sentinel Knight fighting against us?" Rose wondered. He also appeared, evil, in battle.

"I don't know."

"What about Ronny, Sarah, Hunter, and Will?" Tyzonn questioned.

Spencer shook his head. "Not since Hunter went silent. But those four rangers are very strong. I'm sure we'll hear soon."

"In the meantime," Andrew began. "We have to find that jewel."

* * *

**All that I am  
all that I ever was  
is here in your  
perfect eyes  
they're all I can see**

**I don't know where  
confused about  
how as well  
just know that  
these things will  
never change for us  
at all**

**If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie  
with me  
and just forget  
the world**

Sarah opened her eyes, feeling groggy. She realized where she was, and looked around. She saw Ronny barely standing, and the Sentinel Knight was standing awake. Sarah was unsure as to why he wasn't helping, but figured it wasn't' good. Then she recalled what Dulcea had said.

_To those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible._

Thinking quickly, Sarah swung her legs around Ronny's, holding one of the girl's foot with her ankles. Ronny looked over to her, confused. Sarah focused on her powers, hoping that she could get them out of there.

With a quick little glow, the two faded and left the room, disappearing.

The fearcats were now the ones in shock as the machine stopped draining energy.

* * *

"Which direction did they go?" Will wondered as he and Hunter came to a bunch of small paths, each with different footprints on them. The two boys had no idea which direction to go in, but luckily Norg had followed them.

"That is the oldest trick in the book," the yeti spoke, causing the two boys to groan. He came into sight, waving.

"I thought I told you to sit," Will sighed.

"Yeah," Norg nodded. "But then I remembered Flurious told me to find the fearcats' secret hideout first. I'm trying to make myself useful."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Sounds difficult." Norg followed them over to the paths.

"Look, see?" he pointed. "They want us to follow those tracks. But they didn't go that way, no."

"How do you know?" Will looked at the creature.

"Oh, yetis are very good trackers," he stated. "It runs in our blood. We also eat a lot of blubber…"

"Wait a second," Will stopped him. "Go back to that tracking thing. How do you know they didn't go this way?"

Norg shrugged. "Simple. These tracks head west, toward the mountains. Fearcats and mountain goats don't get along, so they wouldn't go that way. And – and these tracks head north, towards the north pole. Fearcats don't like the snow, so they didn't go that way. And these tracks were made by a buffalo, so they didn't go that way."

The black and crimson rangers shared a look as Norg began rambling to himself. Before either one could speak, a bright flash of pink caught their attention. They turned just in time to see Ronny and Sarah falling to the ground, the pink glow around them fading. Sarah passed out as Ronny caught her breath. Immediately, the two boys ran over to them, Hunter checking on Sarah and making sure she had a pulse as Will checked over Ronny.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know," the yellow ranger tried to steady her breathing. "One minute the fearcats are draining our energy and then the next thing I know, Sarah grabs hold of my ankles and then we're here." And she passed out as well.

Both boys shared a nervous look.

* * *

"All right," Leanne crossed her arms as she glared at the two rangers. She was now back in California, working at the hospital in Blue Bay. Blue Bay was closest to San Angeles, and the boys figured they better get the girls here so Leanne could make sure everything was alright, especially Sarah. Hunter and Will hadn't checked in with the team yet, too nervous to do anything. "What the hell happened to my sisters?"

"Um," Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Leanne would kill him for not protecting the girls who were like sisters to her, but he had no clue. "We're not entirely sure. We go fight, they go missing, then they find us and pass out."

Leanne sighed. "You two jackasses are lucky they only passed out and only had their energy drained. If it was anything else, it could've been more serious." Then she turned to Hunter. "And her child is just fine."

"You mean mine and her child," Hunter corrected. He didn't care if he was the biological father or not. He was still going to be the father figure in the child's life. Leanne rolled her eyes.

"They'll awake soon," she stated. "For now though, I'd check in with your other teammates." She walked away to go handle another case.

Will looked to his teammate. "They're probably wondering where the hell we are."

* * *

After they awoke and were checked over, Ronny and Sarah were discharged from the hospital. The two boys took them home so they could get ready for the costume party they were throwing. Surprisingly, the two girls had more than enough energy now to party all night if necessary. As soon as they got back, the girls went to get into their costumes.

The party was in full swing by the time they finally came down. They saw the costumes their friends were in. Dax was a rockstar, or rather a wannabe rockstar. Rose was dressed up as a cat, and she and Mack (who was a robot) were dancing. Tyzonn was wearing a classic superhero costume, the one where the heroes wore their underwear over their pants. Hunter and Sarah were Tarzan and Jane, Sarah's baby bump showing through her costume. The others had found out about her pregnancy earlier. Ronny was dressed as a vampire.

The yellow ranger made her way over to the black ranger, who disguised himself as a skeleton. "Hey, I see you've embraced the spirit."

"I thought if you could sacrifice yourself for us," he explained. "I'll put on a costume for you any day."

"Aw thanks Will," Ronny grinned, giving him a hug. Dax bounced over with Rose, pointing at Mack who was doing the robot. When the others weren't looking, Sarah snuck off and made a request to the DJ. He nodded, and Sarah left as he put on a new song. This was a slow song, meant for a slow dance. Hunter and Sarah paired off, as usual, as others around the room began to pair off as well. A blonde wearing a Devil's costume came over and asked Dax to dance, which he gladly accepted. Tyzonn headed for the snack table, wanting to avoid the awkwardness.

That left the other four rangers. Well, that was until Mack pulled Rose away so the two could dance. Will followed his idea, and Sarah smirked from where she and Hunter were dancing.

* * *

Sarah sat on the bed, flipping through a magazine. The party was over, and the married couple had been excused from clean up duty so they could talk things over. News of Sarah being pregnant had shocked everyone, and they knew that Hunter was going to need time to talk to her. The blonde walked into the room from the bathroom and knelt by the bed, next to her. Sarah sat up and looked at him, a bit sadly.

"Hunter…"

"No," he shook his head. "You don't need to explain."

"I don't?" she frowned. What had happened while she went missing?

"While Will and I searched for you and Ronny earlier, Trent called me," the blonde continued. "I forgot about the mind link until he brought it up. He told me you were pregnant, and told me why you didn't tell me. I understand, and I'm not mad."

"You're not?" she blinked.

Hunter shook his head. "I understand that you were having a hard time trying to figure out how to tell me this, especially when there's a chance I may not be the biological father. Even if I'm not, I won't leave you. I would never leave you, you know that…and whether I'm the father or not, I'm going to love and treat this child as if it is my own."

"Hunter," Sarah's voice quivered, tears threatening to spill. This was not how she planned to tell him and not how she expected him to react. Hunter held her hands in his as he looked up at her.

Hunter shook his head. "I understand that you were having a hard time."

"You won't lose me," he stated. "And I'm not gonna lose you, either of you."

Instead of letting him continue, she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the end of this one. Next chapter will either be a filler or "Things Said," but either way, it'll be in September. So, let's see where that goes. So, what'll happen?


	28. All American Girl

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 28: All American Girl**

_A/N: Set after events in "Things Said" and "Red Ranger Unplugged." This is a filler chapter taking place in September where Sarah is twenty weeks pregnant, which means she can find out the gender of her baby! Too bad they can't find out the father yet. Anyway, I skipped those two because I don't really care for them, and if I stuck to the script and had each chapter as an episode, then this would've been "Home and Away, Part 2." Actually, the Home and Away arc is next, and it's not gonna be called Home and Away, but it will be based on the episode._

_This chapter may be short, fair warning. Italics is Sarah's dream/peek into future stories in this series._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

A month had passed since Sarah and Ronny had their energy drained. It was now the end of September, and fall weather was falling into place, but granted that it was California, the weather was warmer than it should've been. Since then, the Rose and Mack had developed a relationship, as well as Will and Ronny. Apparently, they had hooked up the night of the costume party and had been together since.

Then came the hard part. While fighting another monster, there was an electrical glitch, causing Mack to act weird. They later discovered he was really an android, created by Andrew because he wanted a son. Following that, Mack went through an identity crisis phase, trying to "discover" himself and figure out what was really him and not just programmed. It was a good thing a talk with Andrew cleared that up.

As time moved along, so did Sarah's pregnancy. She was now twenty weeks pregnant, and it was showing. The plus side was that she could now find out the gender of the child, and stop referring to it as an "it." Today, she was getting an ultrasound to see if the child was healthy and the gender. Hunter came along with her and sat in the room as Leanne performed the ultrasound.

"It's surprisingly healthy after the hell you put yourself through," Leanne commented, breaking the silence. Sarah chuckled lightly. She knew she shouldn't be fighting, but she assured her husband that she was going to finish her ranger job…at least do as much of it as she could before she reached her third trimester. Hunter didn't exactly like it, but he wasn't going to argue with her, if what she did to Thrax was anything to go by.

"Don't keep us waiting," Sarah begged. "Just tell us what it is! I wanna know already!"

"Calm down," Leanne ordered. She looked to her brother. "Did you feed her sugar this morning?"

Hunter shook his head. "I'm not the one who made breakfast." Leanne sighed.

"Well," Leanne looked to the monitor. "Looks like you'll be getting a lot of pink stuff for this kid." Sarah smiled at the thought of her first child being a baby girl. Hunter took another minute to realize what she was saying.

"We're having a daughter," she smiled up at her husband.

* * *

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Ronny ran by and snatched the ultrasound pictures from the pink ranger as the happy couple walked through the door. Sarah ran off after her friend, slower than normal. Hunter sighed and shook his head at their antics. He dropped the stuff off by the door and left to go catch up with the guys, who were going to have a guy's day. The girls were going to have one to themselves now that Sarah was back.

"It's nothing much," Sarah argued as Rose came over to take a look. Both girls smiled at the sight.

"So is it a boy or girl?" the purple ranger wondered.

Sarah smiled. "Leah told us that it's a girl."

* * *

After about an hour of discussing random nonsense, Sarah had gone up to her room for a nap. She was tired, and she wanted some rest before an attack came up. It was getting harder for her to fight now, but she managed.

Now if only she could get a peaceful nap in.

* * *

_An older Sarah found herself on stage, still singing. She couldn't tell exactly where she was, but judging by the language some of the posters and banners were in, she wasn't in America. Eloise was dancing behind her with the other back-up dancers, and Kira was singing along side her. Katey was behind them on drums. Their husbands and kids were in the audience. _

_Kira and Conner had three kids, their eldest twin boys, their youngest a girl._

_Eloise and Dustin had three kids as well, the eldest a boy who looked like his father, the middle child a girl, and the youngest also a girl._

_Katey and Shane had only two kids, eldest a daughter and youngest a son. _

_Sarah and Hunter also had three kids, their eldest daughter, followed by fraternal twins, one boy, one girl. _

_The crowd cheered as they continued performing and the team went back stage as the curtain closed, ending the show. Their husbands and kids were going to meet them in the giant dressing room they had. As they were walking back, Sarah got a phone call from her younger sister._

"_What's up Amy?" she asked the young nineteen year old. _

"_**Sarah," **the girl breathed. **"I'm in trouble."**_

_Sarah stopped short and glared straight ahead. Hearing this was not good news. "What kind of trouble? You're not pregnant are you? I swear I'll kill that boy."_

"_**Well," **the younger girl bit her lip. Sarah could hear a lot of rustling in the background.** "I'm not pregnant because I never had sex and we've only been dating a year. It's not that kind of trouble."**_

"_Then what kind of trouble Amy?" Sarah sighed as she continued. "On a scale of cops going after you to monster attack?"_

"_**Monster attack exactly, times two," **Amy breathed. Sarah could hear something being fired in the distance, causing her to stop short again._

"_Please explain," she begged. "What's going on?"_

_Amy sighed. **"I don't have much time to explain 'cause I'm trying to get to Jayden's place as fast as I can and I have very little to go on as far as finding it. Anyway, I came home from college to visit mom and dad and Alex was also in town so I was gonna meet them at home. When I got there, the place was up in flames and those creatures…Nighloks I think they're called…were attacking it. I saw mom and dad's bodies bloody and on the ground and Alex was using his powers to fight them off, but he told me to run right before he got kidnapped."**_

_Sarah froze before her world faded to black._

* * *

_It was a few years later, and Sarah found herself sitting on a bed in her daughter's room at some sort of ranger base that her daughter lived at. Her daughter had been a ranger for a while now, and some issues regarding her father were starting to bother her again, since other cadets at the academy were spreading rumors they heard. _

_Sarah took her daughter's hands into hers. "You know your father and I wouldn't lie to you about this, right?"_

"_I know mom," the blonde sighed. "It's just…when I start hearing those rumors over the fact that I'm a child of rape, I can't help but question it."_

"_You're not a child of rape," Sarah tried assuring her. They never had this conversation before because it never came up, but now that rumors were going around, it was starting to affect their relationship. "We told you this before."_

"_How can I be sure that dad's really my dad?" _

_Sarah bit her lip. "Stand up," she ordered. Her daughter looked at her but stood across from her mother. The brunette pulled a card out of her pocket, and showed it to her daughter. It had a picture of a soccer ball on it. "Concentrate on this object." _

_Her daughter did as told, before transforming into the soccer ball then back._

"_What just happened?" she asked. "What did I do?"_

_Sarah smiled. "You can shape shift. You know how you kids inherited a power from me and your father, but we were unsure of yours because you hadn't shown signs of any yet?" her daughter nodded. "Those powers are genetic and we're the only ones who have those. I can multiply myself and I have a sonic scream. Your shape shifting powers come from your father, my husband. The man who raped me before I found out I was pregnant with you had no special powers like this."_

_Her daughter smiled at her._

* * *

_Sarah found herself a ghost inside another room, the garage, a few years later. She wasn't dead, but she was viewing a scene that involved her children. She saw Katey talking to a dirty blonde that looked like herself and Hunter, so she walked over and listened in._

"_I know you want to tell your mother," Katey was saying. "But until he remembers her, I can't tell her."_

"_Why though?" the girl demanded, pouting. Sarah definitely saw herself in the girl. "I mean, she deserves to know!"_

"_And I agree with you on that," Katey stated. "Once she comes here and sees him and starts acting all motherly, he's going to be confused. He doesn't know who his family is, who he can trust. We fill his head with memories, he may not think they're real. We just have to be patient."_

_The girl huffed. "I can't keep secrets from mom, you know."_

"_Which is why I'm hoping that once he gets back from that Once a Ranger mission thing," Katey dipped her fork into the salad she was eating. "He'll remember some things without the influence of us or Venjix."_

"_Doesn't that screw with your memory because you were one of the retro rangers helping on that mission?" the girl frowned._

"_It does on a level that's hard to explain," Katey grinned. "But without him going back there to help, we wouldn't be where we are today: eleven towns living in protective domes and a team of rangers in each city that can protect it from Venjix attacks."_

_Sarah's eyes rolled back as her world went black once more._

* * *

Sarah shot up in bed, breathing heavily, and placed a hand over her chest. She had no idea where those dreams came from, and was unsure of what they showed. If her thoughts about them were right, then she just got a look into her future, which made her feel a hell of a lot better.

Feeling wide awake and better now, the brunette jumped out of bed, rubbed her stomach, and got dressed, ready to take on the day. There was nothing major going on today, but she wanted to visit her teen center to see what was going on over there, and then she had to spread the news on her child's gender to everyone.

It was a bright, sunny day.

* * *

A/N: Okay so the dreams Sarah had are bits of future stories. However, for those stories, those parts will be changed a bit. Either way, I'm sure you can guess who Sarah's future son is going to be just based on what's above, and he won't be born until a couple years after the child she's pregnant with (the one she's pregnant with will be born in January 2008, therefore the twins she'll eventually give birth to will be born in 2010, after Jungle Fury).

Anyway, up next is my version of Home and Away.


	29. Time Warp Part I

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 29: Time Warp**

**Part I**

_A/N: This is kind of Home and Away, but instead of Tyzonn back on his home planet, it'll be a pregnant Sarah time traveling back to when her parents were starting out. Not exactly sure what episodes to but it between, but it's during the time Aisha, Rocky, and Adam first appear, the one with the ninjas. So what would it be like for Sarah to see her parents as young teenagers? Can she keep her identity from them?_

_Also, I apologize if this chapter is short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in any show._

* * *

"I knew I'd seen it before," Rose declared as she walked into the base, carrying a multitude of books. It was now the middle of October and Sarah was twenty two weeks pregnant. After finding out her child was a girl, she and Hunter had really begun to get ready for the child's arrival. They had already found a nice house in Ocean Bluff, which was close enough to Blue Bay for them to teach classes when need be. Either way, it was a good home for them. They had even started to decorate it. "That artifact the fearcats wanted is in this book of Greek legends."

"The Octavian Chalice," Andrew breathed, reading over her shoulder.

"It's a legendary receptacle," Rose continued. "That can synthesize the energy of three other ancient relics."

"Then the fearcats will be after those next," Dax concluded.

Sarah flipped through the book. "Minerva's staff, the root of hesper, and the sands of Silla."

"According to legend," Rose went on. "If these are placed in the chalice, it will unleash a power that can destroy worlds."

"It must be their ultimate plan," Andrew bit his lip.

"I've initiated a global scan for the other three relics," Rose stated.

Out of nowhere, Tyzonn shouted, punching the computer desk. "When will they stop?"

"Hey, Ty," Hunter looked to his friend. "Don't take it out on the computers. Take it out on the creatures we fight."

"You know the fearcats destroyed the most important person in the world to me," he spoke clearly and seriously. "We have to find those relics before anyone else is lost."

The computers beeped.

"Satellites are picking up traces of the staff," Sarah read as she walked over.

"Rose," Andrew looked to the purple ranger. "Take Ronny, Will, Mack, and Hunter with you. Dax, Tyzonn, and Sarah can stay here and help me locate the other relics."

"I think I should go to," Tyzonn looked to the mentor.

Andrew denied the request. "You need to stay here and cool down. I don't mean to sound harsh, but losing control of your emotions isn't going to bring Vella back." Sarah and Dax shared a look before walking over to him.

"Come on Ty," the blue ranger placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

"The root of Hesper," Dax announced as the computer picked up the relic. The four people in the base were still searching for the other two relics as the others were currently fighting against Flurious. "I found it! Wait," he paused. "There's the other relic, too."

"They're close together," Andrew grinned. "Tell the others to split up and go after the root."

"Let me go get the sands of Silla," Tyzonn pleaded. "I can do it." He noticed their looks. "I've calmed down."

Andrew thought for a moment. "Okay, but be careful." Not too long after the boys left, the alarms went off, alerting Sarah and Andrew to a monster in the city. Sarah groaned, knowing she'd be the only one around to fight it.

"Don't try and stop me," she growled on her way out.

Andrew just sighed.

* * *

Sarah arrived in front of the monster, already morphed, and a body shield was around her. She noticed this creature was odd, and similar to the dragon they had fought when Mack had his bad luck streak. Only thing was that instead of this one being fire based, it was iced based. The creature was still a dragon, and it had a watch where the compass on the similar monster was. Either way, Sarah was determined to take it down.

"Just the ranger I've been looking for," it grinned. Sarah got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Time to meet your doom!"

"Fat chance," she hissed. The creature fired at her, and she charged. Thanks to her shield, the blast was deflected back to the dragon. He tried to hit her again, but she jumped out of the way before he could. Sarah called on her fire powers to try and melt a part of the monster, but it didn't work. The monster was finally able to get a hit in, knocking her back but not off her feet.

"Time to step it up," the dragon grinned. Sarah was getting frustrated as the attacks kept being exchanged back and forth.

Sarah glared. "Not on my watch." She lunged, sword drawn. She fought using that a little bit, before realizing this dragon monster couldn't do much but fire shots at her. It confused her as to why a monster this weak would be sent to fight, but she wasn't going to underestimate it. Those were the ones who were usually smarter and tricky.

"Let's go back in time!" he bounced and grabbed onto her, before hitting her with his watch, and both disappeared.

* * *

"Shit," Andrew grumbled as he watched one ranger take a fall and another disappear. Tyzonn had ran into the fearcats on his way to gather the sand, and Sarah had just vanished with the monster she was fighting. The others were now fighting off Moltor and his goons, and they themselves were having trouble. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

Andrew had no idea who to help first. He had to figure out what happened to Sarah, figure out what happened to Tyzonn, and aid the team when necessary. He figured, since Sarah was more vulnerable in her current state, that he'd start looking for her as he searched for Tyzonn. It was a multitasking job he'd have to cope with.

* * *

When Sarah landed, she realized she was in a different place. Taking careful measures, she grabbed the hand of the monster and flipped it over. He had traveled with her, and she wasn't sure why. She vaguely recognized her surroundings as she and the monster continued fighting. However, when a blast was directed beyond her, she turned and noticed where she was.

The rangers behind her fighting off their own monster were the very first rangers on earth.

"Look out!" she shouted to them before drawing her sword and turning back to her own fight. "Alright," she glared at the dragon. "What the hell did you do?" she continued her fight.

With the other rangers, they were confused as to what was going on. First, they had their own monster to deal with, and now, there was this new ranger and monster that they didn't recognize at all. Only three of them were fighting off a flower monster.

"What's going on?" yellow asked as they all ducked the shot aimed at them. Their monster disappeared, so now they were watching this new ranger take down this other creature.

"Who is that?" black wondered, turning to their leader.

Red just shrugged. "Beats me."

Sarah heard their conversation and recognized the voices. She knew what time period she was in exactly. Ignoring them, since she knew they would be watching her, she turned back to her fight. The dragon seemed more powerful now than before, and she had to step up her game. Of course, she had to play safe. When the dragon fired his biggest blast yet, Sarah turned slightly to the side, raising a fire shield that deflected the blast. She figured that behind their helmets, the rangers behind her were gaping in awe, jealousy, or confusion.

Red decided to call their mentor. "Zordon, what's happening?" Sarah continued ignoring them as she fought against her enemy. She'd have to deal with the other three rangers later. The pink ranger, however, was faced with a problem. If this dragon was her only way home, then she couldn't destroy him. If the dragon had to be destroyed in order for her to be sent home, then she could take it down now, but that posed a problem if it failed.

However, she didn't have to decide because as she was hit with another blast, the dragon vanished from sight. Sarah looked around confused, wondering where the hell it went, not once turning towards the others. As she stepped forward, she started feeling faint. Before she knew it, she was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily before she passed out, still morphed.

Slowly, the other three rangers approached.

"Zordon," yellow spoke into her communicator. "What about this situation?" she asked, knowing he would be able to see what they meant.

"_I will transport her back here," _their mentor's voice came through. _"And look her over. For now, you must meet with the others and take care of that flower monster."_

The three nodded, teleporting away as Zordon teleported Sarah back to the command center.

* * *

Back in the command center, Sarah, still in her ranger suit, landed on a table alpha had set up. He figured it would be better than landing on the floor, given her condition. Zordon and Alpha had both seen the fight in the park, which meant they saw Sarah and the monster she was fighting appear out of nowhere. Luckily, the sage knew something was up. "Ay yi yi Zordon," the little robot cried. "What are we going to do?"

"For now, Alpha," the Eltarian instructed. "Set her up in the med bay. Only she can tell us what's going on when she wakes up. All we can do is wait."

Alpha nodded and wheeled the bed Sarah was on into another room. It was better for when the rangers came back into the command center after having finished off the monster. The six teens landed in the room facing their mentor. "A job well done power rangers," he commented. "But our troubles are far from over. Lord Zedd is still holding your friends captive in his dimension of despair, with the hope of luring their powers to the service of evil. Meanwhile, the Terror Blossom is rampaging in Angel Grove looking for a heat source to germinate his seed pods."

"How strange that a creature that freezes everything in its path would need heat to reproduce," Alpha stated.

"Even Lord Zedd cannot escape the laws of nature," the sage added. "Both situations demand your attention."

"You have to split into two teams again," Alpha instructed. As before, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy morphed and left to find their friends. Jason, Trini, and Zack morphed to fight the monster. That left Alpha and Zordon to monitor their progress and wait for Sarah to wake up.

* * *

"Guys, we have a couple of problems," Andrew spoke into the communication systems. He had no luck locating Sarah so far, and he widened the search. He was still trying to get a hold of Tyzonn, but had no luck. There was a moment of silence before someone replied.

"_What's going on dad?" _Mack asked as the others gathered around him.

"_What kind of problems?" _Hunter followed.

Andrew sighed. "Sarah seemed to have disappeared off the map while fighting a monster, Tyzonn's not responding, and there's another monster loose in the city. I've set up a search for Sarah, but so far nothing's coming up. For now, you need to handle the monster. Hunter, come back and help me look."

"_On it," _the team replied before separating. Andrew groaned, knowing this was going to take a while.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it there so hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, what'd you think? I know it's probably a bit cruddy, but it's the best I could do. Sorry for it being short!


	30. Time Warp Part II

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 30: Time Warp**

**Part II**

_A/N: So, here's part two. Sarah gets to go home (yay!) and everything can hopefully go back to normal. After this adventure, she's not gonna be fighting much. Last time, Sarah landed in the past when her parents, aunt, and uncles were still rangers. How will that work? Will they make connections? Will the overdrive rangers get their teammate back?_

_Also, if you want the timeline for this story because I have the MMPR set in the 80's for this series and time set for other seasons, then check out chapter 3 of my story "Triple Threat."_

_I would also like to let you know that I may not be able to update again until later in the week because where I live, we've been in the middle of thunder and lightning storms for about four days and I don't know how much longer it's supposed to last, but when it's lightning outside, my parents don't let me plug anything in especially when there's no one else around, which means I can't charge my laptop so I can continue wirting and updating. Anyway, I should be able to get the next update for this story up by the end of the week. Only two more chapters left!_

_And just as a reminder of the time line for this series:_

_1985-triplets were born (zeo rangers)_

_1986- turbo_

_1987-1995 – Space ( I know it's a long time, but it's my fanfiction so…)_

_4 year gap_

_1999 – Lost Galaxy_

_2000 – Light Speed Rescue_

_2001- Time Force_

_2002 – Wild Force_

_2003 – Ninja Storm_

_2004 – Dino Thunder_

_And from there it's normal years (as in the year the season aired)._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in any show._

* * *

Sarah groaned as she woke up. The still morphed pink ranger found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened and where she was. She knew she wasn't in the overdrive base. Sarah sat up slowly, getting comfortable and rubbing her belly, making sure her child was alright.

The brunette took a few deep breaths before recalling what happed. She was fighting a dragon like monster. A blast from it caused the two to travel back in time, back to when her parents were rangers and just before the transfer of the powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. She knew that after the dragon vanished, she passed out. Now, she was in some place unfamiliar and no one was in sight that she recognized.

Slowly, Sarah got up. She took her helmet off for a moment to get some fresh air. Sure the suit was good for that, but spending too long in it – especially in her condition – made her feel a bit nauseous. The brunette took a few deep breathes to calm herself and straighten up. She put a hand on her head, easing the dizziness. This was too much for her to take in.

When she heard the door opening, she quickly put her helmet back on and looked up to see Alpha enter the room.

"Oh, you're awake," he commented casually. "We've been waiting to see if you would wake up."

"What year is it?" Sarah groaned, trying to wrap her mind around things.

"It's 1983," Alpha replied, going to stand next to her.

"Great," Sarah mumbled to herself. "I jump from 2007 to 1983, two years before I was born. It's about a twenty four year jump. No wonder why I feel like shit." Then she realized Alpha was still in the room. "Pardon my French."

"What kind of ranger are you?" Alpha wondered, looking at her. Sarah knew what he meant and didn't take offense to that. She knew she had to be careful with what she said, so she spoke wisely.

"One from the future," she spoke. "One minute I was fighting a monster alone because my team was split up fighting a few other ones and trying to save relics we need, and next thing I knew, I'm back in the eighties fighting the same monster that sent me here. I need to figure out a way home before my husband starts freaking out and assumes the worst."

Alpha nodded. He didn't know much about time travel, but where she was a fellow ranger, he wanted to help. "When we checked you over, you seemed to have a lot of power; more power than a normal ranger would have."

"Rangers aren't normal," Sarah smirked. "But this isn't my first time as a ranger. First time I time traveled, but this is about my third full time ranger gig. I was on a different team for a day, but that was a mess." Then a thought struck her. "I wonder if I can create that portal again."

"Portal?" Alpha frowned. "Didn't that monster you were fighting create the portal?" Sarah nodded. "So wouldn't you need him to reopen it in order to go back?"

"I wasn't always on the side of good," Sarah sighed. "For the most part I was and still am. However, my second gig as a ranger didn't start out so well. I had no control over my power source, and it turned me and the white ranger of that team evil for a while. We both broke out of it later, and we've been fighting for good since."

Alpha listened intently as she continued.

"If I can combine all my powers properly," she mused. "I can create a portal that will take me back to my time. I just need to rework the programming."

"If you don't mind my asking," Alpha questioned. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"I have my fire ninja morpher," Sarah listed. "My fire ninja skills, my animal spirit and Pai Zhuq training, a dino morpher, my multiplying ability, my sonic scream, my tracker, and my mystic morpher."

"Sonic scream and multiplying?" Alpha blinked.

Sarah chuckled. "Genetically enhanced powers. Now if I can just figure out where to start…"

* * *

"So, who exactly is she?" Kimberly wondered as she and Trini sat at a table in the Youth Center. It was only the next day and the six rangers were hanging out at the Youth Center as always. Tommy and Jason were sparring as Billy and Zack watched. Trini was telling Kimberly about the mysterious pink ranger that showed up fighting a monster yesterday.

"Zordon thinks she's a ranger from the future," the yellow ranger whispered so no one would overhear. "He says he won't be sure until she wakes up."

"I wonder what year she's from," Kimberly mused. "I doubt she's from anywhere close to our time."

Trini shrugged. "What I find odd about her is her size. I mean, she's small like you are, but she looked pregnant."

"A pregnant ranger?" Kimberly blinked. "That's new. I wonder how that works."

"I just hope there's a way we can help her," Trini sighed. "I mean, she probably has people back home where she's from who miss her."

* * *

After feeling ready to move about, Alpha had led Sarah into the main room of the command center so they could help her in any way possible. When Alpha had left after their chat earlier, Sarah demorphed and changed into her ninja uniform, mask and all. If the others had to come here for a battle while she was there working, then she couldn't reveal her identity. Her face would say too much about who she was, since she looked so much like her mother.

Sarah wasn't surprised when Zordon began talking like he knew all about her. She was sure Alpha had filled him in on what she said, but she knew Zordon knew more than what she revealed, such as the fact she was the daughter of two of the current rangers. She and Zordon had a good long talk before they got down to business.

"I'm not sure how to set it to an exact year," she stated as she read over her notes on how to make the wormholes and portals. It was a copy she used when she sent her sisters dimension hopping when she was an evil ranger. "I've never made the wormhole before. I've only made the dimension portal." While she had practiced making a wormhole, she never actually managed to do so.

"I'm sure we can help you figure out something," Zordon assured. Worse come to worse, they call in the others to see if they could be of assistance. "Creating a wormhole is similar to the creation of a dimensional portal."

"It's worth a shot of calling them in now," Sarah bit her lip. There was music playing softly in the background. "The quicker I get this down, the quicker I can find that monster and get home." Zordon knew that she knew the three rules and of her previous ranger status, so he wasn't all that surprised when she said the team she was currently on was public identity (since their mentor didn't know the rules at first) and that sometimes, they had to take the fight to the monster, like in Sarah's case.

Zordon nodded and had Alpha send out a call to the rangers. They didn't tell them why, but they just told them to get here. Sarah set a chip on her uniform that would disguise her voice, in case the others picked up on it. Within moments, six streaks of color entered the building and the six rangers stood, demorphed.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked their mentor, none of them taking note of Sarah.

"Our friend needs your help," the sage nodded towards the girl. Behind her mask, Sarah smiled at them. She knew they were probably confused as hell, but she needed their help. "She is from twenty four years into the future, and needs your help getting home. In order to do that, she needs to create a wormhole, which is where you guys will help her. Since she is from the future, however, she cannot reveal certain information for fear of changing the timeline."

"What do we have to do?" Billy wondered, eager to help. Learning how to create a wormhole would be interesting.

Sarah decided to speak up. "Creating a wormhole is harder than it seems on paper. I have the necessary things to create, it's just a matter of putting them together." Her voice sounded a couple pitches higher than normal. "Problem is, I can't figure out how exactly to put them together."

"The sooner she learns to create one," Zordon continued. "She can get home to her own team and help them. She also needs to learn because if the monster who brought her here doesn't send her back on his own or when he's destroyed, then she'll have a way to get home."

The rangers looked around at each other.

"We'll help Zordon," Tommy agreed.

* * *

Back in 2007, the overdrive rangers were still split up. Mack, Ronny, Will, Dax, and Rose were all handling any attacks that came their way. Tyzonn and Sarah were still out of commission. The mercury ranger failed to respond and the pink ranger had disappeared off the charts completely. Hunter was helping Andrew and Spencer with the search for them.

"Nothing's coming up on the global search," Spencer reported.

"Nothing on the dimension search either," Andrew sighed. The dimension search was Hunter's idea. The blonde had been making calls around for ideas of where Sarah could be or if anyone saw her.

The blonde got another idea. "What about time travel?"

"Time travel?" Andrew frowned.

"You said that monster resembled the one that gave Mack a bad luck streak, right?" he asked. Andrew nodded. "Where the compass was on that one, this one had a clock's face. My guess, is that if she was hit with it, then it would send her either back in time, or forward."

Andrew thought for a moment.

"That makes sense," he concluded. He set up a search for the pink ranger in different time periods. "Any idea where to start?"

"Try in the eighties," Hunter bit his lip. "It'd be better to search during a time where there were rangers first."

Andrew nodded and typed away.

* * *

"You have four morphers, right?" Billy asked as he and Sarah and the others stood by a table with everything they'd need on it. Sarah nodded, knowing very well she couldn't use her Ninjetti one. "And a few genetic powers, right?" Again, Sarah nodded.

"Genetic powers?" Trini looked to the girl. Sarah smirked before making an exact clone of herself as her pink dino gem began glowing. It stopped when she was back to one person.

"I would demonstrate the other," she grinned. "But if I do, you'd all probably lose your hearing." They stared at her for a moment. "Oh, and I got this." She snapped her fingers, creating a flame ball that she played with for a moment.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Zack wondered.

Sarah chuckled. "Ninjas aren't hurt by their element. It's part of how we can control it. In large amounts, like if I were to dive into a volcano filled with lava, I could get injured. Fire ninjas, like myself, can control fire and we can't get injured by it."

"So you could run into a building that's on fire and not get hurt?"

"It's really a matter of the flame size, intensity, and how long I'm in there," she calculated. "But normally, no I wouldn't get hurt by the fire if I ran into a building on fire."

"Cool," Zack grinned.

"If you combine the powers in the order that you got them," Billy spoke up. "Then you should be able to create the wormhole. Setting it to the year you're from is another matter and you can only do it once the wormhole is open."

Kim decided to ask a kind of personal question. "So what's your team like?"

"Well," Sarah smiled, recalling how odd her current team was. "We all received special powers with our morphers. I'm a pregnant singer who happens to be a ranger, my husband who is also my bodyguard is another ranger. Our red is an android that acts completely human, our purple is a child prodigy and genius, our blue is an aspiring actor, our black ranger is an international artifact recovery specialist, our yellow is a famous racecar driver, and we have a mercurian on our team, who's the mercury ranger with a silver suit."

"That's a lot of people," Tommy commented.

"We're a team of eight," Sarah shrugged. "My first team had nine. My second team had eight as well. My third team I was only on for a day because me and my fellow singer got kidnapped and almost turned evil. Being evil is not fun."

"You were an evil ranger?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

Sarah nodded. "Started out that way on my second team. I accidentally stumbled across my dino gem, which I didn't know was encoded with evil. However, those things choose their owners and bonds to our DNA. That's how I got my multiplying powers. Anyway, it was me and the white ranger on that team who started out evil, but we eventually turned good. And we can read each other's minds, so that's pretty cool."

Tommy nodded, knowing all about the starting out evil gig. After all, he had done it. However, he was a bit shocked that there was going to be an evil white ranger in the future. Kim was shocked that Sarah was an evil pink ranger at one point, even if not by choice. Sarah figured that Tommy would be more shocked if she revealed he was going to be on a ranger team with her, as a black ranger, or even if she spilled that he was going to gain two more colors before he officially retired his ranger career.

Better yet, she knew Kim and Tommy would be beyond shocked if they figured out she was one of their four daughters in the future. Hell, they didn't even know her name yet.

Before anyone could move, the alarms went off showing the monster Sarah was fighting earlier. She groaned, pinning her morphers back on before morphing into her overdrive suit. Zordon teleported her to the area as the others got ready to see how she fought while pregnant.

* * *

Sarah was in the park, where the dragon monster was. She already had the wormhole forming, hoping to get this done quickly. The dragon attacked, but she managed to put up a body shield and a fire shield as the wormhole began to appear.

"Hey!" the dragon cried. "No fair!"

"This isn't fair!" Sarah growled as she – holding the wormhole open – charged and beat the monster, one highly effective blow killing him once and for all. The wormhole was fully opened.

Sarah stepped through.

* * *

"Meanwhile," Dax pointed to the chalice on the table. They had all finished up another mission and had found Tyzonn. Sarah was still missing, but the search was set up for her. Earlier in the day, they had defeated an extremely tough monster and got rid of the fearcats once and for all. "We have another cool relic to decipher."

"The fearcats said it had more than one use," Will piped up. Before anyone else could speak, a portal of sorts opened up above them, depositing a demorphed Sarah on the ground.

She stood and rubbed her butt, having landed on it hard. "Ouch." She turned the team. "What'd I miss?"

Immediately, Ronny attacked her in a hug.

* * *

A/N: Up next is nothing to lose. Of course, Sarah won't be fighting then and by then it'll be November. Anyway, since Sarah is gonna be on the sidelines, I'm not going to put much fighting. In fact, most of the next couple of chapters are going to be fluff involving Sarah, but some scenes will have rangers.


	31. Crown and Punishment

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 31: Crown and Punishment**

_A/N: So, in this chapter, Sarah won't be fighting. She's officially benched since she's in her third trimester at 28 weeks pregnant. It is the end of November, and I decided to skip "Way Back When," "Two Fallen Foes," and "Nothing to Lose." Don't worry, there will be a chapter 32. I just didn't like those three episodes enough to write them in, and it was going to be hard enough with Sarah being out of commission. _

_I also apologize if this chapter is short. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"There's not much I can do," Sarah sighed as she and her sisters were shopping. Hunter and the other rangers had been really busy in the past month, having to find the last jewel and destroying two monsters. It was if they had no time to rest. Sarah was benched, considering she was in her third trimester and anything could harm the child.

The month had been hectic. As far as she knew, the others were trying to figure out where the final jewel was. Their trip involved going to Japan and Egypt again. Due to the impending danger, Hunter didn't want his wife to be at the Hartford Mansion in case any of the remaining villains – even if it was only Moltor and Flurious left – attacked there. It was unlikely, but it could happen.

So as a result, Sarah decided to start moving into their new home in Ocean Bluff. They still had to furnish a couple bedrooms and the nursery, but the other rooms and master bedroom were already fit for living in. Sarah had dragged a couple of her sisters shopping for furniture and clothes. With her daughter due in only a couple months, she wanted to be prepared.

"I mean, he doesn't want me getting hurt," Sarah finished as they walked down another aisle.

"That's understandable though," Kira pointed out.

"Blake told me that he's always been more protective of you than Kay or El when you were all kids," Tori stated. Since the Once a Ranger thing, the blonde surfer had discovered she was pregnant as well, due in April and a few months behind Sarah in her pregnancy. The blonde and her husband didn't want to find out the gender until the day the child was born.

"Why did you guys have to drag me along on this?" Kira wondered.

Sarah shrugged. "We felt like it," she replied. They reached the aisle with the furniture and began looking. "Which crib is better? The Rogan convertible crib or the Heritage four in one crib?"

"The Rogan would look better," Tori advised. Sarah nodded and added that to her list. Since it was furniture, it would have to be shipped to the house. The three girls moved on. "So have you and Hunter picked out any names yet?"

"We've narrowed it down to a couple," the brunette nodded. "But we're having trouble choosing one."

"I'm so glad I don't have to worry about this yet," Kira shook her head. "At least my life is still somewhat simple."

Tori and Sarah shared a look.

"Wanna bet that you're gonna be the first of us sisters to have twins on your first pregnancy?" the pink ranger challenged.

Kira denied the challenge. "No way. Twins is apparently genetic in Conner's family. Him and his brother, his dad and aunt, his grandfather and his great uncle…"

"We get it," Tori chuckled. "That just means you'd lose right away."

"Whatever."

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Sarah demanded as she walked into the Hartford Mansion, seeing the game room and office completely trashed. Ronny was patching up Hunter as Mack and Andrew spoke in the office. Rose, Will, Dax, and Tyzonn were in the base doing some searching.

"Flurious came in and attacked," Ronny sighed as she wrapped the bandage around Hunter's shoulder. "He took the crown with him."

"Are you all right?" Sarah looked at her husband.

He nodded. "I'll be fine. I've been through worse, remember?" he let out a sigh. "Shouldn't you be with the girls?"

"Yeah," she bit her lip. "But I just stopped by to check up on everyone. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

Hunter nodded and kissed her before she left again. She had visited every day since she had moved out, and it didn't alter her relationship with the rangers at all.

* * *

"This place is nice," Shane commented to his sister-in-law as she threw a housewarming party. Hunter assured her he would be over later, since they had work to finish up. It was most of the sisters and their respective other who stopped by, and Leanne was able to make it. Trent and his fiancé, Erin (who he had taken to prom) were there as well, having been in town.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled. "Still doesn't mean you get to make fun of my husband."

"Who says that was what I was going to do?" Shane followed her back into the living room. It was also game night, where the rangers found a game show on TV and competed against each other to find the answers whether it be Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, or some other guessing game.

"I know you, Shane," Sarah smirked as she sat in between her sisters. Everyone was crowded around the TV in the new home, getting ready to start the game. Snacks and drinks were set about the room, in reach for the rangers to pick at. Most of the girls were cuddling with their husbands or boyfriends or fiancés on the couches or floor. Leanne flicked on the TV, and a news story catching their interest appeared.

"_In other news, the current team of rangers are fighting off their final foe," _the news anchor stated._ "With Sarah Bradley down and out of commission, the other seven are left to defend the world." _It was no surprise when they mentioned Sarah by name, considering the overdrive team was public identity.

"_Apparently she's out of commission because she's pregnant," _the female news anchor stated.

"I've been pregnant for seven months and this is the first time it makes the news?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Where have they been?"

Vida chuckled. "You'd think they'd notice it earlier."

"_Let's get back to the rangers," _the male reporter continued. _"Right about now, it's not looking too good."_

Everyone tensed up at that, mainly for Sarah's sake. The fight was shown on the TV screen, allowing them all to see the rangers fighting Flurious. They weren't getting audio on the video clipping, but they could clearly see everything going on. Blake moved to change the channel, not wanting his sister to see anything happen to Hunter to cause her to worry.

"Change the channel or even touch the remote and you'll lose something other than just your hands," Sarah growled, seeing him reach for it out of the corner of her eyes. Blake quickly retreated his hand and pulled his wife closer to him, avoiding Sarah as much as possible.

They all watched as the seven morphed rangers took on an upgraded version of Flurious. The rangers were all ignoring the chillers present in the quarry. Mack, Will, Tyzonn, and Hunter were all knocked down and away. Dax quickly followed. Flurious blasted at Ronny and Rose, but the yellow and purple rangers dodged it and fired at him. Flurious kicked them down when they reached him.

That prompted Will and Mack to charge again, Dax and Hunter not far behind. Tyzonn helped the girls to their feet. The other four boys cut Flurious at once, injuring him slightly. When they tried again, Flurious caught their swords and flung them back. Tyzonn used his blaster to shoot him. All five were knocked away.

Will called upon his drive slammer, swiping at Flurious. Mack used his drive lance and the others called on their weapons, hitting Flurious simultaneously, Mack finishing it off. Flurious took the fall as the rangers stood side by side, waiting to see what would happen next. They could tell Hunter knew it wasn't over yet.

Shocking most of the rangers, Flurious shot upright, speaking as if he was never injured. To further their shock, he grew to megazord size. However, as the zords came in and Hunter became surrounded by chillers, the connection was cut.

"Dammit," Sarah growled. Her sisters held her back, knowing she would run off and do something stupid.

Then Eloise got an idea.

* * *

"Incoming!" Shane shouted as he landed next to Hunter from almost out of nowhere. Hunter turned to him and frowned as the red ninja ranger helped him fight off the chillers. They seemed to be endless as they kept coming. About twenty feet away from them, a dirt explosion came up, knocking chillers back.

Dustin.

Near him, a few chillers were taken down by lightning bolts.

Chip and Blake.

Out of nowhere, a green ranger took down a few chillers.

Cam.

A white blur sped by a good chunk of the remaining ones.

Trent.

A red staff flew by the two ninjas fighting back to back.

Conner.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he and the other two reds stood together in a group fighting off chillers. The other male rangers who had just joined were helping them. "Why are you guys here?"

"Your wife dude," Conner replied. "She's getting worried."

"The news was showing the battle on TV," Shane added. "When the connection was cut, the wives sent us to help."

Hunter frowned. "She's worried that much?"

"She threatened to remove my hands and more when I tried distracting her by changing the channel!" Blake shouted from across the field. "So yeah, bro, she's worried!"

Hunter sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. If he came out of this dead, his wife would bring him to life only to kill him again. If he came out of this injured, she would nearly kill him for being an idiot. Granted, most of it would be done on the hormones part. It was a good thing that all the powers were restored when Alpha fixed the morphing grid earlier in the year.

Cam, Trent, and Blake all took on a third of the chillers. Trent kept speeding by them, drago sword drawn aimed at the ready. Blake used his thunder blade to help tackle them. Cam was defending himself how he used to in battle.

Dustin and Chip formed the team of yellows. They had bonded on a good level, both being the only male yellow rangers and comic book lovers. Dustin continued using his earth powers and lion hammer. Chip used his bow and lightning powers.

No one noticed the consequences of the megazord battle.

* * *

Sarah sat in the base of the Hartford Mansion with the others as Mack lay on a table, practically dead to the world. A piece of his skin had been ripped off in the battle, and they were all hoping he wasn't dead from using all that power. The other rangers from the game night were in the base too, along with the overdrive rangers.

As Sarah tried comforting Rose, Andrew ran a scan over his son. Everyone was quiet. "Tell us Mack's going to be okay," Rose pleaded, looking to their mentor and butler.

Andrew hated to break the news to his son's girlfriend and friends. "I've done all I can. We've lost him." All the guys with girlfriends, wives, or fiancés in the room put their arms around them, pulling them into comforting hugs. Though some barely knew Mack, the loss of a member in the ranger family was still tough.

They may have won the battle against Flurious, but it came with a heavy price.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Spencer unhooked the boy.

"No Mr. Hartford," Ronny shook her head. "You built him once, and you can build him again."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be Mack," the mentor sighed. "Just something that looked like him."

The Sentinel Knight appeared. "You have saved the Corona Aurora and I have been returned to my true form." From where he was, he could not yet see Mack. The crown was in his hands. "The universe will forever be in your debt." He paused, noting their sad looks. "Why are you not celebrating?"

"We don't feel much like celebrating," Dax stated, his voice not his usual self.

"Ah," Sentinel took note of Mack. "The valiant red warrior has fallen in service to the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora – powerful enough to make mankind tremble at the mention of its name. Powerful enough to destroy all life, and also capable of restoring it."

"Could it bring Mack back to life?" Tyzonn wondered.

Andrew didn't believe it. "That's not possible. Mack was never alive. He's a machine." Everyone else was quiet as they processed what was going on.

"A machine?" Sentinel frowned. "He fought with heart, yet you're telling me he has none? You must be mistaken, for I saw it with my own eyes. Pick the boy up." Andrew and Spencer helped Mack's limp body into a sitting position. The knight set the crown on his head. Everyone watched as it glowed, fixing Mack's injuries.

When the glowing stopped, the red ranger's eyes opened

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked, confused. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was going to be okay.

"You," Rose choked out through her tears. "You're alive."

"Yeah I'm alive," Mack removed the crown from his head. "I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute." He paused, replaying those words in his head. He wasn't the only one to catch the wording. "Wait…I can…I can feel my heart!"

* * *

After the celebration of Mack being alive and fully human, the team of eight stood outside the Hartford mansion the following day. Everyone was ready to leave, even Mack. It wasn't a big shock to the others when he decided to follow Rose around the world and help teach.

"Thanks to you Mr. Hartford," Rose began as they stood in front of the limo, facing their mentor. Mack had his arm wrapped around Rose, as Will did with Ronny and Hunter with Sarah. "I've learned that being smart is something to be proud of. I'm going back to teaching." She stated as most of them knew.

"Well it's back to the track for me," Ronny grinned. "I've still got the need for speed."

"I've learned the importance of teamwork," Will shrugged. "I'm training a team of artifact recovery specialists to help with my work."

Andrew turned to the blue ranger. "Dax, I think I know what you want. Starring role in a movie?"

"Yesterday's news Mr. H," he denied. "Now, I want to direct!"

"I'm gonna search the galaxy for Vella," Tyzonn decided. "I know she's out there somewhere."

"Maybe not as far as you think," Spencer came into view from the gardens. He motioned for someone behind him to come forward. A blonde woman that looked like Tyzonn stepped out, Norg following her.

"Vella!" Tyzonn ran over to his fiancé. Everyone smiled at the couple's reuniting.

Spencer filled in the gap. "It seems that this um…this, uh…"

"Yeti," Norg helped.

"Yeti fought off half a dozen chillers and saved her," Spencer finished. "And he brought her straight here…after eating all my geraniums."

"They were good," Norg laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm leaving this chapter at this. To be honest, it turned out longer than I expected. So, up next is the epilogue where Sarah has her daughter, the father is finally found out (though a lot of you already know who it is just by hoping), and you'll find out the winning name (it's actually the top two, but the winning name is the first name).

So, what'll happen next?


	32. God Gave Me You

**Knee Deep**

**Chapter 32: God Gave Me You**

_A/N: Final Chapter! This story is complete after this! I'm going to work on the sequel after this, but that may not be out for a while because I have other stories I'm gonna try to work on. Anyway, this chapter is set in January, almost two months after the last one. Sarah is nearing her due date, and she and Hunter are officially living in their new house in Ocean Bluff. This chapter kind of leads into the sequel because it's going to feature a character from it in the beginning._

_This chapter may be short, since it's the epilogue. _

_This chapter is also another crossover with Grey's Anatomy, set during season seven (I know I'm jumping a lot since the last chapter crossover I did, but it's for the benefit of this story). Set during "With You I'm Born Again."_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in any show._

* * *

"Why did I ever think we could have a normal life?"

Sarah Oliver-Bradley found herself asking her husband as they sat inside Jungle Karma Pizza, talking to the owner, RJ. After they finished their time as public ID rangers on the overdrive team, Sarah and Hunter had moved into a house in Ocean Bluff where they would be able to work and raise their daughter. The biological father was still unknown, but Hunter was going to be the father figure either way.

After settling in at their new home, Sarah had been contacted by the Pai Zhuq academy. Master Mao had asked her to meet and discuss a few things with RJ, a fellow master to both. Sarah had become a Pai Zhuq master in 2006, earning her master stripes. RJ was a wolf master, she a dragon master. The two masters have been meeting for about a month, Hunter joining their meetings when he could. The topic was always the same: Dai Shi.

"Our lives have never been normal," Hunter pointed out. It was now January and a bit colder outside. Sarah was due in a couple weeks, but she was taking it easy. She didn't need any last minute harm to come to her daughter.

"It may or may not happen," RJ pointed out. "Master Mao said he believes it could, which is why he's choosing five others to become part of the Order of the Claw." Sarah sighed. She knew she was one of six destined for it, and it meant possibly donning a ranger suit again. Hopefully she would've given birth by then.

"This is all too much," she shook her head. She got up to go to the bathroom, but stopped as soon as her feet hit the floor. "Hunter, call Leanne. Now!"

* * *

"How you holding up?" Leanne asked as she checked over Sarah. After a recent shooting at Seattle Grace, Leanne had been called back to help them get back on their feet, as far as surgeries and treating patients went. Since her return to it (which was where she currently was now, treating Sarah), Leanne had been filled in on everything she missed since she left. She had learned that George died in an accident and Izzie got diagnosed with cancer and eventually left altogether, which she was upset to hear.

"Fine I guess," Sarah shrugged. Hunter and her mother were the only other ones in the room. The rest of her family was in the waiting room down the hall. Seattle was a long way to come, but Sarah didn't trust anyone else aside from Leanne to deliver her child. Tori was going to do the same, and Eloise (who was revealed to currently be ten weeks pregnant and due in July). "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Relax," Kim soothed her daughter. She was happy about becoming a grandmother. "It'll be time soon enough."

"And when it's born, we'll perform the paternity test as soon as we can," Leanne assured.

Sarah let out a breath and looked to Hunter, who just smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"How long has it been already?" Dustin wondered. All of Sarah's closest friends and family were in the waiting room. It included Trent, Dustin, Shane, Katey, Eloise, Vida, Chip, Tori, Blake, Cam, Tommy, Amelia, Alex, Kira, Conner, Ronny, Will, Mack, and Rose. Her aunts and uncles there consisted of the original twelve.

Eloise checked her watch. "She's been in there for almost five hours now."

"That's a long time," Shane commented.

"Giving birth takes a while," Katey stated.

Silence filled the room as they all anxiously awaited the arrival of their niece or great niece, in some of the rangers' case.

_"You idiot!"_ they all heard Sarah screech loudly and clearly from down the hall. Everyone cringed. It did not sound pleasant, and if she had gone a pitch louder, she could've been accused of using her sonic scream. Still, it made everyone wonder what was going on. They could also see the other residents and employees at the desk cringe and wonder the same thing.

"I don't even want to know," Tori shook her head. After all, she would be going through the same thing in just a couple months.

* * *

Crying entered the room as Sarah fell back against the pillow. Kim held one of her hands as Hunter held the other with his hand that wasn't broken. Callie, one of Leanne's friends at the hospital, was fixing it up as Arizona and Leanne cleaned off the newborn. The two women were quickly moving, trying to clean off the small baby and draw a bit of blood.

"You did good, honey," Kim whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Congratulations," Leanne turned around, smiling and holding a pink blanket wrapped baby. "It's a girl!"

Sarah held out her arms for her daughter. Leanne placed the small child in them and stepped back, pulling out her camera. Callie finished bandaging Hunter's hand and she and Arizona left the room, giving the new parents time alone with their child. Hunter shifted so he was sitting closer to his wife and child.

"I'll go let everyone know," Kim smiled. She got up and left the room.

"I just need to know her name and then I can go start the paternity test," Leanne stated.

Sarah and Hunter looked at each other, name in mind. "Megan Olivia Bradley," they replied in unison.

"Ignoring the creepiness of that," Leanne shook her head as she filled out the information. She left the room.

Sarah looked at her daughter and shifted her so her face was facing Hunter. "She looks like you."

"She's beautiful like her mother," Hunter added. Sarah giggled at the cheesy comment.

**Megan Olivia Bradley**

**Born January 12, 2008, 5:07 PM**

**Daughter of Hunter Bradley and Sarah Oliver-Bradley.**

* * *

A/N: So Megan is Hunter and Sarah's daughter. Keep an eye out for the sequel **"Jungle Sisters" **and the story that's going to be after that (since that one is going to be Alex and Amelia as rangers, not the triplets) **"Falling For You". **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Also, I am going to do a story of what would've happened if Leanne started the internship earlier and stuck with the residency up until the boards, and that's going to be a crossover with Grey's Anatomy called **"A Dream is a Wish." **That'll be out soon.


End file.
